Gabriel Malfoy
by FaerielRoes
Summary: 13 ans que je grandis loin d'eux ... Toute mon enfance et une partie de mon adolescence n'a été qu'un mensonge ... Un jour tu verras l'heure de la vengeance sonnera ...!
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous et à toutes.

Je vous présente ma nouvelle fiction, Gabriel Malfoy. Tout d'abord je tenais à aborder deux points :

- Je n'abandonne PAS ma 1ère fiction " les deux terreurs " . Je la continue en même temps que celle ci .

- Ensuite je me doute que beaucoup me diront que le prénom que j'ai choisi est très commun aux fictions de ce genre. Ce n'est PAS un plagiat, cette histoire sort de mon esprit ( tordu parfois ^^). Pour tout vous avouer quand je m'ennuie en cours j'écris mes fictions sur papier et je transcris sur iPad après . J'ai eu envie d'en créer une deuxième et donc la voilà !

C'est une histoire avec des jumeaux qui pourra vous faire penser à la première fiction mais elle sera différente ne vous inquiétez pas.

Bon bah voilà je vous laisse la découvrir :3

Enjoy ! Bises , mae

**Warning :** AUCUN

**Notes de l'auteur : **l'histoire se déroulera pendant la 4ème année à Poudlard .Bellatrix Lestrange n'est pas à Azkaban.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPITRE 1<span>**

C'est avec des mains tremblantes qu'il ouvrit cette lettre , qui allait changer toute sa vie.

Harry chéri,

Je sais que nous serons morts quand tu liras cette lettre. Voldemort aura du faire du tri dans le monde sorcier et nous avons quelque chose à t'avouer. Je ne peux imaginer ta réaction et ce que tu vas endurer mais il faut qu'on te le dise. Tu n'es pas Harry James Potter.

En réalité tu t'appelles Gabriel Abraxas Malfoy. Quand tu avais à peine 1 an, Dumbledore est venu nous voir un soir d'été et nous a ordonner de s'occuper de toi. Après nous avoir expliquer que les deux héritiers Malfoy allaient sans aucun doutes devenir de fidèles partisans de Voldemort et détruire le monde, il nous a fait jurer de ne jamais rien dire sous peine d'atrocités. Tes vrais parents, les Malfoy ont été brisés par ta disparition en particulier ta maman Narcissa . Elle a fait une grave dépression et d'après les journaux seul l'amour de Lucius et de son fils l'ont sortie de sa descente en enfer.

Ne fais pas confiance à Dumbledore. C'est un vieux fou qui te manipule depuis le premier jour et qui le fais avec tout le monde sans scrupules. Ce visage bienveillant qu'il aborde tout le temps n'est qu'un masque. Méfie toi ce n'est pas un gentil grand père.

A tes 14 ans quand tu recevras cette lettre ton apparence réelle se révèlera. Tu ne seras donc plus Harry James Potter mais Gabriel Abraxas Malfoy.

Nous te léguons nos fortunes, nos manoirs et propriétés dans le monde. Tous nos droits te reviennent .

Nous t'aimons en tant qu'Harry et Gabriel .

Avec tout notre amour, James et Lily Potter

Cette lettre fit l'effet d'une bombe dans la tête de Harry. Comment faire quand on apprend dans une lettre qu'on lui a mentit depuis 13 ans, qu'on la manipulé, que ses parents sont toujours en vie ? Pire, que celui qu'on déteste depuis 3 ans est en fait son jumeau ? Comment ?

Il était 00.30h ... Des larmes coulaient sur les joues du jeune garçon. Il se plaça devant son miroir et vit avec stupéfaction son corps de métamorphoser .

Ses cheveux s'allongèrent un peu et devinrent blond platine presque blancs. Ses yeux avaient virés au bleu nuit, sa peau était plus pâle légèrement laiteuse. Il prit environ 10 centimètre, son corps devint plus fin et légèrement plus musclé. Autour de son cou un collier apparut. Une chaîne dorée et un médaillon rond gravé :

**Gabriel Abraxas Malfoy**

**5 juin 1980**

Quand Harry se regarda une fois la transformation terminée il eut la très nette impression de regarder Draco. Il toucha ses cheveux et observa très longuement sa nouvelle apparence. Il ne se reconnaissait pas. Sans faire de bruit il fit sa valise et sortit discrètement de la maison des Dursley.

**Manoir des Malfoy **

Draco Lucius Malfoy était malheureux. Il avait beau être le prince des Serpentards, l'adolescent le plus respecté de Poudlard, un garçon dont toutes les filles aimeraient être fiancées à lui, Draco était malheureux .

Chaque année il était déprimé et une date en particulier plongeait sa famille dans une ambiance morbide. La date de l'enlèvement de son frère.

Chaque année quand il fêtait son anniversaire il ne demandait qu'une chose, la seule que se parents ne pouvaient lui offrir : le retour de son frère.

Ils lui offrait donc des cadeaux hors de prix par vingtaines en espérant atténuer ne serait ce qu'un peu la souffrance de Draco, hélas sans succès.

On étaient donc en juillet. Draco était assis sur la terrasse en pierre devant le manoir et jouait nerveusement avec son médaillon en or. Quand on réfléchissait bien c'était sans doute à cause de sa souffrance et de son malheur que Draco était froid, cynique et prétentieux. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour évacuer cette peine et cette rage en lui est de se défouler sur tout le monde en devenant froid et méprisant hors du manoir. Et malgré ça il était entouré d'amis.

Par la grande baie vitrée du salon sa mère l'observait en silence. Elle était toute aussi triste que son fils mais contenait ses larmes pour lui. Il y a 13 ans elle a fait une très grave dépression. Elle avait cesser de s'alimenter, de parler, de dormir et elle était vraiment tombée très bas. C'est une époque sur laquelle elle n'aime pas revenir. Elle continua donc son observation sans être vraiment présente.

L'envie de détruire tout ce qu'il voyait grandissait en Draco. Il sortit alors sa baguette et lança un sortilège d'explosion sur la piscine en face de lui. Le bruit résonna dans tout le manoir et son père Lucius Abraxas Malfoy arriva en dévalant les escaliers du manoir pour voir la cause de tout ce bruit.

Quand il arriva sur la terrasse il vit la piscine complètement détruite ... Draco s'acharnait à briser la fontaine du parc, les barques de l'étang, la petite cabane dans les arbres, il s'acharnait comme un démon sur tout ce qui l'entourait.

Lucius lança un sort d'extinction sur les flammes et répara d'un mouvement du poignet les objets et statues brisés par son fils. Puis il se précipita sur lui.

« DRACO ! Regarde moi fils ! Arrête tu entends ?! Ce n'est pas en détruisant le manoir que ... »

Il s'arrêta ne pouvant prononcer le prénom du jumeau de Draco, c'était trop douloureux.

« que ton ... frère reviendra .! »

Le ton était empli de tristesse et il n'y avait pas une once de colère dans sa voix. Seul le désespoir se faisait entendre. Lucius entourait son fils de ses puissants bras pour l'empêcher de continuer ou de se blesser. Draco avait laisser sortir sa peine et pleurait à présent. Il se débattait comme un diable mais l'étreinte de son père était trop forte.

Puis alors que Draco se calmait, le médaillon de Lucius se mît à chauffer lui brûlant la peau. Il toucha celui de son fils mais celui ci était froid. Il se rua à l'intérieur en entraînant Draco et demanda à sa femme si son médaillon était chaud. Elle hocha doucement la tête .

Leurs regards se croisèrent ... Et ci c'était vrai ?

* * *

><p>Et voilà fin du premier chapitre, qu'en pensez vous ?<p>

Une petite review pour une jeune auteure afin de me donner votre avis ? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey !

Merci pour le premier chapitre ça me fait bien plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira .Aujourd'hui je post la suite rapidement mais ce ne sera pas aussi rapide les prochaines fois.

Bises, Mae

Chapitre 2: 

**Dans une rue près de Privet Drive, **

Harry ou maintenant Gabriel était assis sur un banc avec sa lourde valise. Il tenait son médaillon dans le creux de sa main et ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait il se rendre chez sa famille biologique ?

« Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Dois je me rendre chez les Malfoy ? Lucius ... Narcissa ... Draco ...« murmura t'il en regardant le ciel.

Son médaillon se mît à chauffer puis redevint normal. Il eu un pressentiment. Il se leva pour se rendre dans la direction dictée par son instinct. Il arriva enfin à destination après un trajet en magicobus devant une grille immense ou était gravé un M royal entouré de roses, corbeaux et serpents. Alors qu'il se demandait encore si son instinct était bon la grille s'ouvrit ( car elle reconnaît et n'ouvre qu'aux Malfoy ) afin de le laisse passer.

**Salon d'hiver du manoir Malfoy, **

« Lucius ? Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce médaillon sauf il y a 13 ans ... Ce pourrait t'il que ces soit lui ? »

Narcissa était inquiète et nerveuse. On lui avait déjà volé son bébé et si c'était une blague de mauvais goût elle ne le supporterais pas. Elle faisait les cent pas dans la pièce. Lucius s'était servi du whisky pur feu qu'il buvait sans en apprécier le goût. Draco s'était enfermer dans sa chambre et avait bloqué l'accès à l'aile Est du manoir. Puis, alors que le maître du manoir se resservait un énième verre d'alcool une elfe prénommée Tauriel arriva.

« Maître, Tauriel est venu vous prévenir qu'un jeune homme vient d'arriver et qu'il attend dans le hall » couina la créature aux grandes oreilles.

« Fais le monter » ordonna le grand blond d'une voix froide donc normale. « Comment est il entré dans le domaine ? »

« Bien maître. Et bien il a dit que les grilles seraient ouvertes devant lui alors qu'il n'avait rien dit ni fait. »

Les deux Malfoy se regardèrent puis d'un coup de tête Lucius ordonna a l'elfe d'aller chercher le jeune homme.

La créature s'inclina et claqua des doigts en disparaissant dans un petit pop. Quand elle revint au salon elle était accompagnée d'un jeune garçon blond aux yeux bleu nuits vêtu de vêtements visiblement trop grands pour lui. Il n'osa pas avancer et recula légèrement quand Lucius tendit la main vers lui.

Narcissa n'avait pas bougé de peur de l'effrayer. Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes et elle tremblait légèrement. Dans un infime murmure elle réussit à dire ...

« Gabriel ... »

Le dit Gabriel fit un léger pas en avant et se retrouva immédiatement serrés dans une étreinte à briser les os. Sa mère le serra dans se bras en ne cessant de murmurer : « mon chéri tu nous as tellement manqué... »

Harry ne bougeait et ne voulait pas bouger. C'est ce dont il rêvait depuis bien longtemps. Certes il avait eu l'amour maternelle de Lily jusqu'a ses 3 ans mais il ne s'en souvenait que partiellement et dans les bras de Narcissa il avait l'impression d'être lié à elle.

Quand elle le lâcha enfin, Harry fit un pas vers l'homme blond qui les observait du fond du salon. Il leva ses yeux et le regarda en fixant ses yeux gris orage. Son père l'enlaça de ses bras puissants comme il l'avait fait quelques heures auparavant avec Draco.

Quand les retrouvailles furent terminées Harry expliqua la lettre, le changement, son ancienne apparence, ses actions passées en tant qu'Harry Potter, le complot de Dumbledore.

Ses parents étaient furieux mais il décidèrent d'attendre pour se venger. Le moment propice arriva bien un jour.

« Harry Potter ou Gabriel tu es et resteras notre fils. Nous t'aimions, nous t'aimons et nous t'aimerons toujours » lui dit sa mère les yeux emplis de bonheur tandis que Lucius souriait faiblement ( ce qui était rare ) à son fils.

« Préfères tu que l'on dise maintenant à Draco ton ancienne identité ou que l'on attende un peu ? » demanda son père.

« Je ne sais pas. Il déteste Harry Potter mais ne connaît rien de Gabriel. Je veux être honnête avec lui des le début. » répondit son fils dans un élan de maturité.

« Bien comme tu voudras. Tauriel » appela-t-il. La petite elfe arriva devant ses maîtres. « Vas chercher mon fils dans sa chambre. » ordonna Lucius.

« Bien sur maître ... Mais ... Mais ... Maître ... Le jeune maître est à côté de vous ... Tauriel est un peu vieille elle a besoin de lunettes » Couina la créature en se tordant dans tous les sens.

En entendant cela, Narcissa laissa échapper un petite rire cristallin. Elle pouffa en voyant la petite elfe perdue qui ne comprenait plus rien.

« Non Tauriel ce n'est pas Draco. C'est son jumeau Gabriel. » lui expliqua-t-elle avec une pointe d'émotion dans la voix.

« Maître Gabriel ?! » demanda Tauriel en écarquillant ses grands yeux globuleux.

La petite elfe s'était beaucoup occupé des jumeaux et avait prit en affection le petit blondinet aux yeux bleu . Elle avait été très triste quand celui ci avait disparu mais c'est avec beaucoup de joie qu'elle avait continuer a s'occuper du blondinet aux yeux gris. C'était sans doute la seule elfe dans le monde pour qui Draco avait du respect. Il adorait l'entendre raconter des histoires sur son frère et comment était Gabriel et lui quand ils étaient bébés.

« Oui c'est bien moi Tauriel » répondit le blond en fixant la petite créature. « Vas chercher mon frère veux tu ? »

Elle partit dans un pop sonore avant d'atterrir dans une grande pièce circulaire. Elle s'avança vers le centre ou se dressait un immense lit avec Draco allongé au milieu .Il dormait.

« Maître Draco, le maître vous demande. Un invité vous attend dans le salon » dit la petite elfe en secouant légèrement le garçon blond.

« J'espère qu'il vaut la peine que je me lève » grogna Draco en se levant.

Il suivit Tauriel en marmonnant puis pénétra dans la salon ou attendaient ses parents avec un garçon qui semblait être son clone. Il se stoppa sur le pas de la porte et ouvrit la bouche tel un poisson hors de l'eau. Il resta figé ainsi durant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que son père se racle gorge bruyamment.

« Hum Hum. Draco nous avons l'immense joie de te présenter ton frère jumeau : Gabriel Abraxas Malfoy. »

Et voilà pour le chapitre 2 ! Le 3 est prêt sur papier je n'ai plus qu'à retranscrire sur informatique.

Une petite review les amis ? :)


	3. Chapter 3

Voila le volet 3 de cette fiction en espérant qu'il vous plaira !

Enjoy ! bises!

Maé

Chapitre 3: 

Draco était figé ... Il n'en revenait pas .. Son frère, celui qu'il avait tant attendu était là, en chair et en os devant lui.

« Ga -Gab-Gabriel ?» balbutia Draco

« Oui Draco c'est bien moi, ton jumeau » répondit Harry en appréhendant sa réaction.

Avant qu'il n'ai pût amorcer un mouvement ou anticiper une réaction il se retrouva serré dans les bras de son frère qui ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher.

« Draco nous avons quelque chose à te dire » dit soudainement Lucius brisant ainsi leur longue étreinte.

« Je vous écoute père » répondit Draco en prenant place sur le canapé aux côtés d'Harry.

« Quand ton frère a été enlevé il a été élevé jusqu'à ses 3 ans dans une autre famille sorcière qui a fait de lui leur fils. Il a donc pris une apparence ressemblant à ces parents adoptifs. Quand ils sont morts il a été confié à sa tante moldue ( le visage de Lucius se crispa à la prononciation du dernier mot ) qui a fait de lui son esclave ... Tu le connais sous son ancien nom. Nous lui avons demander si il souhaitait te révéler son ancienne apparence et il a répondu vouloir être honnête avec toi donc nous t'expliquons » lui dit son père en regardant son aînée très sérieusement.

« Tant que vous me dites pas que c'est Weasley la belette, Granger le castor Savant ou Potter le balafré tous me va ... Quoi que non ! Parce que comme vous dites que je le connais sous son ancienne apparence mais pas comme Gabriel qui est mon frère jumeau et ... »

Un regard sévère de sa mère lui coupa la parole et il se tourna vers elle en attendant qu'elle ouvre la bouche.

« Ton frère était Harry Potter. Il a été élevé pour haïr les Familles de sang purs comme la notre, ainsi que toutes sortes de choses comme l'éducation que l'on enseigne à nos enfants, nos manières d'aristocrates, notre style vestimentaire, notre comportement hors de nos manoirs ... » Expliqua Narcissa en fixant son aîné de son regard perçant.

Draco regarda alternativement son frère, sa mère et son père. Son frère ? Saint Potter ? Celui avec qui il se disputait autant qu'il respirait ? Il baissa les yeux .. Si son frère ressentait encore de la haine Draco ne s'en remettrait pas .. Il les releva et regarda son frère droit dans les yeux.

« Je sais qu'on n'a jamais été amis en tant que Harry et Draco mais en tant que Gabriel et Harry on peut l'être. Je te demande pardon pour tout ce que j'ai fait durant ces 3 dernières années ... Excuse moi Gabriel ».

Le ton était sincère et Harry y entendit de la peine. Il regarda son jumeau et s'excusa également. Il savait que les Malfoy ne s'excusaient jamais ou alors c'était très rare. C'est un geste que Draco avait fait sans avoir reçu un regard sévère de son père ou de sa mère. Les deux garçons conclurent le marché de ne plus jamais parler de l'époque ou il se détestaient et de se concentrer sur le présent.

Les deux parents étaient heureux des réactions de leurs fils, ivres de joie de pouvoir enfin être au grand complet. Leur cadet était enfin là et la famille allait enfin sortir de cette ambiance morbide.

« Gabriel .. Je sais que tu n'est sans doute pas prêt pour le moment pour nous appeler père ou mère. Appelle nous par nos prénoms pour le moment, prend ton temps » dit doucement Narcissa.

« Je ... Oui bien sur. » répondit le cadet en fixant ses deux parents.

.

.

Le lendemain Gabriel se réveilla vers 9h00. Quand il se rendit dans la salle se bain il se coupa les cheveux de la même longueur que Draco. Puis il se vêtit avec les vêtements que Draco lui avait laisser la veille. Quand il descendit il constata avec stupeur que sa famille était déjà levée et apparemment l'attendait. Il se sentit honteux de s'être réveillé aussi tard et de les faire attendre ainsi. Sa mère le questionna pour lui demander comment c'était passé sa nuit, si il avait bien dormi.

« Très bien et vous mè..Narcissa ?» balbutia Gabriel en baissant le regard pour éviter qu'elle ne voit sa gène de ne pas pouvoir l'appeler mère.

Narcissa avait très bien entendu et même si elle se doutait que cela devait être dur pour Gabriel elle en eut le cœur brisé .. Son fils n'arrivait pas à l'appeler mère ou même maman. Elle croisa le regard de Lucius qui lui aussi avait entendu .. Elle remarqua une légère pointe de tristesse dans ses yeux mais ils firent comme si de rien n'était.

Gabriel était honteux. Il savait qu'il faisait de la peine à ses parents et comptait réussir à les appeler par les nominations qu'ils attendaient. Il se servit donc un verre de jus d'orange et plongea les yeux dedans.

« Nous allons refaire ta garde robe, acheter ta baguette magique ainsi que les manuels scolaires » annonça Lucius en s'adressant à sa famille qui écoutait avec attention.

« En route pour le chemin de traverse! » s'exclama Draco en se levant.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la cheminée du salon. Narcissa attrapa le pot rempli de poudre près de la cheminée et le tendit à son aîné et son mari. Ils en prirent chacun une poignée et partirent dans les flammes vertes de l'antre. Gabriel regarda sa mère sans oser lui avouer qu'il n'aimait pas voyager par cheminée parce que s atterrissages étaient toujours affreux. Il la regarda, prit de la poudre et s'écria : Chemin de traverse avant de disparaître comme son père et son frère.

Quand il en ressortit il tomba de tout son long dans la suie sous le nez de son frère qui rigola légèrement. En effet Draco connaissait parfaitement les difficultés que son frère éprouvait dans les transports en cheminée mais bien évidemment ils s'était bien gardé de le dire, histoire de rigoler.

Lucius marmonna un " Recurvite " et la suie recouvrant son cadet partie. Narcissa arriva à la suite de Gabriel et la famille s'engagea dans l'allée la plus fameuse du royaume uni.

Ils se séparèrent pour les achats. Tandis que Lucius emmenait son aîné acheter les manuels et par la même occasion acheter des balais ou accessoires sur le Quidditch, Narcissa emmenait son cadet chercher sa baguette magique et refaire sa garde robe.

La mère et son fils se rendirent donc chez Ollivander, le meilleur fabricant de baguette d'Angleterre. Quand ils poussèrent la porte de l'antique boutique ils aperçurent Ronald Weasley et ses parents. Heureux de revoir son meilleur ami, Harry oublia son changement d'apparence et commençait à s'avancer vers lui avant que sa mère ne lui retienne l'épaule.

« Gabriel ..tu ne l'a pas encore prévenu, il n'est au courant de rien et risque de ne pas comprendre en te voyant car je pense que c'est fort probable qu'il te confonde avec ton frère. » murmura Narcissa de façon à ce que seul son fils entende.

« Mais ... Oui Narcissa je lui écrirais une lettre au manoir quand nous rentrerons » répondit Gabriel en regardant sa mère qui gardait la tête haute avec un visage sans expressions, néanmoins il vit son regard bienveillant et débordant d'amour.

« Alors Malfoy ! Tu appelle ta mère par son prénom ? C'est une nouvelle forme de politesse chez les arrogants dans ton genre ? Tu as honte de dire que c'est ta mère ? Et puis il fallait que je te dise, c'est bien de t'autoriser un léger sourire tu ressemble moins à un morceau de banquise comme sa!» s'écria Ron en fusillant celui qu'il pensait être Draco.

Harry reçut cette insulte comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. C'était censé être son ami et celui l'insultait ouvertement devant sa mère qui était loin d'être sourde. Si il avait décider de déclarer la guerre il allait être servi.

« Tout d'abord je préfère ressembler à un morceau de banquise qu'à un crétin sans cervelle qui se permet d'attaquer les autres sans raisons valables. Ensuite je n'ai pas honte et ce n'est pas une nouvelle règle mais je l'appelle bien comme je veux ». répliqua Gabriel d'une voix glaciale qui aurait fait geler l'enfer.

« Tu n'es qu'une sale fouine Malfoy ! » cracha Ron en se rapprochement dangereusement du blond.

« Je vous prie de reculer et de laisser mon fils tranquille. Vos remarques sont inappropriées et je me demande si vous savez ce qu'est la politesse » lui dit Narcissa d'une voix tout autant glaciale que celle de son cadet.

« Et vous, je vous prierais d'arrêter d'insinuer que mon fils est mal élevé » fit remarquer Molly Weasley en protégeant son fils. « Viens Ron allons y. »

Elle sortit de la boutique tandis que les Malfoy s'avançaient devant le comptoir.

« Bonjour Mrs Malfoy, jeune homme. Si je ne m'abuse vous n'êtes pas Draco. Vos yeux sont différents » dit Ollivander en fixant le jeune blond.

« Effectivement je ne suis pas Draco, je suis Gabriel Malfoy et j'aimerais bien avoir une baguette » répondit le jeune blond.

« Si vous pourriez éviter d'ébruiter cette affaire pour le moment ce sera fort aimable » signala la femme blonde.

« Bien évidemment Mrs Malfoy je suis une tombe. Alors une baguette pour le jeune homme. Celle ci ?» dit le fabriquant en tendant une baguette en voix de houx à Gabriel. En faisant un mouvement de poignet une vitre se brisa.

« Non apparemment celle la ne convient pas ... »

Peut être celle ci ?» Il lui tendit une baguette en aubépine assez claire avec un manche argenté.

Les tiroirs d'une étagère se vidèrent tous d'un coup faisant comprendre au fabriquant que ce n'était toujours pas la bonne.

Il lui en tendit une en bois d'acajou assez foncée avec un manche gravé. Quand Gabriel fit un mouvement de poignet un halo doré l'entoura.

« Et bien voilà la baguette qui convenait. Bois d'acajou, 28,76 centimètres, plume de phœnix et écaille de basilic. Le mal contre le bien rassemblés dans la même baguette » expliqua Ollivander à Gabriel.

Narcissa paya les 7 gallions et entraîna son fils adoré vers la sortie.

Pendant ce temps, Draco choisissait des livres sur le Quidditch et autres centres d'intérêt chez Fleury et Bott. Son père avait déjà achetés deux sets de livre pour la quatrième année. Draco feuilletait un ouvrage sur la chasse des sans baguettes quand une fille à la tignasse brune le bouscula.

« Regardes ou tu vas quand tu marches Granger » siffla Draco de sa voix traînante.

« Malfoy ! Quel plaisir de te voir, as tu passé de bonnes vacances ?» lui demanda t'elle ignorant totalement la remarque qu'il lui avait faite.

« Occupes toi de ce qui te regardes le castor savant ! » grogna Draco d'une voix agacée.

Puis il s'éloigna pour rejoindre Malfoy senior aux caisses. Hermione sortit de la boutique pour retrouver Ron et pour lui raconter sa rapide conversation avec le prince des Serpentard. Alors qu'elle allait enchaîner avec autre chose Ron l'interrompit brusquement .

« Tu viens de parler à Malfoy ?» demanda il, suspicieux.

« Dis moi si tu connais un autre blond arrogant prétentieux mais si tu n'en connais pas alors oui c'est bien avec Draco Malfoy que j'ai parler ».

« C'est pas possible je lui ai dit qu'il ne ressemblait plus à un morceau de banquise quand il souriait légèrement chez Ollivander » souffla Ron un peu déstabilisé. « Attends , tu crois qu'il y aurais DEUX Malfoy ?! »

Ça vous as plu ? :) Vos avis ?


	4. Chapter 4

Hey !

Voila la donc le 4ème volet de Gabriel Malfoy. J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre car je ne savais pas comment tourner certaines situations.

**Noemie : en ce qui concerne le bashing, je ne ferais que Weasley, Seamus et bien sur Dumbledore.**

**Gogo : j'en aborderais le sujet Voldy qu'après la rentrée de Gabriel à Poudlard. Quand a Dumby il ne sera assez présent dans les chapitres 6 et 7.**

PS : il y'a des scènes qui parle de violence et mal traitement sur des mineurs.

Voilà je crois que j'ai fait le point. Si vous avez des questions, des suggestions faites m'en part et c'est avec plaisir que je m'en inspirerais ^.^

Enjoy et bonne lecture !

Bises, mae

Chapitre 4: 

Les deux Gryffondors se regardèrent avant qu'Hermione ne relativise la situation.

« Il ne peut pas y avoir deux Malfoy. Draco est enfant unique, les familles nobles ne font qu'un enfant, l'héritier de la fortune familiale. Et puis un seul Malfoy c'est suffisant tu crois pas ? »

« Bien sûr que si mais attends, tu as vu son père ou sa mère ? » insista Ron.

« J'ai aperçu Lucius Malfoy mais c'est tout. Tu es obsédés ou quoi ?» s'exclama la jeune fille.

« Non mais moi c'est madame Malfoy que j'ai vu avec Draco. Comment tu expliques qu'il est changé de boutique aussi vite, il n'y a qu'une allée je l'aurais vu s'il était passé tu ne crois pas? »

« Tu sais ce que l'on va faire, on va regarder si on les croisent et on écrira Harry OK ? » proposa Hermione.

« Ça marche ! Prêt pour la chasse Malfoy ! » s'exclama le rouquin.

Après plus d'une heure à arpenter l'allée marchande ils ne les trouvèrent pas et c'est un Ron résigné qui arrêta les recherches et rentra chez lui.

**Au manoir Malfoy**

« Si tu avais la tête qu'à fait le castor savant quand je l'ai remis à sa place c'était tellement drôle! » s'esclaffa Draco en racontant l'histoire à son frère.

« Ron ma beaucoup déçu ... Il ma parlé comme si il te parlait donc tu imagines bien que ça n'a pas été très joyeux …» raconta Gabriel d'une voix morne.

« Il à encore du dire " la fouine " ou autre mais peu importe. Tu verras bien comment il se conduira à Poudlard » répondit son frère d'une voix plus calme pour le rassurer.

C'est à ce moment là que Lucius fit son entrée dans la chambre des garçons. Il les appela et Gabriel sursauta violemment en entendant son père. Les deux blonds levèrent la tête vers lui et attendirent la suite.

« Gabriel nous devons aller t'inscrire à Poudlard pour la nouvelle rentrée » commença Lucius. Aussitôt Gabriel se mît à grimacer de terreurs et descendit se coucher sur le plancher. Draco regarda son père d'un air inquiet et vit avec stupeur que celui-ci semblait affreusement mal en voyant son cadet agir ainsi.

Le père contourna alors le lit et s'accroupit devant son fils qui se cramponnait au tapis comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Gabriel…» murmura son père.

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues du garçon. Personne ne savait ce qu'il avait vécu par la faute de Dumbledore. Il tremblait. Quand il était chez son " oncle " celui ci le battait régulièrement et avec violence. La ceinture était son arme de torture préférée. Le pire était que ... non il ne voulait pas penser à ça ... Il avait peur, terriblement peur ..

Vernon le battait comme il respirait. C'est donc pour cela que Gabriel avait reculé le jour de son arrivée quand Lucius s'était approché de lui. De même, il était plus proche de sa mère que de son père car il ne craignait pas qu'elle le batte. Pétunia se contentait de l'insulter et de l'humilier mais elle ne le frappait jamais.

Il n'en parlait pas parce que les menaces de morts que Vernon lui avait promis étaient si horribles qu'il en frissonnait rien qu'en y pensant. Derrière son apparence de garçon tranquille et heureux il cachait un passé traumatique dont les souvenirs le hantaient encore.

Dumbledore était coupable il l'avait abandonner sur le seuil de la maison de deux monstres qui l'avait battu, affamé, traité comme la pire chose et fait des atrocités encore pires...

« Je ne veux pas y aller ... Je refuse ... Il va savoir ... Me reconnaître ... Me tuer ... Je ... Suis un monstre ... Anormal .. Je dois mourir ... »

Ces mots semblaient avoir été imprimés dans l'esprit du garçon . Il les répétait comme une litanie funèbre. Son père fut choqué à l'entente de ses paroles. Quand il approcha sa main vers son fils il constata que celui ci était brûlant de fièvre et qu'il tremblait de froid. Draco se hâta d'aller chercher sa mère et la médicomage familiale.

Un quart d'heure plus tard Narcissa arriva avec une femme qui avait de long cheveux ébènes. C'était Garance Lindau, une camarade de Poudlard élève à Serdaigle. Elle était la médicomage des Malfoy depuis le début de sa carrière et les appréciait beaucoup. Narcissa était très inquiète et voulut s'approcher de son fils mais Lucius la retint. Si elle voyait Gabriel dans cet état elle paniquerait, ferait une crise d'angoisse et deviendrait incontrôlable. Lucius s'empara alors des hanches de sa femme et la tira en arrière, vers lui, l'emprisonnant contre lui. Celle ci essaya de se séparer de Lucius mais il était trop fort. Ils sortirent de la chambre tandis que Garance s'occupait de Gabriel.

Ce qu'elle vit la pétrifia sur place.

Quand elle sortit de la chambre elle vit les 3 Malfoy qui attendaient au dehors dans une ambiance pesante.

Le bruit de la canne de Lucius résonnait dans le couloir. Draco tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Narcissa était assise sur une chaise et serrait nerveusement le tissu de sa robe de soie. Quand ils virent Garance ils se levèrent d'un bond et lui demandèrent aussitôt le verdict.

Garance chercha pendant un instant les mots et se lança .

« Je lui ai administré une potion calmante qui la aider à rester tranquille sans paniquer et à mieux respirer. Puis une autre pour l'endormir dans un sommeil sans rêve. Quand il s'est endormi il a murmuré des choses plutôt effrayantes du genre : " Je ne suis qu'un monstre, je vais mourir comme les anormaux de mon espèce. Je dois mourir brûler à Vif et rejoindre l'enfer. Satan lui même me haïra par ce que je ne suis qu'un animal anormal..." Je sais que je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça sans votre ou son consentement mais il m'a semblé que la situation était assez grave. J'ai pratiqué la légilimencie et je suis tombée sur une période de 10 ans. C'est sans doute une des choses les plus affreuses que je n'ai jamais vu ... Il était battu ... Avec violence et très régulièrement ... Quand je suis sortie j'ai immédiatement vérifié si il portait des marques ou des blessures. Il a de multiples cicatrices dans le dos, le ventre, les jambes. J'ai également vu un hématome au niveau des hanches et des lacérations entre les omoplates…» expliqua Garance qui était très mal et ne savait pas comment expliquer la fin de l'horreur qu'elle avait vue.

Quiconque aurait vu les Malfoy à cet instant aurait juré avoir vu des fantômes. En effet les 3 membres étaient plus pale que des morts. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Narcissa et Draco semblait au bord du malaise. Lucius se contenait mais se cramponnait à sa canne comme si il avait peur de tomber.

« Il y a une suite ?» demanda anxieusement le père de famille.

« Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que durant ces 10 dernières années Gabriel a été ... Violé... Avec une certaine violence et depuis son plus jeune âge ...» les informa Garance d'une voix blanche.

Alors qu'en pensez vous ?

Vos avis en reviews :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey !

Comme promis je vous met le 5ème volet de Gabriel Malfoy. Ce chapitre a été long à écrire et comporte plus de descriptions que de dialogue mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

Bonne lecture, enjoy !

bises, Mae

Chapitre 5:

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Draco eu juste le temps de se ruer vers les toilettes pour vomir. Son petit frère avait été violé ... Il replongea la tête dans la cuvette ... Pour évacuer cette rage et cette peine il explosa la vitre à côté de lui et entailla de la même façon sa main. Le sang commença à couler le long de son poignet mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Il se releva doucement, se débarbouilla le visage et partit faire nettoyer sa main.

Narcissa avait les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues pales et Lucius semblait perdu... Quand Draco arriva avec sa main ensanglantée sa mère réprima un cri d'effroi. Garance appliqua sur sa main une potion désinfectante et cicatrisante et lui mît un bandage. Sans demander son reste Draco se sauva. Ses parents le regardèrent d'un air très inquiet et se tournèrent vers la médicomage.

Puis Draco se rendît dans l'aile ouest du manoir, l'aile de ses parents... Il ouvrit avec une infime précaution la porte et se faufila dans l'immense dressing de son père. Il se dirigea vers un tiroir, l'ouvrit et s'empara de l'objet convoité. Puis il ressorti et prit la fuite par une fenêtre du manoir.

**Retour dans l'aile est...**

« Je ne comprend pas il avait l'air d'aller bien ... Rien ne semblait présager ce qu'il avait subi ..» se lamenta Narcissa en s'appuyant contre le mur pour ne pas vaciller sur le sol.

« Il ... Comment est ce possible ? Nous ne savions pas et il ne montre pas ce qu'il ressent » murmura Lucius d'un ton songeur.

« C'est souvent dût au traumatisme. Gabriel l'est profondément. Il ne le montre pas car " son oncle " lui a fait les pires menaces si jamais l'idée d'en parler lui venait à l'esprit » expliqua Garance.

« Est ce qu'il va s'en remettre ?» demanda doucement Narcissa.

« Oui mais il va falloir lui apprendre à dire quand c'est trop dur pour lui ou qu'il n'est pas prêt pour certaines choses. Cela peut prendre du temps comme pas du tout » les informa la médicomage. « Je reviendrais dans quelques jours pour faire le point. »

Ils se saluèrent puis Garance transplana. Les parents allèrent voir Gabriel dans sa chambre et s'assirent sur des chaises à proximité de son lit et attendirent tandis que Narcissa tenait la main de son fils. Lucius ne remarqua qu'après quelques minutes que Draco était parti ...

**Dans un autre comté d'Angleterre**

Pas très loin de chez lui. Draco franchissait les grilles d'un autre manoir tout aussi imposant que le sien. Il toqua à la porte et fit glisser le capuche noire qui recouvrait son visage. Aussitôt une petite elfe arriva pour lui ouvrir.

« Je suis Draco Malfoy, je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec ta maîtresse » lui dit il d'une voix froide.

« Bien sur Monsieur. Tina va aller cherchez la maîtresse. Suivez Tina Monsieur » couina l'elfe en faisant signe au blond d'avancer dans le salon.

Il la suivit et se retrouva dans une sorte de salon qui ressemblait fortement au salon d'hiver dans lequel sa mère aimait prendre le thé avec ses amies ou avec son père. Devant la cheminée un immense loup de 2.50 mètres de haut et 5.50 mètres de long se prélassait. Sa fourrure était noire comme les ténèbres et ses yeux bleus comme l'océan.

Draco s'inclina devant le digne animal qui lui même baissa la tête devant le jeune sorcier qui s'avança vers lui.

« Bonjour Arès. Tu m'as manqué tu sais ?»

Comme si il comprenait Ares frotta son immense tête sur le garçon. C'est à ce moment la que des bruits de talons se firent entendre et qu'une sorcière arriva dans la pièce visiblement mécontente d'avoir été interrompue dans son travail. Elle se ravisa quand elle aperçut le jeune blond près du loup. Elle avait de long cheveux noirs bouclés qui cascadaient le long de ses épaules, une peau tout aussi Malfoyenne que celle de Draco et des yeux gris noirs. Elle s'avança vers le garçon qui leva les yeux pour regarder la femme aux lourdes paupières brunes devant lui.

« Tante Bella ! J'ai besoin de toi et de ton savoir faire sur la torture de sang de bourbes !» s'exclama Draco avant qu'elle n'ai pût dire le moindre mot.

Bellatrix Lestrange, car oui c'était bien elle, regarda son neveu d'un air satisfait puis lui demanda pourquoi il voulait torturer quelqu'un.

Draco lui expliqua rapidement l'histoire sans préciser que son frère était en fait Harry Potter. Elle fit une grimace de dégoût face aux atrocités commise sur celui qu'elle devait maintenant appeler neveu et hocha la tête positivement.

« J'ai besoin de toi parce que je ne sais pas comment faire tout seul. Tu es la meilleure pour sa ! Il faut que je kidnappe cette ordure, le séquestre et torture dans ton manoir. Car je ne pourrais pas à la maison ... Gabriel risquerais de ressentir sa présence et de paniquer » expliqua Draco devant sa tante qui semblait interdite.

« Bien mais si jamais tes parents viennent me voir pour me demander ce que je viens faire dans ton plan tu te débrouilleras tout seul pour expliquer c'est bien clair ? » tempera t-elle en fixant son neveu.

« Bien sur ! C'est la vérité ! Tu ne fais que m'aider car tu es une experte en la matière. Bon assez discuter, allons y le travail nous attend » s'exclama t'il en désignant la sortie du manoir.

Si Draco avait eu l'intelligence de demander à sa tante pour sa requête si spéciale c'était parce qu'il savait qu'elle était experte en torture et d'après lui personne au monde ne haïssait les sang de bourbes encore plus qu'elle. Même pas son père c'était donc tout dire.

Au début il avait eu l'idée de faire dévorer le cadavre de ce sale déchet à Ares mais cela aurait été une insulte au vénérable animal. Draco enviait énormément sa tante car Ares était son familier. Elle l'avait découvert vers ses 18 ans quand ses tentatives de Patronus échouaient les unes après les autres. Arès était grand comme familier, quand il était bébé il devait faire la même taille ( hauteur ) que Lucius et maintenant il était trois fois plus grand. C'est certainement pour sa que les voûtes du manoir Lestrange étaient si hautes. Le loup géant aimait énormément sa maîtresse et pouvait devenir très agressif si on s'en prenait à elle, chose qu'elle lui rendait bien. Un jour alors qu'ils étaient en mission pour le seigneur des ténèbres dans le désert d'Afghanistan, Ares s'était pris des balles d'armes moldue dans les flanc et dans les pattes en s'interposant devant sa sorcière pour la protéger alors que des soldats les bombardaient de coup de feu sans savoir qu'ils étaient des sorciers. Elle avait par la suite tué tous ces sang de bourbes en provocant une explosion tellement forte que toute la ville qui se trouvait à côté avait entendu. Quand son neveu lui avait demandé comment elle avait découvert Arès elle lui avait répondu par une autres question.

_Flash Black_

_« Comment est qu'on fait pour avoir un familier comme toi tante Bella ? Ou comme père avec Hadès ?» demanda un Draco miniature qui devait avoir 6 ans. _

_« Draco je sais bien que tu es trop jeune pour avoir appris ce sortilège mais as tu déjà vu ou entendu parler du " Patronus " ? » lui demanda telle d'une voix passive._

_Il hocha la tête positivement ._

_« Oui maman la déjà fait devant moi. C'est grand et beau » répondit le petit garçon version réduite de Lucius. _

_« As-tu remarqué que ton père ne pouvait pas en produire ? Si il ne peut pas c'est pour la même raison que moi. Nous sommes du côté du seigneur des ténèbres tu le sais bien et nous ne pouvons donc pas créer un sortilège contre les créatures qui nous sont alliées. Bien sur les detraqueurs d'Azkaban ne sont pas de notre côté car ils sont contrôlés par le ministère de la magie mais n'oublies pas que chaque créature des ténèbres est indépendante même si elle appartient à un clan lui » expliqua sa tante en essayant de ne pas utiliser de termes trop compliqués. « C'est donc pour cette raison que nous avons des familiers. Chaque sorciers doit avoir un animal qui le protège quoi qu'il arrive car cette animal peut être blessé mais ne mourra que quand son maître sorcier ou sorcière mourra . Tu comprends ?» _

_« Donc c'est pour cela que toi et père avez des familiers ? » demanda le blondinet à la sorcière brune._

_« En partie oui mais il est tout à fait possible pour un sorcier d'avoir les deux ce qui reste quand même très rare » lui avoua sa tante._

_« Moi j'aurais les deux parce que je serais un GRAND sorcier » s'exclama le petit garçon en bombant le torse._

_Fin du flash Back_

« Ares vient avec nous ce soir ?» demanda Draco en fixant le grand loup qui s'était redressé.

« Oui il pourra s'amuser aussi comme ça. Terroriser des enfants, effrayer des vieilles commères lui fera le plus grand bien » lui répondit Bellatrix en regardant Ares et Draco.

Et les deux sorciers partirent dans la nuit. Draco savait très bien ou habitaient et qui étaient les tortionnaires de son frère. Il avait déjà surprit des conversations ou Granger et Weasley demandait à Gabriel comment s'étaient passées ses vacances avec les trois Dursley. De plus, il les avait déjà aperçu rapidement à la gare de King Cross. Comme ils n'étaient pas des masses à avoir le même nom de famille il écrivit " Dursley " sur un parchemin magique visuel et trouva rapidement leur adresse. Il la recopia et la donna à sa tante avant qu'elle ne transplane en attrapant la main de Draco qui agrippa la fourrure d'Ares.

Ils arrivèrent pile devant la maison qu'habitait les Dursley. « Privet Drive, quel nom stupide comme ces moldus d'ailleurs » pensèrent simultanément Bellatrix et Draco. Le blond qui avait pensé à tout rangea sa baguette dans la poche intérieure de sa robe et en sortit une deuxième en bois de noyer, noire et simple. C'était en fait la deuxième baguette de son père, la raison pour laquelle il s'était introduit dans l'aile ouest. Draco n'ayant que 14 ans, il n'avait malheureusement pas le doit d'exercer la magie en dehors de Poudlard ou des domaines Malfoy/Lestrange qui étaient protégés par un sort qui permettait aux sorciers mineurs de pratiquer la magie sans risquer de problèmes avec le ministère.

Pour éviter tous problèmes il n'utiliserais que des sorts simples tel que " stupéfix ". Sa tante ferait le reste puis une fois rentré il pourrait se défouler à sa guise étant protégé par le sort. Au manoir pas de cadeaux, l'heure de la vengeance de Gabriel sonnera !

Ils entrèrent en silence dans la demeure. Une seule pièce était allumée et il s'agissait du salon. Ils froncèrent le nez en entrant dans ce qu'ils considéraient comme une maison de poupées miniatures. Draco murmura à sa tante :

« Ne les achèvent pas c'est tout ce que je te demande. Je veux avoir la joie de torturer ces déchets au manoir ... »

Elle hocha la tête et esquissa un sourire démoniaque et sadique.

Et c'est fini pour ce chapitre . Il vous a plut ?

Alors vous pensez que Draco va se venger seul ou que ses parents participeront ?

Avis et commentaires en reviews ! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey !

Alors plusieurs points à aborder pour ce chapitre :

1) Il y'a aura des phrases dites par Lucius et Bellatrix dans une autre langue. Elles seront traduites entre parenthèses.

2) Les personnages vont dirent des insultes envers la corpulence des Dursley. Ce n'est pas raciste mais comme ils sont décrits dans les livres ils donnent cette impression. Je vous rassure tout de suite que ces propos ne font que partis de cette histoire et ne sont pas du tout pensés.

3) Les langues qui seront parler seront pour les familiers. La première langue sera de l'afrikaans car le familier de Lucius aura des origines d'Afrique du sud. Pour le loup de Bellatrix c'est du hongrois, langue de Hongrie d'où est originaire son familier .

Par la suite je n'ai pas préciser le type de familier de Lucius donc je vous laisse le devinez et me dire de quel animal pensez vous qu'il s'agit.

**stormtrooper2 : j'apprécie énormément que tu mettes une review pour chaque chapitre ! Je suis contente d'avoir tes avis et je t'invite à continuer ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Lady Shadow : j'espère que mon histoire toute entière te plaira et merci à toi !**

Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir !

Bonne lecture et à bientôt

Enjoy, Bises

Mae

Chapitre 6:

Lucius était en train de fouiller tout le manoir à la recherche de Draco. Il commença à légèrement paniquer quand il eu finit d'inspecter chaque pièce et recoins du manoir ce qui lui prit environ trois quart d'heure car son habitation était vraiment géante. Il se rendit dans le parc devant une sorte de caverne protégée par les arbres. Il se plaça devant et commença à parler dans une langue que lui seul parlait couramment.

- Hadès, ek het jou hulp nodig. neem jou vlug, loop deur die nag lug Draco te vind. Gaan edele dier, inspekteer elke plek, elke huis, elke dorp en my na die huis gebring._ (Hadès , j'ai besoin de ton aide . Prends ton envol , parcours le ciel et trouve Draco. Va noble animal , inspecte chaque lieu , chaque maisons , chaque village et ramène le moi au manoir. )_

Le noble animal sortit de sa grotte et se dressa de tout son long et toute sa hauteur devant son maître. C'était un animal de plus de 5 mètres de haut et plus de 7 mètres de Long. Sa peau était recouverte d'écailles dorées et argentées. Ses ailes étaient immenses et provoquaient comme une tornade à chaque mouvement. Elles comportaient des contours noirs. Sa mâchoire était équipée de dents d'environ 40 voir 50 centimètres très aiguisées, ses yeux étaient améthyste et ses pattes comportaient des griffes qui auraient pu détruire le manoir des Malfoy en un seul et unique coup de patte.

La langue que parlait Lucius comportait également des bruits et des sons semblables à des grognements. N'importe qui aurait vu Lucius Malfoy grogner et parler ainsi ce serait dit qu'il était fou. A cause de sa taille imposante Hadès ne passait pas inaperçu et c'est pour cette raison que le blond appliqua un sortilège sur lui pour le rendre invisible aux yeux de tous sauf de Draco, lui ou encore sa femme. Gabriel n'était pas encore prêt pour voir Hadès.

L'animal prit alors son envol sur les recommandations de son maître et Lucius rentra tranquillement chez lui au chevet de son deuxième fils.

**Privet Drive, maison des Dursley,**

Bellatrix avançait lentement dans la maison. Elle avait lancé un sort d'insonorisation sur la bâtisse et les alentours afin de ne pas être dérangée. Arès avait contourné la maison et s'était couché devant la fenêtre du salon en attendant les ordres de sa maîtresse.

« MAMANNN ! Il y a un truc dehors qui nous regarde ! » hurla Dudley comme une fillette de 2 ans qui aurait vu un monstre sous son lit.

« Dudleynouchet il n'y a rien dans le jardin mon poussin .. Il est tard et tu dois avoir sommeil. AHHHHHHHHHH ! »

Pétunia hurla en voyant l'imposante créature tranquillement couchée dans le jardin.

« Il ne vous fera rien si on ne lui dit pas d'attaquer » fit remarquer une voix aussi froide qu'un vent d'hiver.

La mère et son fils se retournèrent pour voir un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds platine entrer dans le salon. Une longue cape noire tombait le long de ses épaules et il avait vraiment un regard glacial qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Il s'avança alors vers eux en prenant bien soin de les effrayer. Cause gagnée car le garçon brun qui ressemblait à un cachalot se cacha derrière sa mère qui n'était pas assez suffisante pour cacher le corps énorme de son fils.

« Qui ... Qui ... Qui êtes vous ? » couina telle en tentant de protéger son précieux fiston tout en tremblant de tous ses membres.

« PAPAAAAA ! » hurla Dudley en tentant de contrôler sa peur, hélas sans succès.

C'est à ce moment la qu'un sorcière aux lourdes paupières brune et ressemblant à une déesse entra dans la pièce, la baguette légèrement pointée en arrière. Elle semblait tirer un poids derrière elle. La tante de Draco afficha son célèbre rictus et regarda les deux Dursley complètement terrifiés.

« C'est ça que tu appelles " papa " ? » demanda t'elle a Dudley. Il hocha la tête. « Moi j'appellerais plutôt sa un hippopotame et apparemment on sait de qui tu tiens ton apparence de cachalot! » s'exclama telle en ricanant sarcastiquement.

« Je ne vous permet pas d'insulter mon époux ! Pour qui vous prenez vous ?! » s'exclama alors Pétunia en sortant de ses gongs.

« Je me permet toute seule alors. Quelqu'un de bien plus supérieur que vous, vulgaire moldue. » rétorqua Bella d'un ton calme.

« Stupéfix ! » Draco l'avait juste murmuré et le corps de Pétunia tomba. Elle semblait pétrifiée et Dudley poussa un hurlement hystérique. Il se précipita sur elle et la secoua en criant " maman ". Bellatrix ligota Vernon Dursley et le poussa contre un mur avec un sort qui l'empêcherait de tomber. Elle murmura doucement " Enervatum " et le gros moldu reprit doucement et difficilement conscience. Il vit alors le corps inerte de sa femme et son fils qui hurlait en vain pour qu'elle se réveille.

« Que ...que faites vous dans ma maison ?! Sortez bandes d'anormaux ! » hurla t'il a l'attention de la tante et de son neveu.

« Attend un peu la suite du spectacle Chubaka ! Regarde ton cher fils, c'est peut être un des derniers moments ou tu le verrais vivant ! » s'exclama Draco en affichant un rictus assez effrayant. Sa tante ligota et positionna la tante dans la même position que son époux mais de l'autre côté de la pièce de façon qu'elle puisse voir son mari et son fils. Elle ouvrit les portes vitrées du salon et s'adressa à Ares.

« Gyerünk Ares! fennmaradását, hogy a Jaws RIP veszi öröm volt, hogy vér permetezés. ma este, igazságot amit csinál a Malfoy család. Csak nekem az én-m Wolf, csak nekem Ares...TAMADÀS ! » _(Vas-y Ares ! que le sang jaillisse a flot , que tes machoires déchirent , prend du plaisir . Ce soir tu ne fais que rendre justice a la famille Malfoy. Viens à moi mon loup , viens à moi Ares . Attaque ! )_ hurla telle en pointant son bras vers le corps de Dudley .

Ares se leva et se dirigea vers sa maîtresse qui s'écarta de devant son chemin Quand il passa la porte, le plafond s'écroula dans un bruit sonore qui fit reculer Dudley et sursauter ses parents qui lui hurlèrent de fuir. Draco verrouilla toutes les portes et fenêtres d'un coup de baguette. Ares ouvrit la gueule et tous les Dursley purent voir les dents aiguisées du loup noir. Dudley se mît à courir dans tous les sens pour échapper à la redoutable mâchoire du loup mais ces efforts ne payèrent pas. Les dents d'Ares se refermèrent sur le mollet de Dudley qui hurla en pleurant à l'aide. Voyant que la jambe de Dudley n'allait pas tenir le choc, Bellatrix murmura doucement à l'attention d'Ares.

« Stop nem vágni a lábát! »_( Stop ! Ne lui coupe pas la jambe !)_

Il lâcha alors e garçon qui fit une chute. Il hurla en voyant l'état de sa jambe et ses parents continuaient de tenter de se défaire des cordes. Ils hurlaient comme des forcenés devant le spectacle macabre qui leur était permit de voir. Draco fit signe à sa tante qu'il était temps de rentrer au manoir et elle acquiesça de la tête. Elle stupéfixa les 3 Dursley et les fit voler grâce au sortilège de lévitation. Draco la suivit en montant sur le dos D'Ares qui s'était baissé pour que le jeune sorcier puisse grimper. Bellatrix attrapa la fourrure de l'animal et transplana à son manoir.

Pendant ce temps dans le ciel, Hadès n'avait rien trouvé. Il avait fait le tour de l'Angleterre mais les recherches s'étaient avérées être négatives. Il retrouva donc au manoir de son maître et se posa au sol sans vraiment de douceur.

Dans la chambre de Gabriel, Narcissa avait fini par s'endormir. La tête de la blonde reposait doucement aux côté de son fils. Lucius ne voulait pas dormir, il voulait qu'Hadès revienne au plus vite. Quand il entendit l'animal revenir il se précipita vers la sortie et le rejoignit dans la parc. Quand il vit Hadès seul il comprit que les recherches n'avaient rien données.

Il " discuta " quelques instants avec l'animal puis rentra. Une fois à l'intérieur il eut un pressentiment. Comme si il savait en fait ou était Draco. Il transplana alors...

**Manoir Lestrange,**

Bellatrix avait enfermé les Dursley dans les cachots souterrains de son manoir. Ares se promenait dans le manoir en silence tandis que Draco se dirigeait vers les cachots. Baguette en main il était prêt. Il arriva alors devant la porte de la cellule de Vernon. Cette sale ordure, ce déchet qui avait brisé son petit frère devait payer. Son père lui avait déjà dit que pour pouvoir lancer ce qu'on appelait les " impardonnables " il fallait avoir de la haine ! Tant mieux car l'unique sentiment qui l'habitait était la haine puissance infini.

« Tu dois le vouloir Draco. Puises en toi la haine qu'il faut pour donner à ce moldu la sanction qu'il mérite » susurra Bellatrix à l'oreille de son neveu.

« Oui ! » Le ton était déterminé. « Endoloris ! » Vernon esquissa juste une grimace de douleur.

« Draco ... Gabriel a été violé. Ce monstre la détruit. Il ne fera plus jamais confiance à quelqu'un, ne te parlera plus, te haïra de tout son être, aura peur de toi ... Et c'est sa faute ! »

Toutes ces paroles prononcées par Bellatrix n'étaient pas pensées réellement. Elle provoquait son neveu afin qu'il craque et que la haine s'échappe de son cœur. Elle continuait jusqu'au l'épuisement et l'agacement de Draco.

« LA FERME ! TAIS TOI JE NE VEUX PLUS T'ENTENDRE ! Rugit t'il ! ENDOLORIS !» hurla Draco en pointant sa baguette tremblante vers Vernon.

Cette fois ci le gros moldu se tordît littéralement de douleur sur le sol. Il hurla sa douleur et Draco recommença ainsi plus de 3 fois. Sa tante abaissa la baguette de Draco au bout des 3 fois.

« Si tu veux recommencer demain il faut le laisser en vie » murmura telle.

Draco éclata en sanglots dans les bras de sa tante. Elle lui caressa maladroitement la tête, ne savant pas vraiment comment faire vu qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'instinct maternel. Ils remontèrent dans le hall pour tomber nez à nez avec Lucius…

« Père »

Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Est ce que vous avez aimé ? J'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires en reviews ! :)

xx


	7. Chapter 7

Hey !

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui sera plein de réponses aux questions que vous m'avez posées ! Tout d'abord je vais vous répondre ^°^

**Dadoumarine : alors est ce que Dumbledore va savoir que Harry n'est plus avec les Dursley ? Mystère ... Tu le sauras dans les prochains chapitres ...^^ eh bien l'infirmière n'a rien remarqué parce qu'elle n'a pas encore vu Harry/Gabriel . Celle qui la examiné c'est Garance Lindau la médicomage des Malfoy . Pour la dernière question tu auras également la réponse dans les prochains chapitres .**

**stormtrooper2 : en ce qui concerne la souffrance des Dursley je ne dirais rien mais quelque chose me dit que si tu attend une vengeance horrible tu risque d'être ravi en lisant ce chapitre . ^^**

**Noémie : pour faire un résumé je trouve que tu as raison de te demander pour Hermione car je n'ai pas encore d'idée à son propos . En revanche comme tu dis pour Ron ça semble très mal parti et même voir terminé . Pour ce qui est de Gringott j'avais déjà prévu d'en parler mais pas tout de suite . La suite avec des révélations arrivera bientôt ...**

**Adénoïde : ll est vrai que que les fictions ou Harry est le frère de Draco sont nombreuses . Mais je te rassure la mienne aura une fin et peut être même un volet 2 . Pour ce qui concerne l'entende entre Draco et Gabriel leur relation évoluera au fil des chapitres ...  
>Donc pour résumer tes deux derniers commentaires Gabriel à une nouvelle baguette car chaque sorcier possède une baguette unique . Harry Potter était propriétaire d'une qui était adapté à lui et à ses pensées . Gabriel Malfoy n'a jamais acheter de baguette , son idéologie et ses pensées sont différentes de celle d'Harry Potter même si des similitudes de son ancienne identité se retrouvent chez Gabriel .<br>Pour ce qui est de Gringott , et de l'école tu m'as coupée l'herbe sous le pied ^^. J'avais déjà le projet de le mettre dans une autre école et de le faire aller à Gringott mais tous ça se déroulera dans les prochains chapitres .**

Bon voilà ! Merci à tous et à toutes d'avoir laissez une review , ça me fait très plaisir d'y répondre .

Des scènes de tortures et de violence seront introduites dans ce chapitre . Pour les lecteurs sensibles veuillez vous abstenir de lire ce chapitre . Les propos ne sont pas pervers mais comme je vous ai répondu les Dursley vont en prendre pour leur grade et tout en pleine figure ! Le vengeance sera terrible ^^

Sur ce je vous laisse lire tranquillement ce chapitre .  
>Enjoy ! Bises<br>Mae

* * *

><p>La vengeance est un plat qui se déguste glacé<p>

Draco était comme pétrifié . Son père se tenait devant lui tel une statue de glace et le fixait d'un regard glacial . Draco se ratatina sur lui quand Bellatrix prit les devants et s'avança vers son beau frère .

- Lucius , quel bon vent t'amène par ici ? demanda telle de sa voix de petite fille en fixant le grand blond qui avait tourné le regard vers elle

- Draco ... Dit moi que tu n'as pas fait ce que je crois ...répondit Lucius voix d'une voix polaire .

- Je l'ai fait parce que sans ça je ne me sentais pas bien ! Cette ordure doit payer pour ce qu'il a fait à Gabriel ! Jamais je ne le laisserais refaire ce qu'il a fait à mon frère à quelqu'un d'autre ! rugit Draco en se fichant éperdument du ton employé pour répondre à son paternel

Son père se rapprocha de lui et lui fit une accolade . Il demanda mentalement à Bellatrix ou elle avait mis les Dursley et celle ci désigna la porte descendant aux cachots . Il s'avança alors d'un pas déterminé et sortit sa baguette . Bellatrix et Draco le suivirent en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire .

Lucius s'arrêta devant la cellule de Pétunia qui recula légèrement en voyant l'homme la mépriser et la toiser . Son regard était aussi froid que la banquise d'Antarctique et son visage était figé de rage . Derrière lui le même garçon blond qui devait sans doute être son fils si on comparait les cheveux identiques d'une blondeur presque blanche des deux hommes . La femme qui se trouvait dans le coin de la salle ne devait pas être la mère du garçon mais une tante ou une marraine . Elle ne ressemblait en rien au jeune blond et semblait même bien être tout le contraire hormis la peau laiteuse . Elle afficha un rictus reflétant un peu de folie et son goût pour la torture . Un rictus qui pouvait devenir vite effrayant si on la regardait pendant un assez longtemps . Ses yeux semblaient pétiller de folie et de sadisme . Dans son ombre le même loup qui avait blessé son fiston était sagement couché comme dans le jardin .

- Quel genre de mère êtes vous pour laisser votre époux battre et violer un enfant qui aurais pu être le votre ? Demanda Lucius d'une voix débordante de mépris et de rage

- Je ... Ce rejeton n'est pas le notre mais celui de ma traîtresse de sœur . La magie ... Une sorcière . Mes parents étaient toujours fiers d'elle tandis que je restais dans l'ombre . Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait quand Lord machin chose à tué ses parents . Malheureusement j'ai hériter de son bâtard de gamin et il a payer pour les humiliations constantes que j'ai du subir à cause de sa mère ! Cracha Pétunia en fixant Lucius avec jubilation

- On n'insulte pas un Malfoy sans payer et surtout pas quand on se trouve être de la vermine moldue ! ENDOLORIS ! S'exclama le blond en pointant sa baguette sur le corps maigre de la femme brune qui se mît à se tordre de douleur devant les yeux grands ouvert de Lucius

- Maman ... Dit soudainement une voix timide à côté de la cellule de Pétunia

- Draco occupe toi de lui ! Je n'ai pas de temps à lui accorder . Ses deux monstres de parents vont m'occuper un certain temps murmura Lucius d'une voix très calme tout en endolorisant Pétunia qui se tordait de douleur en criant

Draco se rendit devant la cellule de Dudley .  
>- Cela ne t'a pas dérangé que ton hippopotame de père ne viole mon frère ? Je suis certain que tu as bien dût t'amuser de voir quelqu'un profiter de la faiblesse d'un autre n'est pas ? Demanda Draco de sa voix traînant et glaciale tout en fixant le garçon qui tremblait en regardant les deux yeux gris orages qui lançaient des éclairs<p>

- Je ... J'étais jamais là ...mentit Dudley en tremblant

- Sache deux choses : je déteste que l'on me mente et que l'on me prenne pour un imbécile s'exclama Draco d'une voix polaire .  
>Pétrificus Totalus ! Immédiatement le corps de Dudley se raidit et seuls ses yeux furent capable de bouger . Ainsi Draco pouvait le torturer sans que Dudley ne fasse le moindre mouvement .<br>Furunculus ! Le corps de Dudley se retrouva couvert de pustules violettes et kaki qui provoquaient des démangeaisons terribles . Dudley souffrait donc sans pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement et ne pouvait donc pas se gratter . Il se mît à hurler et à pleurer .

À ses côtés Bellatrix semblait en pleine conversation avec Arès pour décider de la manière de torturer Vernon ! Le moldu la regardait d'un air très surpris car la sorcière parlais en hongrois et il ne comprenait rien .

- _Ares! Van annyi ötleteket, tortire, hogy semmi sem egyértelmű az agyamban! Ares világítja meg nekem!  
>Meg kell találni a tökéletes varázslat vagy a tücsök, hogy a legtöbb fog szenvedni ezt a hulladékot, miközben figyelembe véve a fiókot-quil már most, a szenvedés, és ha Draco akar még gyakorolt a luo kell tartom, hogy életben... ami kár... ó Merlin és a Salazar most volt a legcsodálatosabb ötlet !<em>!** (1)** S'exclama la sorcière en s'avançant vers gros moldu qui la regardait d'un air effrayé

- J'espère que tu as bien profiter d'avoir violer et battu mon neveu car à présent je vais modifier ton corps de façon irréversible et c'est sans doute quelque chose dont tu te souviendras très longtemps susurra t'elle d'une voix doucereuse qui était très effrayante

- Non! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! s'exclama le moldu qui venait de comprendre le plan tordu de Bellatrix

- Qui m'en empêche ? Merlin et Salazar m'approuvent ! S'exclama Bellatrix en éclatant d'un rire sadique et terrifiant qui aurait pu glacer le sang de Vernon

- Mais avant je vais utiliser ce sortilège que mon charmant neveu à Utiliser sur ton cachalot de fils murmura t'elle d'une voix faible mais tout autant effrayante . Pétrificus Totalus ! Vernon tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd .

Le regard de Bellatrix se figea un instant , l'action qu'elle allait faire la dégoûtait parce que le faire sur ce moldu était juste ... Répugnant . Elle se reprit en pensant à ce plaisir qu'elle avait de torturer les gens et l'envie de massacrer le tortionnaire de son deuxième neveu . Elle pointa alors sa baguette sur le bas du corps de Vernon et marmonna "Difindo " . Aussitôt un flot de sang jaillit et elle faillit le prendre en pleine figure . Elle recula et faillit tomber sur Ares qui se poussa de la trajectoire de Bellatrix .

Draco se retourna et vit que Pétunia semblait presque en train de s'étouffer avec sa langue . Il se rapprocha de Lucius et lui demanda ce qu'il lui avait infligé . Son père répondit très naturellement qu'il avait pratiquer le sort " Bloclang " . Elle ne pouvait plus parler car sa langue était bloquer à son palais . Draco hocha la tête et repartit s'amuser avec son nouveau jouet .

- Braquium-emendo ! Lucius murmura et le corps de la femme s'affaissa d'un coup . Il venait de lui enlever tous les os et elle gisait à présent sur le sol telle une marionnette désarticulée . Elle était donc toujours consciente mais ne pouvait ni parler ni même effectuer un mouvement . Lucius la regarda d'un air triomphant et la laissa pour rejoindre Bellatrix qui s'était finalement reçu du sang sur le corps .

- Par Merlin ! S'exclama t'il horrifié en voyant l'état de Vernon . Il regarda sa belle sœur qui était à présent recouverte de sang mais qui semblait plutôt fière d'elle . Elle avait jouer à merveille les chirurgiens et sans avoir toucher Vernon . Juste avec sa baguette et un peu de concentration autrement dit elle était géniale d'après elle. Son œuvre était à présent terminé et elle voulait avoir l'avis des autres .  
>Elle se poussa pour laisser son beau frère et son neveu admirer son travail et ceux cirent n'arrivèrent pas à retenir leur masque d'indifférence face à cette vue ..<p>

Bellatrix avait sectionner le membre masculin de Vernon au plus court et pour éviter qu'il ne meurt d'hémorragie elle l'avait bien recousu . Il était désormais dans l'impossibilité pour toujours d'avoir de relations sexuelles avec quiconque . De cette façon il souffrait le martyre , Draco et Lucius pouvaient le torturer à leurs guises et tout le monde était content sauf Vernon bien sur mais tout le monde s'en moquait .

Même si il haïssait Vernon et sa famille de tout son être Lucius ne pût s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'aimerait pour rien au monde se retrouver dans cette position avec un membre amputé .

Lucius , Draco , Bellatrix et Ares sortirent des cachots en laissant leurs 3 victimes " reposer " pour le lendemain . Le père et le fils rentrèrent au manoir et prirent une douche . Lucius en train de se laver quand Narcissa déboula comme une furie dans la salle de bain et ouvrit la porte de la cabine de douche sans frapper au préalable .

- Gabriel est réveillé ! S'écria t'elle . Lucius la regarda avec stupeur . Sa femme . La douce Cissy venait de faire irruption dans la salle de bain et avait ouvert la porte de la douche alors qu'il était dessous . Il fut prit d'une envie folle de l'embrasser tellement il était content du travail effectué sur les Dursley . Il la tira vers lui et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes . Narcissa lui rendit son baiser puis se défit au bout de quelques instants et se lança un sort de séchage car elle était complètement trempée .

Une fois fini les 2 Malfoy se rendirent dans la chambre de leur cadet qui était encore allongé sous les épaisses d'ouvertures de l'immense lit .

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Arès j'ai tellement d'idées de torture que rien n'est clair dans mon esprit . Éclaire moi Ares ! Il faut que je trouve le sortilège ou la technique parfaite pour faire souffrir ce déchet tout en prenant en compte qu'il a déjà subi les doloris et si Draco veut s'exercer de nouveau sur lui je dois le garder en vie ... C'est bien dommage ...oh par Merlin et Salazar je viens d'avoir l'idée la plus géniale !<strong>

Alors qu'en pensez vous ? C'est assez cruel comme sanction à votre goût ? Parce Que comme je l'ai écrit ce n'est pas fini !  
>J'attend vos avis , réactions et commentaires en reviews !<p>

Bye !


	8. Chapter 8

Hey !

Voilà le 8eme chapitre de Gabriel Malfoy . J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous prie de croire que la torture infligée est indispensable . ( le sadisme est obligé dans cette fiction^^ ) .  
>Bon je vais aussi répondre à vos commentaires . Ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que vous appréciez mon histoire !<p>

**Dadoumarine : Avec greyback c'est un plan assez tordu il faut le reconnaître mais je vais y penser ^^ pour ce qui est l'examen de l'infirmière je pense que qu'il n'y en aura pas ou du moins pas des la rentrée .. Tu verras au fil des chapitres ^^**

**Lady Shadow : pour ce qui est du familier je ne vais pas donner la réponse ... Ce serait trop simple mais ne t'inquiète pas , tous vos commentaires et réactions sont pris en compte et les réponses sont toutes dans le chapitre.**

**stormtrooper2 : J'étais certaine que mon idée de torture sur Vernon t'aurais plu ! Pour ce qui est la suite je dois bien avouer que tu as vraiment des idées tordues très imaginatives qui sortent de l'ordinaire mais qui me plaisent beaucoup . Ne t'inquiète pas pour la suite de la torture que j'ai imaginée et qui devrait sûrement te plaire tout comme la première :)**

**Des scènes de violence seront également présentes comme dans le dernier chapitre . Je recommande donc aux âmes sensibles de ne pas lire ce chapitre et bien sur tout ça est vos risques et périls ^^**

Et voilà ! Fin des réponses et maintenant place a la lecture du chapitre !

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !  
>Enjoy ! Bises<br>Mae

* * *

><p>Un douloureux passé<p>

Lucius et Narcissa se tenaient dans la chambre de leur fils . Celui ci remuait légèrement et semblait transpirer abondamment . Il se retourna et ouvrit difficilement les yeux . Il vit alors ses parents le regarder avec inquiétude . Il avait peur mais ne savait pas pour qu'elle raison . Après tout il était enfin de retour chez lui après toutes se épreuves et avait à présent une famille qu'il pouvait qualifier en or .  
>Sa mère s'approcha doucement de lui et lui prit la main . Gabriel tressailli légèrement mais se ravisa . Sa mère était la douceur incarnée et la figure maternelle qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir . Il sentit également que son père restait volontairement en arrière pour ne pas l'effrayer . Gabriel ne voulait pas les blesser mais il ne savait pas comment allait réagir Lucius surtout qu'il était allongé et incapable de se défendre en cas d'attaque .<p>

- Gabriel ... Mon chéri , tu es à la maison ne t'inquiète pas , nous ne te ferons pas de mal dit doucement sa mère en lui caressant le front de sa main.

- Je ...je suis désolé murmura t'il en fermant les yeux

- De quoi mon chéri ? Demanda doucement sa mère en continuant de le caresser sur le front

- J'ai été faible ... Je ne me suis pas défendu et je ne serais jamais aussi puissant ou fort comme Draco . Je suis un anormal qui est un poids pour vous marmonna t'il d'une voix morne comme si ces paroles avaient étés apprises par cœur

Narcissa tourna des yeux pleins de larmes vers son époux qui s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui posa une main sur l'épaule . Il se baissa et se mît à la hauteur de son fils qui sursauta à la présence de son père .

- Gabriel , tu ne seras jamais un poids pour nous quoi qu'il arrive . Tu es à jamais notre fils et nous t'aimons de tout notre cœur de parents . Nous sommes la pour te protéger , t'aimer et t'apporter les soins nécessaires lui expliqua sa mère d'une voix douce en retenant ses sanglots .

- Tu es mon fils au même niveau que Draco l'est . Vous êtes tous les deux mes fiertés et je le jure devant Merlin que plus jamais je ne laisserais quelqu'un te faire le mal qu'il t'a fais Gabriel dit Lucius en regardant son cadet qui pût lire de la sincérité dans les yeux de son père .

Lucius avait encore plus envie de massacrer Vernon . Ce sale monstre avait traumatiser son fils qui se méfiait de tout le monde et qui prenait peur au moindre bruit , il avait fait de lui un petit oiseau chétif malade . Il payerais pour le mal fait à son fils et à sa famille .  
>Narcissa s'assit sur le lit et berça son fils dans une étreinte maternelle regorgeant de douceur et d'amour . Lucius les regarda afin de s'éclipser dans son bureau . Il devait réfléchir à un moyen de vengeance plus que sadique .<p>

Il regarda un tableau peint , représentant ses fils à l'âge de 1 an quelques temps avant l'horrible tragédie . Regarder ce portrait le fit se rappeler de l'époque maudite qui avait suivit l'enlèvement du cadet ..

_Flash Back_

_Par une sombre nuit d'été une ombre s'avançait sans le noir . Le visage caché d'une fine capuche noire la silhouette entra dans ce qui semblait être une nurserie. Sans faire de bruit et sans réveiller les propriétaires du manoir l'ombre s'avança vers l'un des berceau et s'empara délicatement de l'enfant en prenant soin de le cacher sous sa cape . Sa mission accomplit la silhouette repartie comme elle était entrée ..._

_Au petit matin aux alentours de 7:30 une elfe arriva en hurlant dans la chambre de ses maîtres qui dormaient encore profondément ._

_- Maître Malfoy ! Gabriel ... Le bébé ... Le berceau test vide ...me hurlait la créature au pied du lit des Malfoy_

_Lucius grogna quelque chose et se leva en fusillant la créature . Narcissa émergea immédiatement de son sommeil et regarda la créature qui avait les joues couvertes de larmes . Elle se précipita hors de la pièce en courant .  
>Lucius promit à l'elfe les pires punitions possibles si elle avait fait tout ce vacarme pour rien et que l'enfant était juste caché sous des couvertures .<em>

_Mais il ne fit jamais rien ... Un hurlement strident dont laisser échapper de la douleur s'éleva dans le manoir en direction de la chambre des jumeaux . Lucius se précipita comme sa femme quelques instants pour la retrouver devant le berceau de Gabriel , vide . Elle était en larmes et hurlait de désespoir en serrant convulsivement la couverture de son bébé . Lucius retourna toute la chambre , mît une pagaille que même un enfant n'aurait pas pu mettre dans tout son manoir pour finalement revenir bredouille . Son deuxième fils pleurait , effrayé par les hurlements de détresse de sa mère . Lucius le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement . Une larme coula sur ses joues pales . Ce fut la première et la dernière._

_Au fil des semaines Lucius avait sollicité toute l'aide possible venant des sorciers les plus puissants et avaient tester toutes sortes de rituels magiques hélas qui se terminèrent tous par un échec . L'état de Narcissa avait empiré et le médicomage avait diagnostiquer une grave dépression . À la plus grande exaspération de Lucius les médias en avaient entendu parler et quelques temps après l'annonce de la dépression de Mme Malfoy faisait la une des journaux ..._

_Elle restait jour et nuit cloîtrée dans la chambre des jumeaux , la couverture en soie de Gabriel serrée contre elle . Elle était près de la vitre et contemplait désespérément le ciel . Elle était devenue extrêmement faible et ne lui pouvait donc plus allaiter son bébé . Lucius avait pourtant essayer mais sans succès .  
>Les seules fois ou elle avait réagi , elle avait dégrafer passivement son corsage et laisser Lucius se débrouiller avec le reste . Pas facile quand on est un homme de devoir nourrir son fils . Il avait tenter les premiers mois de préserver l'allaitement naturel que Narcissa avait à tout prix voulut faire en priant sa femme tous les jours pour qu'elle lui donne le sein mais il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avais pas assez d'énergie pour produire du lait et nourrir son bébé . Elle était en sous alimentation , dépressive , insomniaque , muette et au fond du gouffre . Ce n'était plus Narcissa , c'était son fantôme ...<em>

_Le déclic fut quand Draco vint la voir et lui dit du haut de ses deux ans :  
>Draco veut pas maman triste ...<em>

_Cette petite voix douce d'enfant sortie Narcissa de ses pensées obscures .., elle souleva avec difficultés son fils et le serra dans ses bras en lui caressant la tête et en lui murmurant des mots doux . Elle le serrait dans ses bras comme si elle avait peur qu'on lui prenne de nouveau un bébé .  
>Elle remonta la pente doucement et difficilement. Son fils , son mari , et sa sœur étant les seules personnes qui lui donnaient la force de se battre et de vivre . Elle et Lucius continuaient toujours à chercher Gabriel sans se décourager .<em>

_Lucius quant à lui avait eu également du mal à remonter la pente . La tristesse qui l'envahissait était énorme et sa rage encore plus . Il noyait sa peine au travail , au ministère . Il s'acharnait sur les employés , le personnel , sur les clients . Tout le monde en prit sur son grade et plein la figure . Un jour Lucius avait même failli utiliser un impardonnable sur un homme qui l'avait énervé pour un énième motif . Il était surnommé " la tornade blonde du ministère . "  
>Ceux qui prirent le plus furent Weasley et Potter . James ne comprit l'attitude de Lucius qu'une semaine avant son décès . Pour les autres, personnes ne comprit jamais la rage qui habitait le blond .<em>

_Fin du flash Back_

Lucius sortit alors de ses pensées sombres et sortit également de son bureau . Il ne devait et ne voulait pas délaisser son deuxième fils et c'est ainsi qu'il se dirigea vers l'aile Est du château pour voir Draco . Quand il arriva devant la porte de la chambre de Draco il hésita mais se décida à toquer . La voix triste de son fils lui répondit et il entra . Draco était allongé sur son lit en diagonale et un certain nombre de couteaux argentés étaient plantés sur un panneau ou il était écrit : à mort les Moldus .

- Draco je sais ce que tu dois ressentir .. Sache que ta colère est tout à fait normal et si tu veux en parler ta mère et moi sommes disponibles pour toi mon fils ..commença Lucius en s'approchant de la silhouette blonde allongée

- Si il y a quelque chose qui me remonterait le moral ce serait de voir Weasley et de lui démolir la figure avec mes poings ! Il a insulter Gabriel en pensant que c'était moi ! Sans réfléchir comme d'habitude ! Je veux faire souffrir aussi le sale déchet qui a fait ces atrocités à Gaby ! Il payera ! Ils payeront tous ! Siffla Draco d'une voix remplie de haine

- Draco ... Calme toi mon fils ... Nous sommes à la maison si tu as besoin tu peux lâcher tes sentiments dit doucement Lucius en s'asseyant vers son fils qui tremblait de rage

- Je ... Il la violé ! Et moi j'ai été un horrible monstre avec lui durant 3 ans ... Je .. Si j'avais su je n'aurais jamais ...

La voix de Draco tremblait et il sentait que les larmes n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Il se sentait tellement mal vis à vis de ce qu'il avait fait à son frère sans savoir que c'était lui . Il était prêt à tout pour le protéger et surtout des ordures comme Vernon.  
>C'était trop sur et il éclata en larmes rageuses et emplies de tristesse dans les bras de son père qui réconforta son aîné comme il pût . Lucius aimait profondément sa familles et ses deux fils étaient ses rois même si il ne le montrait pas aux premiers abords . On pouvait le qualifier d'homme froid , distant , cynique, Hautain et toutes autres choses , il n'en restait pas moins un homme pour qui la famille était le plus important .<br>Pendant un long moment Lucius et Draco profitèrent de ce moment de complicité qui était devenu rare depuis un moment . Puis quand Draco se calma son père lui proposa d'aller voir Gabriel pour que les deux frères se parlent ce qui mit Draco d'une meilleure humeur .

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre , Gabriel était toujours blotti dans les bras de sa mère qui regarda avec inquiétude les deux nouveaux venus .  
>Elle leur fit un signe de tête de rester ou ils étaient , pas trop près mais pas trop loin .<p>

Draco s'avança vers son frère et se mît à sa hauteur pour lui parler . Les parents se retirèrent pour laisser leurs deux fils parler mais ils restèrent à proximité pour s'assurer qu'en cas de problèmes ils étaient la .

Quelques semaines plus tard ...

L'état de Gabriel s'était bien améliorer et celui craignait moins la présence de Lucius près de lui . La dernière fois Gabriel avait accepté que son père s'asseye près de lui et ils parlèrent pendant 1 heure entière .  
>Deux jours après le réveil de Gabriel , Lucius et Draco étaient retournés au manoir de Bellatrix . Narcissa était restée au manoir pour rester avec l'amour de sa vie et pouvoir ainsi le surveiller .<p>

_Flash Back_

_Ce fut Rodolphus qui vint leur Ouvrir . Il les accompagna donc aux cachots et tous purent voir Bellatrix qui semblait s'amuser comme une folle avec Dudley .  
>Elle l'avait pendu par les pieds dans les airs et faisait claquer des fouets sur lui en agitant sa baguette telle une marionnettiste .<em>

_- Bella , je peux voir que tu as trouver un passe temps divertissant susurra Lucius d'une voix doucereuse en voyant Dudley pleurer tandis que ses parents ou plutôt son père hurlait pour que la sorcière arrête . En effet la sortilège qui collait la bouche de Pétunia s'était estompé et celle ci arrivait juste à produire des sons vraiment étranges étant donner qu'elle n'avait plus un seul os dans le corps .  
>Draco se dirigea vers la tante et lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre ce qui fit rebondir la chair . Draco en frissonna de dégoût .<em>

_- Vous êtes autant coupable que votre mari ! Je vous tuerais de mes propres mains si c'était possible mais avant nous allons jouer ! S'exclama Draco d'une voix polaire calquée sur celle de son paternel_

_Elle le regarda avec des yeux furieux mais ne pouvait rien faire . Draco n'eut aucun mal à lancer le doloris sur la tante qui se tordît ( si on peut le dire ) sous la douleur . Son corps agissait bizarrement étant donner le manque des os . Draco en eut un rire sadique qui aurait effrayer n'importe qui . Il lui lança un sort de découpe sur les cheveux en murmura " Dinfindo " . Elle se retrouva alors entièrement chauve . Puis le sort de pustules le recouvrit la faisant ressembler à une énorme crapaud tout mou ._

_- Il faudrait revoir à réviser tes classiques Draco ...dit alors la voix amusé de son oncle qui le regardait derrière_

_- C'est vrai mais j'avoue que c'est vraiment drôle de les voir hurler pour se gratter alors qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire ! J'aime vraiment les voir payer mais attend de voir père en action ! S'exclama Draco tout en continuant son petit jeu_

_Son oncle émit une sorte de rire sarcastique et sadique puis repartit dans la direction de sa femme qui rigolait telle une folle sortie d'un asile . Lucius s'était rapproché très doucement de la silhouette de Vernon qui souffrait toujours le martyr depuis l'intervention que Bellatrix avait effectué sur lui . Il lui donnait un grand coup de pied dans sa partie douloureuse et Vernon hurla de douleur ._

_- Aucune retenue ...lança Lucius de sa plus belle voix polaire méprisante  
>Endoloris ! Murmura t'il<em>

_Vernon se mît alors à convulser comme une vulgaire loque aux pieds de Lucius qui ne s'estimait toujours pas satisfait . Il lui ordonna alors par impérium d'aller étrangler sa femme avec ses propres mains .  
>Ne sachant pas contrôler ce genre de sort , Vernon s'exécuta , se traînant sur le sol tel un animal blessé , gémissant comme un bébé . Il passa à travers les portes ouvertes que Rodolphus avait ouvertes pour rejoindre le corps mou de pétunia . Il n'eut pas de mal à l'étrangler , la voix de Lucius résonnant dans son esprit .<em>

_-ÉTRANGLE LA ! Avec tes mains sale pourriture ! Sifflait la voix froide du blond_

_Quand les yeux de Pétunia se fermèrent tous comprirent qu'elle venait de mourir . Son corps ne pouvant pas donner de preuves car elle ne pouvait pas bouger en revanche seuls ses yeux s'agitaient encore légèrement et comme elle ne donnait plus de signe de vie , la mission était accomplie .  
>Vernon rampa vers sa cellule toujours sous le contrôle du blond qui n'était TOUJOURS pas satisfait . Il devait le torturer un peu plus .<em>

_Bellatrix fit un mouvement de poignet et une corde vint enserrer le coup du moldu tandis qu'un fouet claquait sur son corps ( même sort que Bellatrix lance sur les rafleurs au manoir Malfoy dans Hp 7 partie 1 à la fin ) . Elle semblait éduquer un animal trop indiscipliné , trop violent . Elle s'amusait vraiment si on n'en jugeait par le rire sadique qui se faisait entendre dans les cachots !_

_C'est alors que Lucius eu une idée . Une idée géniale d'après lui .. Il parla rapidement avec Rodolphus , sa belle sœur et son fils de son plan ..._

À suivre ...

* * *

><p>Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Je suis sûre que tout le monde voudra connaître la suite de cette torture n'est ce pas ? ^^<br>Bon en attendant dites moi ce que vous en pensez , vos avis et commentaires en reviews les amis ! :)

Bisous et à bientôt  
>Mae<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey !

Me revoilà avec un nouveau volet de Gabriel Malfoy !  
>J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant que les autres chapitres et que vous apprécierez l'histoire . Je vais également me faire un plaisir de répondre à vos commentaires .:)<p>

**stormtrooper2 : oui moi aussi ça me fait de la peine de devoir le décrire ainsi mais je ne peux pas écrire qu'il va bien et que la vie est rose ... Pour ce qui est de l'école je comptais en parler dans ce chapitre tu as de la chance :) et pour le rapprochement avec son père et son frère tu pourras lire une partie avec un des deux membres .**

**Dadoumarine : et bien pour répondre à tes questions sur les soins que l'infirmière à pratiquer sur lui , Pomfresh n'a jamais pu observer ou découvrir les cicatrices ou les marques car les blessures qu'Harry se faisaient toujours sur les bras , le visage et les jambes . Dans les film , puisque que Gabriel n'a pas encore fait sa quatrième année , il est toujours blessé mais ses blessures ne sont pas visibles car il n'enlève jamais les habits cachants ses marques . J'espère avoir répondu à ta question. Pour l'enlèvement de Gabriel la réponse sera dans le chapitre dédié à Poudlard .**

Voilà ! Je crois avoir fini et je vous laisse apprécier la lecture . Bonne journée et à bientôt !  
>Enjoy ! Bisous !<p>

Mae

* * *

><p>Inquiétudes ...<p>

_Lucius venait d'exposer son idée aux autres et tous hochèrent la tête en abordant un sourire sadique . Ils pointèrent tous leurs baguettes sur Vernon en disant en même temps : " Endoloris " . Vernon fut frappé par quatre rayons de lumière . Son corps fut illuminé et son dos se cambra violemment dans le sens inverse . Il resta ainsi quelques temps puis retomba violemment sur les dalles de pierre . La douleur était trop forte pour qu'il hurle de plus il n'en avait plus la force ...Il convulsa avec une force impressionnante puis son corps se raidit ne bougeant plus ._

_Draco prit alors la parole devant tant de silence .  
>- C'est fini ? Je ne savais pas que les doloris pouvaient tuer un être humain ...<em>

_- Un doloris torture mais plusieurs doloris à pleine puissance et venant de baguettes différentes provoquent une douleur tellement atroce que la plupart du temps la victime ne survit pas expliqua alors Rodolphus en regardant son neveu_

_Draco hocha la tête et regarda son père qui regardait le cadavre du moldu avec dégoût . Bellatrix s'avança alors vers Dudley et pratiqua un sortilège d'amnésie . Ainsi il ne se souviendrait pas des visages des ses agresseurs mais se rappèlerait parfaitement comment ses parents s'étaient fait tués et tout en conservant les plus précis détails . Leur tâche étant fini Rodolphus transplana avec le garçon brun et le laissa devant unnorphelinat , geste qui débordait de bonté d'après lui ._

_Les deux blonds rentrèrent chez eux avec satisfaction et purent dirent à Narcissa que les Dursley ne feraient plus jamais de mal à Gabriel ..._

_Fin du flash Back_

Un matin comme les autres , Gabriel se leva doucement . Il reprenait tous les jours un peu plus confiance en lui et à sa famille . Il avait passer beaucoup de temps dans sa chambre souvent endormi et dans les nuages à cause des potions . Mais maintenant il voulait prendre l'air . Il sortit doucement du manoir et vit sa mère et son frère qui disputaient une partie d'échec . À en juger par la tête de Draco celui ci se faisait battre à plate couture par sa chère mère .  
>Il faisait beau et le soleil était au rendez vous . Gabriel se dirigea doucement vers l'étang d'eau clair dans le parc du manoir et s'assit en tailleur sur le petit ponton de bois . Il gardait ce regard rivé vers l'horizon et cette lueur de tristesse permanente était toujours présente dans ses yeux ..<p>

- Mère , Gabriel est dans sa chambre ou est t'il sorti ? demanda alors Draco qui ressentait un pressentiment mauvais au fond de lui

- Il se repose mon chéri mais si tu préfères être sur nous pouvons demandez à Tauriel d'allez voir répondit sa mère en s'arrêtant brusquement de jouer

- Je préférais maman répondit simplement Draco tandis que Narcissa appelait une elfe . Tauriel écouta les instructions de sa maîtresse et monta dans la chambre de Gabriel . Il la trouva vide ... L'elfe courut en direction du salon en couinant et en se répandant en excuses devant l'air affolé des deux blond. Narcissa se précipita dans la chambre de son fils , elle avait l'impression de revivre la même scène qu'il y a 13 ans ... Draco courut vers la cheminée et lança rapidement une poignée de poudre dedans en attendant une réponse . La tête d'un Lucius visiblement en colère apparut .

- Draco ... J'espère que tu as une raison valable pour me déranger en plein travail marmonna t'il d'une voix doucereuse en fixant son aîné qui s'était mit à trembler

- Père ... Père ... Gabriel n'est plus dans sa chambre ... On ne la pas vu sortir ... Mère fouille le manoir ...

La voix de Draco tremblait tellement il était inquiet ... il vit le visage de son père se décomposer . Jamais Lucius n'avait laisser les émotions prendre le dessus en dehors de son manoir bien à l'abri c'est pour cela que Draco haussa un sourcil .

Quelques instants plus tard le contact avec son père se coupa et un Lucius en chair et en os apparut devant Draco qui était encore à genoux devant la cheminée. Il paraissait terriblement inquiet même si son expression tentait de rester calme .

Toujours perdu au fond de ses pensées Gabriel n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'affolement général au manoir . Puis tout d'un coup il eu terriblement chaud et commença à voir des choses étranges ... Des flammes , des silhouettes qui sortaient de nul part ... Il prit peur et se retourna doucement . Il vit alors derrière lui une silhouette qui ressemblait à son plus grand cauchemar . Il voyait Vernon devant lui et paniqua tellement qu'il recula vivement sans se rappeler qu'il était sur le ponton ... Ce qui devait arriver arriva et Gabriel tomba dans l'eau glacée du lac . ...

- Gabriel ! Ou es tu ? Répond mon chéri ! La voix de sa mère était terriblement inquiète et elle courait dans tout le manoir sans se soucier du protocole qui interdisait aux femmes de la haute société de courir .

- Par merlin ! Gabriel ! Criait Draco en ouvrant toutes les portes les unes après les autres

Lucius avait beau se creuser les méninges pour savoir ou son fils était il ne trouvait pas . Et Salazar savait qu'il en avait une sainte horreur . Puis il eut l'éclair de la révélation , Gabriel aimait les endroits calmes et relaxants . Le parc était un bon endroit , l'unique problème est qu'il s'étendait sur des hectares entiers . Il se rendit dehors et inspecta chaque lieu avec minutie .  
>Après un petit tour il se précipita vers le lac d'eau clair pour vérifier et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang . ...<p>

Gabriel était au fond de l'eau et tentait vainement de remonter à la surface ou alors il faisait des mouvements bizarres . Des bulles s'échappaient de sa bouche et il avait un visage tordu par ce qui semblait être de la douleur ou de la terreur . Sans hésiter Lucius s'avança dans l'eau qui trempa entièrement sa coûteuse tenue mais peu lui importait . Il dût plonger la tête sous l'eau pour remonter son fils qui se débattait comme un diable . Il pensait qu'on l'attaquait et n'arrêtait de murmurer difficilement ...

- Pitié oncle Vernon .,, laisse moi ... Je n'ai rien ... Rien fait ... Pitié

Les mots de détresses sortaient avec difficultés de sa bouche dont les lèvres commençaient à devenir bleues à cause du froid et du manque d'oxygène . Lucius serra son fils dans ses bras sans se préoccuper du fait qu'il était trempé lui aussi jusqu'au os . Il porta son frêle fils jusqu'au manoir . Gabriel pleurait , il était entrer dans une sorte de crise de larmes du à la peur qu'il avait eu en voyant ses silhouettes . Peut être était ce du à la fièvre ou aux médicaments mais ce que Lucius savait c'est que son fils avait particulièrement besoin de lui et c'est ainsi qui le laissa enfouir son visage dans son cou .

Quand il arriva dans le salon Narcissa se précipita sur lui et son précieux trésor . Lucius lui promit de lui expliquer plus en détail mais avant il devait emmener Gabriel sous la douche pour éviter qu'il ne tombe encore plus malade qu'il n'allait déjà le devenir . Il alluma la douche avec de l'eau chaude et y déposa son fils qui se laissa faire sans protester bien que l'envie de rester avec son père le tiraillait . Lucius se dirigea vers sa douche et la prit le plus rapidement possible. Il redescendît 10 minutes plus tard et raconta vivement à sa femme ce qui s'était lasser sous les yeux effrayée de celle ci . Elle voulut aller le voir mais avant elle retrouva son aîné qui était terriblement inquiet .

Plus d'une demi heure était passée et Lucius remonta chercher son fils pour voir si il allait bien . L'eau coulant toujours Lucius décida d'attendre . Au bout d'un moment il se décida à entrer quand même et quand il ouvrit la porte il constata que la valeur avait envahi toute la pièce et que la chaleur était très étouffante . Il se saisit d'une serviette de bain et ouvrit doucement la cabine . Trop choqué pour chercher à comprendre ce qui ce passait il attrapa son fils , lui passa la serviette autour des hanches et le déposa sur son lit en lui enfilant un pyjama . Quelques instants plus tard , Garance était la et écoutait avec tristesse ce que Lucius lui racontait .

- Quand je l'ai sorti du lac il était gelé et je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passer pour qu'il tombe à l'eau . Il s'est débattu violemment quand je l'ai sorti et il a éclater en sanglots quand on est rentrés . Je l'ai emmené prendre une douche et quand je suis revenu le chercher il avait allumé les robinets sur l'eau la plus chaude voir brûlante . Son corps était rougi par l'eau brûlante et il semblait comme absent recroquevillé sur lui même expliqua Lucius en essayant de cacher sa peine ce qu'il réussit à faire cependant avec difficultés

- Je vais lui donner une potion anti fièvre et une autres pour dormir sans rêves expliqua la médicomage endroit en déposant 2 fioles sur la table de chevet .

Le patriarche hocha la tête et salua Garance qui repartie en promettant qu'elle reviendrait afin de surveiller l'état de Gabriel . Narcissa rejoignit les deux blonds quelques instants auparavant et s'assit comme à son habitude auprès de son cadet .

- Pense tu qu'un jour il pourra vivre sans se souvenir de son horrible passé ? Demanda telle d'une voix blanche à son époux qui se tenait derrière elle et posa une main sur son épaule

- Je pense que ce sont des souvenirs malheureusement impossible à effacer , il vivra toujours avec , même si un jour il comprendra que personne ici ne lui veut du mal répondit son époux du même ton

Ça leur faisait terriblement mal .. C'était une souffrance horrible . Si ils avaient pu ils auraient pris sur eux la douleur , le traumatisme , la souffrance de Gabriel afin qu'il aille mieux malheureusement ce n'était pas possible ... Narcissa , Lucius et Draco faisaient de leurs mieux pour aider Gabriel à mieux se détendre . Dans deux jours Draco allait retrouver Poudlard et se amis mais le cœur n'y était pas . Il préférait rester à la maison mais ses parents avaient étés fermés , il irait à l'école faire sa quatrième année . Draco se l'était promis devant Salazar et merlin ainsi que devant tous les dieux existants et non existants mais il se vengerait de Weasley et de tous ceux qui avaient blessé Gabriel . Le vieux citronné en prendrait plein son grade foi de Draco Malfoy! Narcissa préférait garder son cadet à la maison le temps qu'il se remette et avait refusé catégoriquement qu'il ne soit encore sous le contrôle de Dumby . Elle avait été furieuse rien qu'en prononçant son nom . Son mari l'avait également approuvée et les deux parents avaient décidés que quand Gabriel serait prêt à retrouver dans une école ils lui laisserait le choix même si ils aimeraient bien qu'il aille à Salem , une école figurant dans les meilleures .

À suivre ...

Alors qu'avez vous pensez de chapitre ? Vous a t'il plu ? Déplu ?  
>Vos avis et réactions en commentaires :)<br>Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée ou plutôt une bonne journée et je vous dis à bientôt les amis !

Bisous , Mae


	10. Chapter 10

Hey !

Je vous retrouve donc pour le 10 eme volet de Gabriel Malfoy . Il n'y aura pas de tortures dans ce chapitre mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant . Je vous conseille d'écouter la musique "Obliviates " ou " Dumbledore Farewell " des films Harry Potter . Il s'agit de bandes sons et donc il n'y a pas de paroles , vous ne sera donc pas gênés pour lire , enfin c'est le cas pour moi . ^^  
>Je vais aussi me faire un plaisir de répondre aux reviews :<p>

**stormtrooper2 : Tu as raison à Propos du rapprochement entre Lucius et Gabriel mais comme tu le dis avec le temps , Gabriel sera plus conscient de l'amour qu'il portera à ses parents et son frère . Et comme tu le dis oui , il va falloir énormément de temps et patience pour lui apprendre à ne pas avoir peur de tout le monde , pour lui apprendre qu'il y'a aussi des gens biens sur cette terre qu'on appelle le monde ...**

**Noémie : Crois moi je suis tout aussi contente de t'avoir répondu en lisant ton commentaire. Oui pour les tortures je m'étais déjà aperçu que ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir pour le lecteur de lire que des actes horribles durant tout un chapitre. Bellatrix la bien pris parce qu'elle ne sais pas encore que Gabriel EST Harry Potter , l'ennemi de son cher maître adoré . J'Introduirais bientôt les familiers :)**

Et voilà merci à tout ceux qui laissent des commentaires et à Ceux qui lisent mon histoire ! À bientôt les amis et bonne lecture ! Dites moi si vous avez aimez avec les musiques ..

Bye  
>Mae<p>

* * *

><p>La séparation<p>

**Manoir Malfoy**

Gabriel était recroquevillé sur lui même en position fœtale dans son immense lit . Il avait terriblement froid et grelotait malgré les épaisses couvertures qui le couvrait . Rien n'arrivait à réchauffer son corps meurtri ..

Ses deux parents étaient terriblement inquiets à son sujet . Draco avait presque fait une crise quand ils lui avait annoncé qu'il était hors de question pour lui de rester au manoir et qu'il irait à Poudlard . Lucius avait même cru l'emmener par la peau des fesses tellement son aîné s'était buté à rester avec Gabriel . Même merlin ne savait comment c'était arrivé mais Narcissa était sujette à une grippe ce qui étonna fort son mari quand le médicomage lui annonça . C'était lui qui avait plongé dans l'eau glacé pour sortir son fils de l'eau et c'est sa femme qui tombait malade ..

Lucius avait donc appeler Bellatrix à la rescousse car il ne pouvait pas attraper la grippe , son fils pourrait l'attraper par son intermédiaire et il était déjà assez mal en point . La sorcier brune arriva donc au manoir pour distraire , soigner et rassurer sa sœur . Lucius entra donc doucement dans la chambre de son cadet et vit une silhouette tremblante recroquevillée sous les couvertures . Il souleva délicatement la couette et vis son fils qui tremblait de froid . Il posa une main sur son front et eu juste le temps de remarquer qu'il avait de la température avant d'être violemment projeté contre le mur d'en face .  
>Lucius se releva en remettant en place ses habits et ses cheveux ébouriffés . Jamais il n'avait eu encore l'occasion de ressentir ou de voir la magie défensive de Gabriel . Dans un nouvel essai il se ré approcha de Gabriel et posa une main rassurante sur sa joue pale .<p>

- Gabriel ... Mon fils ... Je suis la ... Murmura t'il d'une voix à peine audible

Des gémissements lui répondirent . Lucius fit apparaître une fiole de potion anti fièvre , souleva délicatement la tête du jeune blond et la lui fit glisser dans la gorge . Gabriel ne se débattit pas , à moitié conscient . Puis son père conjura une épaisse couverture chaude , enroula son fils dedans et la porta pour s'assoir avec lui dans un fauteuil . Il s'y assit et serra son fils de ses bras puissants . Il avait souvent entendu dire que la chaleur parentale provoquait une sensation de sécurité chez l'enfant , il s'en était d'ailleurs rendu compte quand Narcissa berçait ses bébés contre elle pour les endormir ou les calmer . Ne supportant plus de voir son fils aussi malade et aussi faible Lucius faisait des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais fait auparavant. Puis tout en fermant les yeux il, se mît à concocter un plan de vengeance envers LA personne qu'il jugeait responsable de sa : Dumbledore .

**Retour à l'école , cachots , salle commune des Serpentards sous le lac noir**

Draco fulminait . Après tout le monde . Weasley , ses parents , Dumbledore , les Dursley . La seule pensée qui l'hantait était Gabriel , son frère si mal en point . Son frère qui , sans l'intervention de son père se serait noyé dans le lac du manoir . Il ferma un instant les yeux et ne vit donc pas Pansy qui s'approchait de lui sur la pointe des pieds .

- Draco ? Tu viens avec nous ? Il est l'heure d'aller dîner minauda la brune

- Vas t'en ! Je viendrais quand j'aurais fini de réfléchir et je n'y arriverais pas si tu viens me déranger pour ce genre de futilités siffla t'il en sa direction sans pour autant réouvrir les yeux

La brune à la tête de bouledogue se retira en laissant le blond à ses pensées . Une dizaine de minutes plus tard Draco faisait son entrée dans la grande salle de son habituelle démarche princière . Il s'avança vers sa table sans se fier aux regards étonnés qu'on lui lançait et venant de toutes les tables . En effet il était arrivé dans les derniers en plein milieu du discours de Dumbledore . Il posa ses fesses sur le banc au milieu de Blaise et Théodore et fixa le directeur d'un regard froid et méprisant .

- Je disais donc que cette année vous aurez un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ; Alastor Maugrey , auror de renommé au service du ministère de la magie . Je vous prie de lui réserver un bel accueil dit Dumby en désignant un homme à ces côtés .

Un homme avec un nez en milles morceaux , un œil mutant bleu électrique tournant sur lui même dans son orbite , une énorme canne en bois , un pied en acier et un visage mutilé adressa un vague salut aux élèves qui étaient tous choqués par l'aspect de cet homme .

**Table des Gryffondors**

- Oh par Merlin c'est l'auror le plus célèbre murmura Seamus Finnigan en se ratatinant sur lui même

- L'auror Maugrey Fol œil ? Demanda Lavande Brown en émissent un bruit de lapin

- Oui ... La moitié des cellules d'Azkaban sont pleines grâce à lui ... C'est le plus grand chasseur de mages noirs , c'est pour ça qu'il a cet aspect , ce sont de blessures de guerre souffla Ron en regardant furtivement son nouveau professeur

- Les cours risquent d'êtres mouvementés cette année ... Fit remarquer Dean thomas

**Table des Serpentards**

- Oh par Salazar ... Quel plaie ! Il a essayer d'envoyer mon père à Azkaban mais il manquait de preuves souffla Pansy en devenant plus pale qu'un fantôme

- Ma tante et mon oncle sont passés très près d'Azkaban .. Fol œil attend seulement qu'ils éternuent pour les y jeter marmonna Draco en fixant toujours le vieux fou

- Je pense que l'occlumancie vas être très très utile cette année pendant les cours de défenses contres les forces du mal fit remarquer Blaise en regardant ses amis

- Pas que dans ces cours , tout le temps ! Un seul mouvement d'inattention et c'est la chute pour nous tous répliqua Théodore en ne levant pas les yeux de son livre

- C'est vrai mais on peut toujours l'éviter , c'est sans doute la solution la plus pratique proposa Millicent

- Non justement ! Par merlin tu n'es qu'une demeurée Millicent! Grogna Blaise en se retenant d'étrangler Millicent

- Bon on essaye de garder son calme . De un , on est des élèves appartenant à la maison du plus grand mage noir , de deux , on appartient à des familles de sang purs dont plusieurs qui sont considérées comme des partisanes de Voldemort et de trois , il nous hait alors on se tait et on attend ! Répliqua Draco de sa voix trainante et froide pour remettre ses amis en place.

Le directeur fit taire les élèves et continua son discours .

- Ou est Harry ? Souffla Ron en direction d'Hermione

- Je ne sais pas , écoute ce qu'il dit ! Siffla telle en désignant le directeur du menton . Il a dit qu'il avait été transféré dans une autre école pour problèmes personnel .

- Mais ... Il n'a pas de famille à l'étranger ... Pas même ici en Angleterre ...

- Tu n'as cas lui envoyer une lettre pour savoir si tu en as tant envie ! S'écria telle froidement

Le rouquin ne répondit rien et baissa la tête . Hermione n'aimait apparemment pas qu'on la dérange quand elle était concentrée . La jeune fille observa néanmoins les autres élèves et vit que Draco semblait vouloir commettre le meurtre du directeur en le fusillant du regard . L'expression de son visage donnait l'impression qu'il regardait une chose pire que de la bouse de dragon . Il ne semblait pas comme d'habitude ... Elle se promit d'étudier de près la question ...

Le festin commença enfin . Tous se servaient avec entrain et discutaient avec joie de leurs vacances . Draco se servit un demi verre de jus de citrouille et ne toucha pas du repas ses couverts . Il était tellement occupé à réfléchir qu'il n'écoutait même pas ses amis et que son appétit était coupé . Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu c'était que son parrain Severus le regardait discrètement du coin de l'œil . Il notait chaque détails qui lui serviraient à faire un compte rendu à Malfoy senior .  
>En effet Lucius lui avait demander de garder un œil discret sur son aîné car il se doutait bien que celui ci devait être chamboulé par les événements ce qui s'avéra être vrai ...<p>

De retour dans la salle commune après le dîner , Draco monta prendre une douche et retourna dans le dortoir ou il jeta un sort d'insonorisation autour du lit , ferma les rideaux et sorti un petit miroir rond de sa poche . Il prononça le mot " maman " , le miroir devint noir et le visage fatigué de sa mère apparut .  
>Elle murmura d'une voix enrouée à peine audible ..<p>

- Bonsoir mon petit dragon , comment vas tu ?

- Je vais bien merci menti t'il . Comment allez vous maman ? Vous ne vous sentez toujours pas bien ? S'enquit Draco en s'efforçant de ne pas laisser paraître son inquiétude  
>Je peux rentrer au manoir un petit moment ? je vous promet de retourner au château très rapidement .<p>

Le ton était suppliant et Draco savait très bien que malade ou non , sa mère craquerait car elle ne pouvait pas dire non à un de ses enfants . Ses pensées furent interrompues par une quinte de toux qui secoua violemment Narcissa . Le miroir tomba et il aperçut le plafond de la chambre conjugal . Draco crut un instant que sa mère allait cracher ses poumons tellement elle toussait fort puis il entendit la voix de sa tante . Une voix qu'il n'entendait que très rarement . Une voix plutôt calme et sans une seule once de sadisme ou de cruauté , une voix qu'elle réservait seulement aux membres de sa famille .  
>Elle entendit Bellatrix insister pour que sa mère avale une potion puis quelques instants après , le visage de la blonde réapparut devant le miroir .<p>

- D'accord mon chéri , tu pourras venir samedi mais après tu attendras les vacances d'accord ? Répondit elle d'une voix fatiguée

- Oui ! Merci beaucoup maman ! Reposez vous , soignez vous , tante Bella je compte sur toi pour la remettre sur pied le plus vite possible dit doucement le blond en accordant un faible sourire aux deux femmes devant lui

Sa tante hocha la tête et disparut . Narcissa recommanda à son fils de faire attention à lui et lui souhaita une bonne semaine . Quelques instants plus tard l'image disparaissait tandis que Draco murmurait :

- Je vous aimes maman , prenez soin de vous .

Heureux d'avoir la permission de voir son frère le samedi , Draco s'endormit juste après avoir posé la tête sur l'oreiller de son lit .

**Retour au manoir ..**

Quand Gabriel commença difficilement à s'éveiller il sentit un parfum d'homme , un parfum qu'il aurait su reconnaître entres milles , le parfum de Lucius . Il était appuyé conte le torse de son père qui semblait dormir . Gabriel ne voulait pas bouger , cette étreinte était si agréable et il s'y sentait en sécurité . Il se cala un peu mieux contre Lucius et referma les yeux .

Mais soudain il eu un affreux doute .. N'était il pas trop âgé pour se faire câliner ainsi par son père ou une autre personne ?

À suivre ...

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! La fin du 10 eme chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimez et je vous dis à bientôt !<br>Vos avis et réactions en reviews les amis ! :)

Bye  
>Mae<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey !

Voilà le 11ème chapitre de Gabriel Malfoy . Pour ceux qui lisent " les deux terreurs " je ne l'ai pas abandonnée mais c'est juste qu'en ce moment j'ai beaucoup plus d'inspiration sur cette fiction . Donc ce chapitre est en parti sur Poudlard et une déclaration importante sera faite également ... Je n'en dis pas plus !^^  
>Place aux réponses des reviews :<p>

**stormtrooper2 : Ce n'est pas une affirmation mais Draco ne va pas se faire remarquer ni même lâcher l'info mais il risque d'en baver car tu imagines bien à quel point cette situation peut être dur pour lui . C'est certain avec tous les professeurs qui racontent tous à Dumbledore mais qui sais ? Tous peut prendre une tournure différente à chaque instants ...  
>C'est vrai que Gabriel est fragile et tu as entièrement raison , ça va être ( ou pas ) dur pour lui de reprendre confiance en quelqu'un , bien que ses parents soient prêts à tout lui donner pour le rendre heureux ...<strong>

**Adénoïde : c'est vrai , la protection du sang était complètement nulle. Car Gabriel n'était même pas de leur sang et même pas de ceux des Potter .. Tant mieux pour leurs vacances c'est mieux ainsi .. Si , les Dursley ont un peu compris la raison de leurs tortures mêmes si les tortionnaires ne l'ont jamais vraiment expliqué. Ils ont vraiment des problèmes mentaux comme tu le dis et oui pétunia est jalouse , terriblement comme dans le film ou on voit Lily avec Severus . La réaction de Bellatrix est encore un mystère ...**

Voilà vos réponses ont êtes postées ! Je vous laisse et bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! Bisous

ENJOY ! À bientôt !  
>Mae<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>Inquiétudes<span>_ ..

- Ne suis je pas trop grand pour me faire câliner ainsi par mon père ?  
>La tête de Gabriel était remplie de questions , il ne voulait pas déranger son père , sa mère ou son frère . Il commença à se défaire de l'étreinte de son père et essaya de se lever quand Lucius lui rattrapa gentiment le bras ,<p>

- Gabriel ou vas tu ? Lui demanda t'il simplement

- Je ... Je ne veux ...déranger ... Je suis trop grand ... Pour agir ainsi ... Les anormaux ... Ne méritent pas ce que vous me donnez ...

Lucius était intérieurement choqué et très triste . Son fils ne comprenait toujours pas qu'il était en sécurité et qu'il n'était pas un anormal . Ça lui fit terriblement mal , son fils était dans une sorte de bulle ou on lui rabâchait la même chose tout le temps .

- Gabriel regardes moi ordonna Lucius en attrapant le menton de son cadet pour l'obliger à le regarder . Met toi sa dans le crâne , tu n'es pas anormal , tu es mon fils et je t'interdis de dire des choses pareils lui dit il en insistant sur les derniers mots . Je te défend de penser que tu es un monstre anormal juste parce qu'un moldu t'a confondu avec son jouet !

- Oui ... Lu ... monsieur ... Balbutia Gabriel en baissant les yeux . Il ne pouvait pas appeler ses parents par "père " ou "mère " . Il savait très bien que ça leur faisait de la peine mais c'était comme un blocage .

Lucius ne répondit rien et posa un baiser sur le front de son fils qui se rallongea sur le lit , il lui promit de revenir dans peu de temps et sortit discrètement de la chambre de Gabriel .  
>Il se rendit directement dans la chambre conjugal et quand il entra il crut un instant que Narcissa était morte ... Il se figea comme une statue juste avant de voir Bellatrix qui était à côté d'elle . Elle était aussi blanche qu'un fantôme et reposait doucement dans le lit , ses longs cheveux blonds éparpillés autour de sa tête .<p>

- Comment va t'elle ? Demanda t'il d'une voix qui s'obligeait à rester calme

- Elle a beaucoup toussé , je lui a fait boire les potions de Garance et après elle s'est endormie . Elle a parler avec Draco et puis à eu une crise de toux et d'éternuements pendant environ 10 minutes l'informa Bellatrix d'une voix plus froide

- Elle à parler avec Draco ? Demanda Lucius en haussant un léger sourcil

- Oui mais je ne te dirais rien de plus mon cher Lucius ! répondit sa belle sœur d'un sourire narquois

- Appelle moi quand elle se réveillera . Lui répondit simplement le blond avant de sortir aussi doucement qu'il était entré .

**Première journée de cours à Poudlard**

Draco se dirigeait d'un pas lent vers la salle de métamorphose en compagnie de sa fidèle bande d'amis . Il sortait tout droit de la grande salle ou il n'avait encore rein avalé depuis la veille . Ce qui le mît de bonne humeur c'est qu'il avait quatre cours en communs avec les Gryffondors et que par conséquent il allait pouvoir s'amuser .Quand il entra dans la salle , il vit un chat avec des marques de lunettes au dessus des yeux posé sur le bureau . Il s'assit à côté de Blaise juste à la frontière que formait les deux maisons . Les rouges et ors ne se mélangeaient pas avec les verts et argents et vis versa . Aujourd'hui c'était répliques à volontés et blagues Serpentarde .

Le professeur McGanogall se métamorphosa sous les yeux de ses élèves puis commença directement son cours . Ils devaient donc changer un perroquet en petite tortue . Elle leur fit la démonstration deux fois puis ce fut aux élèves de le faire . Hermione réussi du premier coup et récolta 10 points pour les lions . Ron s'énervait sur son perroquet et agitait sa baguette dans tous les sens .  
>Draco avait passivement transformer son perroquet en tortue et passa aux actions drôle d'après lui . Il pointa sa baguette sur Ron et aussitôt il rétrécit pour prendre la forme d'une petite tortue noire et verte .<p>

Tous les Serpentard et certains Gryffondor se mirent à rire et à se moquer ouvertement de Ron . Hermione regarda furieusement Draco qui afficha un rictus sadique . Minerva arriva en hurlant pour savoir qui était le coupable de cette farce très immature . Draco leva la main .

- C'est moi Professeur . Comme Weasley est déjà qualifié de Belette je voulais savoir ce que cela donnerait en tant que tortue . Rassura vous je connais le contre sort et je dois vous faire remarquer que peu d'élèves pourraient réussir cette métamorphose sur un humain alors que c'est un sort pratiqué sur des oiseaux lui expliqua Calmement Draco de sa voix traînante

- Effectivement Monsieur Malfoy . Je vous ajouterais 5 points si vous arrivez à lui rendre sa forme normale et 5 points parce que votre perroquet est celui qui ressemble le plus à une tortue en égalité avec celle de miss Granger répondit Minerva en regardant le blond de Serpentard et la brune de Gryffondor

Un rictus de dégoût se peignit sur les lèvres du blond . Égalité avec une sang de bourbe , quel honte ... Père me tuerais à coup sur pensa t'il .

- " Finite Incantatem" murmura t'il tandis que Draco reprenait sa forme normal . Il se redressa furieux et donna un violent coup de poing dans la figure de Draco . Draco se releva comme si de rien n'était et ne fit même pas attention à sa lèvre fendue en deux . Il prit ses affaires et sortit de la salle avant de marmonner " Crackbadaboum " en direction du pantalon de Ron qui se déchira en deux dans un bruit sinistre .

Il entendit vaguement son professeur retirer des points à Ron pour avoir frapper un camarade . Ses amis le suivirent en jetant des regards froids aux autres élèves .  
>Ils descendirent aux cachots pour leurs cours de potions avec leur directeur de maison . C'était officiel après deux jours Draco en avait déjà marre et voulait rentrer au manoir . Il était dans un état pitoyable , son attitude avait changer , il était encore plus froid et les remarques fusaient encore plus .<br>Il voyait son frère ce samedi c'était déjà bien . Il releva les yeux et se prépara à affronter les nouveaux cours et ces crétins de lionceaux stupides .

- Vous allez m'aidez . Je ne vous dirais pas le motif mais Wealsey doit souffrir Granger aussi et toute sa bande de copains attardés ! Dit il d'une voix trainante froide à l'attention de ses amis

- De toute manières nous n'avons pas besoin d'une raison pour faire souffrir ce traître à son sang et cette sale sang de bourbe ! cracha Blaise

Rogue ouvrit les portes de la salle de classe et fit entrer les premiers Serpentards . Quand ils entrèrent Severus retint Draco par le bras et lui murmura des paroles si faibles que seul le blond entendit .

- Draco si tu ne manges pas au prochain repas je te colle en retenue toute la semaine , je te ferais faire les pires corvées et je t'obligerai a Avaler ce que tu n'as pas pris ces derniers temps c'est compris ?

- Tu n'es pas mon père Severus , je fais ce que je veux alors lâche moi ! Répliqua t'il d'une voix cinglante en fusillant son professeur et en faisant un mouvement du bras pour qu'il le lâche

Severus resta un moment choqué par l'attitude de Draco et se promit d'aller voir Lucius à la fin de l'heure pour avoir des explications . Les lions arrivèrent dans le cachots et tous s'installèrent à leurs places . Rogue fit un petit speech comme à son habitude et agita sa baguette derrière Lui pour qu'une recette s'écrive . La goutte du mort vivant .

Tous commencèrent à travailler en silence et au bout de quelques minutes Neville Londubat fit exploser son chaudron sous le regard agacé , et très énervé de Rogue qui retira des points au jeune Gryffondor et lui colla une retenue .  
>Pansy se mit à ricaner comme une démente face au malheur de ce pauvre Neville et tous continuèrent leurs potions .<p>

À la fin de l'heure quand les élèves disparurent , rogue se précipita dans sa cheminée en criant : Manoir Malfoy .

**Salon des Malfoy **

Quand il arriva dans le salon il vit Lucius complètement assoupi dans un canapé en cuir . Il écarquilla les yeux comme des balles de tennis et se pinça le bras pour ne pas hurler de rire . Lucius , son ami , l'aristocrate le plus froid , celui qui méprisait des sangs impurs , cynique , arrogant était endormi en plein milieu de la journée dans son salon . INIMAGINABLE !

Il se racla fortement la gorge et fit sursauter son ami qui le fusilla du regard en guise de réponse .

- Je te prévient que si jamais tu n'as rien d'intéressant à m'apprendre je te met dehors et je te colle un procès pour m'avoir réveillé ! grogna t'il apparemment de mauvaise humeur

- Alors on fait une petite sieste ? Pourquoi pas dans ta chambre Lucius ? Demandant Severus en le narguant

- Narcissa à la grippe ... Je ne peux pas l'avoir parce que ... Il s'arrêta brusquement .. Severus ne savait pas que Harry était Gabriel et que Gabriel était son filleul ..

- Et ? L'incita le maître des potions

- Rien . Je ne veux pas tomber malade ! Répliqua le blond en prenant une voix naturelle  
>Bon alors de quoi vient tu me parler ?<p>

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Je viens te dire que ton fils à une attitude très différente ! Il est insolent , ne se concentre plus , ne mange plus et puis après c'est le train de vie habituel , la guerre entre les serpents et les lions .

- Il est peut être inquiet pour Narcissa ...

- Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Je sais très bien qu'il n'est jamais ainsi même quand ils agit d'un de vous deux ! Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose ! Quand tu m'as demander de le surveiller tu ne m'as pas dit la raison et maintenant je veux la savoir ! Exigea le professeur des potions devant son ami blond

- Viens avec moi ordonna l'aristocrate en se levant

Il le conduisit vers la porte de la chambre de Gabriel et l'invita à y entrer sans faire de bruit . Severus crut faire un arrêt cardiaque quand il vit le garçon allongé dans le lit , c'était la copie parfaite de Draco . Mais il venait de l'avoir en cours et celui ci avait l'air bien malade . Il l'observait jusqu'à ce que Lucius lui donne un coup de coude dans les reins .

- Severus ... C'est mon fils ... Gabriel ...dit Lucius en regardant son ami qui ouvra la bouche comme un poisson

* * *

><p>À suivre<p>

Alors qu'en avez vous pensez ? Qu'elle sera la réaction de Severus en découvrant qu'il avait un deuxième filleul qui plus est , est l'élève qu'il déteste le plus ?  
>Vos avis et réactions en reviews les amis ! :D<p>

À plus tard !


	12. Chapter 12

Hey !

Pardon , pardon , pardon . Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir tarder mais j'était à un mariage hier et du coup je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire le chapitre qui était pourtant prêt sur papier . J'espère que vous l'aimerez et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop .

Place aux réponses des reviews :

**stormtrooper2 : franchement soit tu as le même esprit que moi soit tu es très doué. Ce que tu résumes dans ton commentaire est écrit dans mon chapitre . J'espère donc qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ! ^^**

**Noémie : et oui pour Dudley c'est bien fait ! Non je suis sûre que St brutus ne le prendrait pas tellement c'est une stupide brute . C'est sur que personne ne saura jamais comment peut réagir Bellatrix , c'est un peu comme un jeu , la personne en face d'elle aura de la chance ou pas . Reste à voir pour notre Gabriel . Si Ron s'inquiète c'est pour Harry , mais comment réagira t'il en apprenant l'existence de Gabriel surtout qu'il avait eu un doutes pendant les vacances ...oui Draco est loin de ce l'on voit de lui dans les films , dans ma fiction il sera prêt à tout pour défendre son frère même si j'imagine que tu la déjà remarqué ^^**

Et bien voilà . Vous êtes tous les jours de plus en plus nombreux à me lire et je vous en remercie infiniment. Comme sa je me dis que j'ai vraiment une bonne raison d'écrire cette fiction et la deuxième même si en ce moment c'est un peu le calme plat .  
>MERCI JE VOUS AIMES !<p>

Bisous et bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !  
>ENJOY<br>Mae

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nouveau départ<span>**

**Manoir Malfoy**

Severus regarda son ami comme si il avait perdu la raison . Il ferma la bouche et semblait perdu , pour lui ce garçon était Draco sauf qu'il venait de l'avoir encore cours . Lucius claqua des doigts et commença à lui expliquer toute l'histoire , en passant par la lettre , le changement d'apparence , l'accueil au manoir et pour finir le traumatisme ..

- Quoi ? Fut la seule réponse du maître des potions

- Ne hurle pas ! Lui dit sévèrement Lucius

- Mais si c'est Harry Potter ... Oh par merlin ! S'exclama Severus en s'approchant doucement du garçon

- Harry Potter n'existe plus ! Gabriel est mon fils que se soit Harry ou non ! Alors je te prierais de ne pas me sortir tes remarques qui ne valent rien ! répliqua sèchement Lucius en s'approchant à son tour de son fils  
>Ah et aussi , tu es aussi le parrain de Gabriel !<p>

- Quoi ?! Le parrain de Potter ?! Un regard froid de Lucius le fit se raviser. Euh de Gabriel ? Demanda le professeur interloqué

- Oui tu est le parrain de Draco il est normal que tu le sois de Gabriel répondit Lucius comme si il s'agissait de l'évidence même

Severus était à deux doigt de tomber dans les pommes mais quand il regarda mieux Gabriel il pût noter que celui ci avait des traits bien plus marqués et qu'il semblait bien malade à la différence de Draco qui lui semblait bien déprimé . Severus comprit enfin la raison . La voix de Lucius le sortit de ses constations .

- Tu pourrais faire une potion pour Narcissa ? Elle a beaucoup de fièvre qui ne tombe pas et à du mal à respirer après des longues quintes de toux . Demanda le blond à son ami

Severus hocha la tête et dit à son ami que la potion serait prête pour le lendemain. Il regarda une dernière fois Gabriel et rentra par la cheminée du salon . Il devait parler à Draco maintenant qu'il savait .  
>De son côté Lucius s'était assis près de son fils dans un fauteuil et attendait sagement son réveil . Gabriel remuait anormalement sous les couvertures puis se réveilla brusquement . Il vit alors le visage de son père et demanda fébrilement .<p>

- Ou est ... Na ... Narcissa ?

- Elle dort dans notre chambre , elle est malade lui expliqua son père

- Je ... Je suis désolé ... Elle ne va pas mourir n'est ce pas ? Demanda t'il d'une voix très anxieuse

- Bien sur que non Gabriel ne t'inquiète pas , ta mère est une battante et ce n'est pas une grippe qui va la tuer . Ta tante s'occupe d'elle actuellement expliqua calmement Lucius

- D'accord ...murmura doucement l'enfant en se rallongeant doucement

...

2 mois avaient passés .. Narcissa s'était bien remise de sa grippe .L'état de Gabriel s'était vraiment améliorer et il avait beaucoup moins de problèmes de confiance . Il n'arrivait pas encore à dire père ou mère mais le temps viendrait comme disaient si bien ses parents . Bien sur il était quand même encore sur ses gardes quand un adulte inconnu l'approchait de trop près . Ses parents étaient très fiers de lui et Draco avait réussi à maîtriser sa haine bien que plusieurs fois la clique de Weasley s'était retrouvée à l'infirmerie sans que personne ne puisse comprendre ou savoir ce qui c'était passé ou à identifier les coupables . À chaque fois c'était la même chose , des éruptions cutanées , des métamorphoses qui ne partaient pas ...etc...Tous les Serpentards savaient que les auteurs étaient Draco et ses amis mais personne n'en avaient jamais eu les preuves pour les accuser .  
>De plus Gabriel s'était découvert un familier à son plus grand plaisir car celui ci l'aidait dans tout . Aussi bien à le protéger , à évitez les cauchemars intenses ou encore pour le porter quand Gabriel était fatigué . Sa tante avait presque halluciné en voyant Valerian . C'était extrêmement rare que deux sorciers appartenant à la même famille ai le même familier . D'après Lucius , un lien commun existait entre Bellatrix et Gabriel . Il fallait encore trouver lequel c'était .<p>

Gabriel l'avait découvert un matin en se réveillant . Un magnifique loup blanc assez grand aux yeux améthyste attendait sur le tapis . Il était moins grand qu'Ares mais Quand Draco le vit il supposa que ce n'était encore qu'un bébé . Gabriel n'eut absolument pas peur de lui comme si un lien existait entre le loup et lui . Son prénom fut vite décidé et personne ne comprit pourquoi ni même la signification de ce nom . Valerian Blake .  
>Gabriel avait choisi ce nom comme sa sans vraiment réfléchir mais le loup avait l'air d'apprécier car il était monter avec son maître sur le lit pour pouvoir mieux le protéger .<p>

À la plus grande surprise de ses parents Gabriel n'avait pas voulu aller à Salem , Beauxbeatons ou encore Durmstrang . Il voulait retourner à Poudlard . Sa mère en fut tellement bouleversée qu'elle s'effondra au sol . Son père haussa les sourcils tellement haut qu'ils se confondirent en un unique trait.

- Je ne veux plus avoir peur de ce monstre . Un Malfoy n'a pas peur et je vais affronter Dumbledore la tête haute ! avait il répondit en tremblant légèrement

Quoi que ces parents en pensent Gabriel savait bien que si c'était sa volonté , Lucius et Narcissa ne diraient rien . Les 3 décidèrent de ne rien dirent à Draco pour lui faire la surprise . Ils se contentèrent de dire qu'un professeur viendrait au manoir pour son frère . Quand arriva le jour du départ , Gabriel tremblait encore et son père l'enlaça dans ses bras d'une manière protectrice en lui recommandant de faire attention . Durant sa convalescence le jeune blond avait appris la légilimencie et l'occlumancie ce qui le mettais en sécurité des invasions plus qu'évidentes de Dumbledore . Il n'avait d'ailleurs plus jamais douté sur l'amour que ses parents lui portait . Plusieurs fois Lucius était resté au manoir pour passez la journée avec son cadet et Narcissa l'emmenait dans le parc , lui apprenait le piano et jouait aux échecs avec lui tout en le câlinant pour lui prouver que ses fils étaient tous pour elle et que jamais elle ne lui ferait du mal comme on lui avait fait .  
>Une nuit Gabriel avait fait des cauchemars horribles si bien qu'il en hurla dans tout le manoir bien qu'il s'en mordait son poing pour ne pas réveiller ses parents . Lucius et Narcissa retrouvèrent leur cadet avec la main en sang , le visage trempé de sueur et la respiration saccadée . Gabriel avait finit la nuit serré dans les bras de sa mère bien qu'il ai eut un peu peur quand son père l'avait porté jusqu'à la chambre conjugal .<p>

Le jour de la rentrée arriva donc et Lucius transplana dans les cachots de Severus en attrapant son plus jeune garçon tandis que Narcissa les suivait également. Ils atterrirent dans les cachots et laissèrent leurs fils avec Severus qui se rendait dans la grande salle . Narcissa eu du mal à ne pas montrer ses émotions en laissant son plus jeune fils . Elle le serra dans ses bras en lui embrassant la tête . La seule chose qui la rassura c'est que Valerian était avec son Gabriel et qu'il le protègerais quoi qu'il arrive . Il ne passait pas inaperçu alors Lucius avait offert à son fils un bracelet en argent et émeraude . Il était ensorcelé et Gabriel n'avait qu'à prononcer le nom de son loup pour que celui arrive . Évidemment si il disait le nom de son familier juste pour renseigner les autres cela ne fonctionnait pas .

Après énormément de recommandations , ce qui étonna Severus au plus au point, les Malfoy laissèrent leur cadet à Poudlard avant de rentrer chez eux . Une fois partis Gabriel n'osa pas regarder son parrain et baissa immédiatement ses yeux bleus . Severus ne sachant quoi dire lui fit signe d'avancer vers la porte et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la grande salle .

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent Severus partit sur le côté rejoindre les professeurs tandis que Gabriel s'avança dans l'allée . Il avait la tête haute comme ses parents lui avait appris . Une longue cape semblable à celle de Lucius pendait sur ses épaules , noire avec un léger col de fourrure . Il portait un veston à motifs argentés et une chemise noire. Une réplique miniature de Lucius . Son visage était fermé et ne laissait transparaître aucunes expressions . Quand Draco le vit , il faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque mais sauta de joie intérieurement , au comble de la joie que son frère vienne à Poudlard .

" DEPUIS QUAND IL Y A DEUX MALFOY ?! " ce fut la question générale et personne n'osa parler tandis que Gabriel s'avança de sa démarche princière vers  
>l'estrade ou le professeur McGonagall et le choixpeau l'attendaient .<p>

- Mes enfants ! Je vous présente Gabriel Malfoy , le frère de votre camarade de Serpentard Draco Malfoy . Il entrera directement en quatrième année et nous arrive de Salem s'exclama le vieux directeur en répondant aux interrogations de tous .

Dumbledore jubilait intérieurement . Si Harry avait choisi de revenir à Poudlard il comptait bien le manipuler encore plus même si cela était dangereux avec les Malfoy derrière . Mais qu'est ce que la vie si il n'y a rien de dangereux ? Pensa t'il  
>Mais pour cela il devait être à Gryffondor ainsi la tâche serait encore plus facile . Il avait ordonner au choixpeau de l'y mettre étant donner que Harry Potter y était aller . Dumbledore pensait que son plan était parfait et que manipuler un enfant meurtri était facile . GROSSIÈRE ERREUR!<p>

Une fois le choixpeau posé sur sa tête , une fente se fit voir et tout attendirent très impatients de voir ce deuxième Malfoy . Il avait un air plus timide malgré l'apparence froide qu'il arborait .

- Humm ... Gabriel ...devrais je dire Harry ? Demanda le choixpeau

- Harry Potter est mort . À présent seul Gabriel existe et je vous serais vraiment reconnaissant de ne plus parler de lui répondit Gabriel en contrôlant toujours ses moindres paroles et mouvements

- Bien .. Jeune Malfoy ou vais te mettre ? Tu a l'ambition , la ruse de Serpentard , l'intelligence de Serdaigle et la loyauté de Pouffsouffle . Oh bien sur tu es courageux si je prend en compte les épreuves que tu as traverser . Tu ferais un parfait lion marmonna le choixpeau . Ou voudrais tu aller ?

- Je voudrais être avec mon frère .., répondit doucement Gabriel en priant pour rejoindre les verts et argents

- Draco Malfoy ? Le jeune prince des Serpentard ? Pourquoi pas , sache que si tu veux changer de maison tu le peux étant donner que tu as les qualités des 4 .  
>Écoute moi Gabriel dit le choixpeau dans son esprit afin que lui seul l'entende .<br>- Dumbledore n'a plus toute sa tête , la preuve . Il m'a demander de t'envoyer chez les Gryffondors sans regarder tes qualités . Il se pourrait qu'il te manipule ou qu'il tente d'autre choses . Fait attention à toi jeune Malfoy .

- Oui bien sur . Merci pour vos conseil répondit Gabriel d'une voix calme

- SERPENTARD ! Hurla le choixpeau

Gabriel se dirigea vers sa table sans se presser de la même démarche . Son regard croisa celui du directeur qui d'apparence se forçait à rester calme alors qu'il bouillonnait intérieurement . Quel maudit choixpeau ! Il lui règlerait son compte mais après . Les applaudissements de Serpentard se firent entendre dans toute la salle . Deux Malfoy dans leurs maison c'était vraiment génial !

* * *

><p>Et voilà un nouveau volet de terminé . Qu'en avez vous pensez ?<br>Vos avis et réactions en reviews :)  
>Je suis sûre que certains vont trouver le nom du loup de Gabriel stupide ou laid mais en fait c'est parce que quand j'étais petite j'adorais le dessin animé franco japonais " Valerian et Laureline " ^^ tout s'explique hahah<p>

Bye et à bientôt  
>Mae<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey !_

_Me revoilà pour le 13eme chapitre de Gabriel Malfoy . Ce chapitre va être un peu plus long que d'habitude et j'espère qu'il vous plaira . Je vais répondre avec plaisir a vos reviews et vous laissez lire ._

**Missgriffy : alors pour répondre à ta question je ne sais pas encore quel sera le lien de Gabriel et Bellatrix mais quand j'aurais trouver tu le sauras dans un chapitre qui ne devrait plus tarder ^^**

**Dadoumarine : oui que de chocs dans le dernier chapitre ^^ je pense sincèrement que la confrontation risque d'être difficile entre les 3 " amis " mais je n'en dirais pas plus ...**

**Stormstrooper2 : j'espère satisfaire tes espérances au fil des chapitres . Oui Gabriel est quelqu'un de très courageux surtout quand on regarde ses efforts pour redevenir normal après toutes ces épreuves traumatisantes . Dumbledore tentera t'il de le manipuler avec les parents Malfoy qui seront la pour défendre leur cadet? Mystère ...**

**Noémie : comme pour Stormsteooper2 j'espère également satisfaire tes espérances à travers les chapitres . Oui c'est fort possible que Severus prenne en affection le jeune Gabriel puisque que celui ci n'est pas le fils de James son pire ennemi mais le fils de son meilleur ami . Pour le défendre je suis certaine qu'avec des recommandations du papa de Gabriel et un peu de bon sens Severus pourra faire des miracles . Pour ce qui est du reste , en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Weasley et Dumbledore pas de problèmes ^^**

_Et voilà ! Je vous souhaite à toues et à Toutes une bonne lecture ! Profitez en ! Merci de me lire et de me suivre , j'apprécie vraiment ! À bientôt les amis :)_

_Bye  
>ENJOY !<br>Mae_

* * *

><p><em><span>Premier jour d'école pour Gabriel<span>_

Alors que tous discutaient de la même chose ; Gabriel Malfoy le principal concerné se faisait littéralement bombarder de questions en tout genre . Il répondait toujours aux questions mais sans jamais développer le sujet . Son frère lui avait fait une place et le cadet était à assis aux côtés de l'aîné .

Quand Draco se rendit compte que Ron regardait Gabriel avec insistance , un regard plein de dégoût , de méprise et de jalousie il le fusilla du regard . Le blond lança un regard plein d'avertissement au roux en face de lui . Il n'avait pas prononcé une seule parole pourtant le message était clair dans toutes les têtes des Gryffondors ayant assistés à la discussion muette .

Ils avaient tous compris : " Essaye de toucher mon frère ou de lui faire du mal et je t'explose ta sale tête de belette ! " c'est donc pour cette raison qu'ils retournèrent tous à leurs dîner .

**Table des rouges et ors**

- Est ce que tu me crois quand je te dis qu'il y a deux Malfoy ?! Demanda Ron en regardant avec insistance son amie brune

- Oui j'avoue que tu avais raison des le début répondit elle simplement . Tu ne trouves pas qu'il a l'air différent de Draco ? Je veux dire ..on dirait qu'il est plus réservé malgré son port de tête hautain et qu'il a l'air moins ... " puissant " ... Du moins pas autant que Draco . Ils ont l'air si différents alors qu'ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau ...

- Est ce que tu en train de me dire que tu aimerais en savoir plus et être éventuellement amie avec un Malfoy ? Demanda Ron complètement abasourdi devant l'air complémentent rêveur de son amie

- Mais enfin regarde le Ron ! Il a l'air complètement dépendant de son frère . Tu as vu la réaction de Draco quand tu a regarder son frère bizarrement ? Tout de suite sur la défensive comme si il le protégeait de quelque chose ... Il a l'air gentil et puis comme la dit le choixpeau , il aurait très bien pût venir chez les lions comme chez les aigles ou les blaireaux . Il est à Serpentard parce que Draco y est c'est tout ! Fit remarquer Hermione en fronçant les sourcils

- Un Malfoy N'EST PAS GENTIL ! S'emporta Ron . Ils sont tous pareils , racistes , cyniques , méprisants , froids et j'en passe . Celui la est comme son père , regarde le c'est une réplique miniature de Lucius Malfoy ! Si tu vas le voir il t'insultera de sang de bourbe , de sang impure qui ne mérite pas d'être ici ... Cracha Ron en fixant le blond

- Mais tu ne connais pas Gabriel ! Il est sans doute différent et si il l'est on ne le saura jamais parce que tu es borné et que pour toi tous les Malfoy sont pareils ! S'emporta la jeune fille en regardant le rouquin en face d'elle

- Jamais ! Jamais je n'irais parler à ce sale serpent siffla Ron en tournant la tête

- Et bien c'est ton problème ! Tu es tout autant stupide qu'eux sur la pureté du sang . Ce n'est pas parce qu'il fait partie de la famille Malfoy qu'il ne peut pas être différent ! Alors quand tu auras réfléchi à ce que tu dis on en reparlera ok ?' S'exclama t'elle furieuse

- Je ne reverrais rien du tout parce que c'est comme sa ! Un Malfoy reste un Malfoy point barre ! Si tu veux te jeter dans la fosse aux serpents libre à toi je t'aurais assez prévenue ! Mais ne reviens pas pleurer quand il t'aura envoyer sur les roses pigé ? Siffla Ron en se réservant des pommes de terres

- Très bien ! Répondit Hermione en claquant son verre sur la table .

**Table des verts et argents**

- Dray ? Pense tu qu'après le dîner je peux aller faire un tour dans le parc ? Demanda faiblement Gabriel

- Tu veux allez te promener seul dans le parc en pleine nuit ? S'exclama la voix aiguë de l'amie " bouledogue " de Draco

- Ce n'est pas à toi qu'il s'adressait siffla Draco en fusillant le brune du regard . Et bien ce serait mieux que Valerian vienne avec toi ce serait plus sur répondit il a son jumeau d'une voix calme contrairement à celle qu'il avait employé avec Pansy

- C'est qui Valerian ? Les interrompit soudainement Blaise

- C'est mon familier répondit Gabriel en gardant les yeux dans le vide

- Ouahh ! Quel chance tu as Gabriel ! J'ai lu dans un livre que c'était très rare pour les moins de 17 ans de découvrir un familier alors imagine à 14 ans c'est plutôt incroyable ! C'est un serpent ? S'exclama Théodore en levant pour la première fois les yeux de son livre

- Valerian est un loup . Il appartient à la même race de loup qu'Ares ! C'est le loup familier de ma tante Bellatrix expliqua Draco après avoir vu que Gabriel avait baisser la tête pour une raison inconnue.

- Gabriel je peux te poser une question ? Il hocha la tête .  
>Pourquoi est ce que tu la appeler Valerian ? Dans votre famille on ne donne généralement pas des noms d'étoiles et de constellations ? Demanda Millicent en regardant le blond caché derrière Draco<p>

- Je ne sais pas ..., répondit t'il fébrilement

- Millicent tu es vraiment en forme cette année ! S'écria Blaise en retenant un fou rire

- Non , les noms d'étoiles ou de constellations ce sont pour les enfants qui arrivent dans la famille expliqua Draco avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix .

- Mais si je ne m'abuse , Ares , c'est un nom d'étoile et si c'est le familier de Bellatrix ce n'est pas un enfant ! continua Millicent

- Oui sauf que la c'est différent . Ma tante ne veut pas d'enfant et Ares est comme son bébé donc elle la appeler avec un nom d'étoile . Bon maintenant le sujet est clos ! S'exclama Draco qui commençait à en avoir marre de toutes ces questions sur sa famille .

- Mais attends ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas de familier toi Draco ? Les jumeaux font toujours pareils ! S'écria Pansy

- Pour ton information les jumeaux ne font pas tout pareil . Si celui de Gaby s'est éveillé c'est parce que c'était à un moment ou il en avait vraiment besoin ! Le moment arrivera bien un jour ! Bon je me répète pour la deuxième fois mais le sujet est CLOS ! Dit t'il d'une voix accentuée par l'agacement

Tous se turent , sachant pertinemment qu'un Draco en colère n'était pas un cadeau . Une fois le festin terminé tous regagnèrent leurs dortoirs dans les salles communes . C'est avec joie et appréhension que Gabriel découvrit ce que les autres nommait " la fosse aux serpents " : la salle commune des Serpentard située sous le lac noir . Ils montèrent directement vers les dortoirs et Draco ouvrit une porte . Il y avait deux portes et une sorte d'antichambre . C'était vraiment différents de Gryffondor . Draco partagerait donc sa chambre avec son frère tandis que Blaise et Théo étaient ensembles .  
>La chambre de Draco était la réplique même de celle qu'il avait au manoir si ce n'est que celle ci était plus petite . Les deux garçons se douchèrent puis se mirent directement au lit , bien épuisés par les événements .<p>

Pourtant au beau milieu de la nuit Gabriel se réveilla en sursaut . C'était toujours la même chose , des cauchemars horribles et toujours les mêmes . Il était terrorisé mais n'osa pas réveiller son aîné qui dormait paisiblement .  
>Au manoir quand il faisait ce genre de cauchemars il finissait généralement la nuit dans les bras de sa mère ou de son père . Mais la il était seul et il eut un peu honte de ses pensées . Il n'était plus un bébé mais c'était rare depuis qu'il était au manoir qu'il dorme seul , ses parents veillant toujours sur lui . Il se sentait en sécurité avec Lucius et Narcissa .<br>Il toucha alors son bracelet et murmura alors : Valerian .

Aussitôt le grand loup blanc apparut et se hissa sur le lit pour s'installer près de son maître . Gabriel se cala contre Valerian et enfouit sa tête dans l'épaisse fourrure blanche de l'animal . Il pût enfin finir la nuit correctement ...

**Nouveau jour ...**

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour , c'était le jour du recrutement pour le Quidditch . Draco était tout excité tout comme son frère même si celui ne le montrait pas . Gabriel adorait voler c'était tellement bien , l'air frais des nuages l'apaisait et il se sentait libre , déchargé de toutes responsabilités et d'autres choses ... Aussi son frère ne fut pas surpris quand Gabriel l'informa qu'il allait passez les épreuves pour être attrapeur .

Ils se rendaient alors sur le terrain avec leurs éclairs de feu flambants neuf à la main , Lucius les avaient achetés pour les qualifications de Quidditch et aussi parce qu'il en avait eu soudainement envie de gâter ses fils quand il était dans la boutique . Gabriel vit Ron , Seamus , Dean s'approcher et il se tassa un peu plus sur lui même .

- Alors la deuxième fouine veut jouer au Quidditch ? Tu es sur que tu ne vas pas t'évanouir parce que vu ta tête ce serait idiot qu'on perde du temps à cause de toi lança Ron en se moquant de la faiblesse corporel de Gabriel

- Redit encore une fois ça et j'effacerais ton sourire béa de ton visage pour toujours ! Vociféra Draco en pointant sa baguette sur le rouquin

Il allait lancer un sort mais la main de Gabriel se posa sur le bras tendu de Draco qui fulminait littéralement de rage .

- Alors de un j'aimerais que tu évites de m'appeler " la fouine ". J'ai un prénom je te rappelle qui se trouve être Gabriel . Si tu n'es pas capable de t'en souvenir c'est ton problème . Et de deux tu aurais quand même pût écouter quand le directeur m'a présenter . Je sais bien que ton hygiène de vie est plus que douteuse et loin d'être impeccable chez toi mais ici tu as tout le nécessaire alors lave toi les oreilles et je suis sur que ça regèlera beaucoup de tes problèmes répondit calmement Gabriel mais d'une voix plus froide qu'un vent glacial d'hiver

Ron et ses amis n'en revenaient pas . Gabriel venait de remettre Ron à sa place sans proférer d'insultes ou même hausser la voix .

- Bon ! Les candidats pour l'équipe de Serpentard approchez . On commence contre les Gryffondors ! Cria Marcus Flint le capitaine de l'équipe aux élèves verts et argent

- Les lions venez ici ! Alors Flint va diriger son équipe tout comme moi . 3 Gryffondors joueront contre 3 Serpentard pendant une session de 10 minutes puis on changera de candidats après cette période écoulée . Flint est batteur donc il n'y aura qu'un poste de batteur dans son équipe et comme je suis attrapeuse il n'y aura pas de poste cette année compris ? S'exclama Angelina Johnson la capitaine des lions à son équipe

Tous hochèrent la tête . Draco , Blaise et Peter Fawley , un élève de 5 eme année postulaient pour les postes de poursuiveurs . Ils montèrent sur leurs balais et tous purent constater que leurs engins de vol étaient bien supérieurs à ceux des Gryffondor . En effet à leurs côtés Dean Thomas , Kevin Porta et Alicia Spinnet faisaient bien pale figures avec leurs brossedurs 7 .

C'est donc après plus de 2 heures de qualifications que les capitaines tranchèrent et réunirent les candidats avec des listes pour annoncer ceux qui composeraient les équipes . Marcus prit en premier la parole en sortant un parchemin vert .

Alors cette année les joueurs de Serpentards seront :

En poursuiveurs nous aurons Jess Avery , Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini . En batteurs Scott Montague et moi même . En gardien Max Yaxley et en attrapeur le meilleur de tous , celui qui a effectuer une fente de Wronsky je nomme : Gabriel Malfoy !

Angelina prit à son tour la parole .  
>-Et pour les Gryffondors nous auront :<p>

En batteurs Fred et Georges Weasley , en poursuiveurs Seamus Finnigan , Alicia Spinet et Rose Peterson . En gardien Ron Wealsey et en attrapeur moi même .

C'est ainsi qu'une fois les équipes formées tous rentrent au château fin de se changer et de reprendre les cours l'après midi . Cela promettait d'être une épreuve pour Gabriel car quasiment tous les cours étaient en commun avec les Gryffondors . C'était même trop flagrant pour être juste le fruit du hasard .  
>Tous les lundis , mercredis et vendredi après-midi et les mardis et jeudi matin les lions faisaient cours avec les serpents .<p>

En revanche avec les aigles et les blaireaux les heures communes se rapprochaient plus de 0 . Les cours partagés avec ces deux maisons se résumaien dans la semaine alors qu'on était à plus de 15 avec les lions .

Draco eut un affreux doute ... Dumbledore,l'avait il fait exprès pour perturber Gabriel ?

**À suivre ...**

* * *

><p><em>Voilà une nouveau volet de terminé .. Je m'excuse d'avance mais demain ( mardi 21 janvier ) je ne pourrais pas poster de chapitre car j'ai un imprévu .. J'ai donc écrit un chapitre un peu plus long en espérant que vous ne m'en voudrez pas top . Je promet de me rattraper dès mercredi .<br>Vos avis et réactions en review les amis :)_

_Bisous et à bientôt !  
>Bye<br>Mae_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey !_

_Bah finalement je suis rentrée plus tôt et j'ai pût vous écrire la suite de Gabriel Malfoy . Ce chapitre à été écrit directement et rien n'était écrit à l'avance sur papier .  
>Place aux reviews les amis :<em>

**MissGriffy : en fait comme je déteste Ron j'avais vraiment envie de faire de lui le parfait imbécile stupide dans cette fiction . Le meilleur moyen de clouer le bec à quelqu'un c'est de répondre avec froideur tout en restant calme c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que Gabriel a agit ainsi . Aha secret , top défense je ne dirais rien pour la réaction d'Hermione ^^**

**Stormstrooper2 : oui c'est ça et surtout chaque enfant Malfoy est différent même si ils sont jumeaux . L'apparence reste la même alors que les esprits non . Pour la cible ne t'inquiète pas il vas y avoir des plans quelques peu tordu dans ce chapitre.**

**Cathy : merci beaucoup ! Tout dépendra de son évolution à l'école mais je pense qu'il arrivera à redevenir normal comme tu dis . Pour le papa et maman je ne sais pas encore mais je pense que c'est pour bientôt .**

**Noémie : merci je suis soulagée alors , je pensais que tout le monde le trouverait nul . Oui j'adore les familiers chez les sorciers alors je voulais absolument que Gabriel en ai un . Pour Severus j'ai failli le faire s'évanouir mais ne t'inquiète pas je me rattraperais pour une autre situation mettant en scène Severus et Gaby . Pauvre choixpeau hahah**

**Dadoumarine : Oui tout le monde sait que Dumbledore à un esprit tordu et qu'il est parfois un peu fou ^^ Draco je l'adore alors oui je l'ai fait tout mignon en frère protecteur .**

**TitaJashin : Merci ! De quels éléments parles tu en disant qu'ils sont trop prévisibles ? Quand Hermione a entendu c'est parce que le choixpeau parlait à haute voix sauf pour la partie ou il mettait Gabriel au courant des manigances de Dumby .  
>Oui ne t'inquiète j'adore écrire alors je vais continuer !<strong>

_Merci à tous et à toutes de me suivre , de me lire et de me laisser des commentaires à chaque fois ! Je vous laisse et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Bisous et à Bientôt  
>Bye<br>ENJOY  
>Mae<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Protection ..<strong>

Les premiers cours de l'après midi commencèrent avec Défense contre les forces du mal av le nouveau professeur.  
>Quand les élèves entrèrent dans la classe , Maugrey était déjà la et semblait les attendre depuis un petit moment . Quand les étudiants furent assis il commença son cours en se levant difficilement .<p>

- Bon tout l'monde est la ? Grogna t'il . Je vous préviens tout de suite , je suis la parce que le professeur Dumbledore me l'a demander point barre ! Cria t'il

Les élèves hochèrent fébrilement la tête devant l'agressivité de leur nouveau professeur . Maugrey continua donc son cours sans ce soucier des regards terrifiés que certains élèves lui lançaient .

- Bon alors on va faire un truc simple ! J'sais pas si vous avez fini le programme de l'an dernier , Dumbledore m'a dit que les cours de l'année dernière ont été assez chaotique ... Donc nous allons travaillez sur une créature que vous auriez dû voir il y a un an . MAIS rassurez vous ! Des demain les cours de 4eme commencèrent et pas de pitié ! hurla t'il  
>Qui peut me dire ce qu'il y a l'intérieur ? Demanda t'il en pointant une armoire qui bougeait anormalement<p>

- C'est un épouvantard professeur , il n'a pas de forme précise et prend la forme de ce qui nous effraie le plus expliqua Hermione à son professeur et à la classe .

- 5 points pour les Gryffondors grogna Maugrey . Bon comme la dit la miss c'est un épouvantard ! Vous vous rangez en ligne et vous passerez un par un ! Le sortilège qui permet de le neutraliser s'appelle " Ridikulus " . Répétez !

Les élèves répétèrent le sort plusieurs fois puis se levèrent et forment une ligne droite devant l'armoire . Neville fut le premier à s'avancer devant l'armoire . La porte s'ouvrit et tous purent voir la copie parfaite de Rogue en sortir . Le pauvre Neville se recroquevilla sur lui même en tremblant tandis que Rogue s'avançait dangereusement vers lui ..

- Ri ... Ridi ... Euh RIDIKULUS ! S'écria Neville en pointant l'épouvantail dont les vêtements se changèrent en ceux de la grand mère du garçon sous les rires moqueurs des autres élèves .

Puis vint Seamus Finnegan . Quand l'epouvantard le vit il prit alors la forme d'un Mangemort ce qui secoua les Serpentards d'un fou rire silencieux. Quand Seamus prononça le sort , le Mangemort se changea en magicien d'oz . Quand Ron arriva , il dût faire face à une énorme araignée ce qui enchanta grandement Draco qui savait quoi faire à présent pour faire peur au roux . Ron eu un long moment de réflexion avant de prononcer le sort . Maugrey du même lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas tout seul pour qu'il se décide à parler . Au final des patins à roulettes apparurent aux pattes de l'animal qui tomba par terre .  
>Tous les élèves s'enchaînèrent et les peurs variaient énormément . Quand Draco arriva devant la créature la pièce devint aussitôt noire comme les ténèbres . Tous commencèrent à paniquer tandis que Maugrey criait .<p>

- On se calme ! Ce n'est que l'epouvantard , car la peur la plus profonde de Monsieur Malfoy est la claustrophobie s'exclama t'il

- Mais quel Malfoy professeur ? Demanda soudainement une voix qui se trouvait être celle de Lavande

- Comment ça quel Malfoy ? Demanda Alastor qui était sur d'avoir mal entendu

- Bah il y a deux Malfoy professeur , Gabriel et Draco expliqua Blaise tandis que Draco prononçait le sortilège et que la pièce redevenait normal .

- Et pourrais je voir le deuxième Malfoy ? Demanda Maugrey tandis qu'un deuxième blond avançait doucement vers lui .  
>Alors C'est toi Gabriel ? Demanda t'il au garçon blond<p>

- Oui professeur répondit t'il en adoptant l'expression Malfoyenne

- Tu es bien un Malfoy toi , je peux l'affirmer rien qu'en voyant ton expression et ton port de tête qui est digne de Lucius ... Marmonna t'il pour lui même

Le cadet ne répondit rien et continua de regarder le professeur de son regard bleu océan . Quand le cours se termina Gabriel fut ravi de constater qu'il n'avait pas du passer devant l'épouvantard . Pourtant il ressentait quelque chose , un drôle de pressentiment comme si il savait qu'un imprévu allait se passer . Il marcha donc tranquillement vers la salle d'étude de moldu ou son frère et des amis l'attendaient. Mais alors qu'il était à mis chemin Ron se précipita vers lui et lui mît son poing en pleine figure !

- Ça c'est pour la honte publique que tu m'as mis ce matin au Quidditch ! Siffla t'il

Gabriel se releva doucement et planta son regard bleu dans les yeux verts de Ron.

- Comment peux tu êtres à ce point stupide Ron ? Ne t'es tu jamais demandé pourquoi Harry n'a jamais répondu à une de tes lettres ou pourquoi il n'était pas la ? Si seulement tu avais eu l'intelligence de réfléchir avec ton cerveau et non avec ton orgueil et tes poings tu aurais pu prêter une meilleure attention à certaines personnes qui je suis sur , t'auraient indiquer les réponses à tes énigmes ...répondit il d'une voix très calme

- Ne parles pas d'Harry compris ? Tu n'es qu'un sale serpent qui veut se mêler de la vie des autres en faisant le philosophes avec tes belles paroles . Tu peux sans doute manipuler les autres mais moi tu ne m'auras pas compris sale fouine ?! Cracha Ron en appuyant son index sur la poitrines de Gabriel .

- Réfléchi Ronald ... Réfléchi ... Murmura Gabriel avant de se recevoir un deuxième coup de poing de la même puissance que le précédent

Son "meilleur ami" le frappait ainsi sans retenue juste parce qu'il faisait parti des Malfoy . Il n'accepterais pas ça , jamais ! L'envie de l'étrangler était présente mais il se ravisa et se dirigea vers le cours d'étude de Moldus . Quand il entra il vit que Draco lui faisait un rapide signe de la main en désignant la place libre à côté de lui . Quand l'aîné vit son cadet il lui demanda pourquoi il était décoiffé , pourquoi il était rouge sur certaines parties du visage et pourquoi un hématome se formait sur une partie de son œil et de sa joue .

- Je ... J'ai chaud et... Je suis tombé ..menti le cadet en baissant les yeux

- Ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne excuse tu sais .. Je sais que ce n'est pas parce que tu as chaud , regarde tes bras , tu as la chair de poule marmonna son frère en baissant les yeux vers le avants bras de son frère . Et je sais également que tu n'es pas tombé ...Je vais écrire à père et mère .

- Non ! Pou... Pourquoi tu veux leur écrire ? Demanda le cadet d'un ton affolé

- Parce que visiblement tu ne vas pas bien . Je sais que tu as mal dormi cette nuit et que tu as fait des cauchemars horribles comme au manoir . Je t'ai entendu pleurer et ta silhouette tremblante se reflétait avec la lumière de la lune ... Gabriel ... Nos parents vont t'aider à surmonter ça ... Je ne sais pas si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de revenir à Poudlard ... Tu pourrais revenir mais plus tard ... Je sais que tu voulais affronter tes peurs et faire face au vieux fou mais la c'est visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu n'es pas prêt à revenir ...

Le ton employé par Draco était animé par l'inquiétude et son jumeau put y lire le profond attachement et l'amour que son frère lui portait .. Peut être avait il raison ... Il n'était sans doute pas prêt à revenir ... La preuve , il avait encore du mal avec les adultes puisqu'il avait été terrorisé quand Maugrey s'était approché de lui ...et il était vrai qu'il avait envie de revoir ses parents au plus vite ...,

Une semaine avait passée ... Malgré les inquiétudes de son frère , Gabriel était quand même rester et s'était mieux imposé , enfin du mieux qu'il pouvait . Un entraînement avait failli mal tourné et toute l'école avait bien cru que le château allait s'effondrer ...

Quand Marcus lut enfin la lettre il éclata de rire et appela Draco . Quand le blond arriva et qu'il lut la lettre , il vit rouge et sortit de la salle commune les manches retroussées et l'air hors de lui .

_**Flash Back**_

_Un matin Ron Weasley se réveilla avec une ce qu'il qualifiait d'idée géniale . Il courut voir Seamus et Dean en hurlant . Quand ils furent réveillés il leur expliqua son plan ._

_- Ça vous dit de jouer un bon tour à la deuxième fouine ?_

_- Oui pourquoi pas ? S'exclama Dean en souriant_

_- Je vous expliques ! On récolte 10 gallions , on écrit une lettre à Flint anonymement et on la fait passez à la préfète de Serpentard et on attend le spectacle . Voilà j'ai surpris une conversation entre Draco et Gabriel . Le deuxième Malfoy est très faible et n'importe quoi peut le faire se fermer du coup on à cas lui jouer un gros tour pour qu'ils en aille . Il était à deux doigts de rentrer chez lui il y a une semaine . Si nous on ne peut pas parce que ce serait trop risqué nous allons demander aux serpents de nous aider !_

_- Mais tu es complètement fou ! Ça ne marchera jamais ! Les serpents ne cohabitent pas avec les lions s'explique s'écria Seamus_

_- Mais ne t'inquiète pas je suis un pro et je sais ce que je fais ! Le rassura Ron en bombant le torse_

_- Bon ok mais tu te débrouille pour tout ! On te passera les gallions mais participe aussi c'est tout , tu entends ?! Murmura Dean_

_Ils conclurent leurs marché en se serrant la main. C'est ainsi que le cauchemars de Gabriel commencèrent ou du moins essayèrent de commencer . Ron avait passez la lettre à Anabelle Nott la préfète de Serpentard en lui disant de la faire passez à son frère qui devrait la faire passez à Blaise qui se chargerait de la faire passez à Marcus Flint le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpents .  
>Assez tordu comme plan mais ingénieux d'après Ron .<br>La lettre était écrite d'une écriture brouillonne sur un parchemin froissé :_

_**Marcus**_

_**Je sais que tu n'aimes pas Gabriel Malfoy alors je te propose un marché . Étant donner que tu es batteur dans l'équipe je te demande de bombarder exprès Gabriel avec les cognards pour l'envoyer chez la vieille folle de l'infirmerie et je te passerais 10 gallions .**_

_- Comme si il croyait que 10 gallions me feraient de l'effet . C'est l'argent que je gagne par jour et encore ... Qu'il aille au diable jamais je ne ferais de mal à un camarade de Serpentard! S'écria un Marcus en furie à Scott Montague qui était outré_

_- Qui donc ta donner ce mot ? Demanda alors le deuxième batteur_

_- C'est Blaise . Mais il n'aurait pas ou écrire ce mot parce que c'est son ami ! Je vais allez le voir !  
>BLAISE ! hurla t'il dans la salle commune<em>

_Quand le garçon à la peau mate arriva il se fit incendier jusqu'à ce qu'il proteste en disant que c'était Théodore qui lui avait passer le mot . Blaise , Scott et Marcus se rendirent à la bibliothèque pour trouver Théo parmi ses livres ._

_- Pourquoi et comment tu étais en possession de cette lettre Nott ?! Hurla Marcus en claquant la lettre sous le nez de Théo_

_- C'est ma sœur qui me l'a donnez alors tu te calmes compris ?! S'exclama Théo d'une voix froide en fixant les 3 garçons devant lui_

_Les 4 garçons se rendirent dans les appartements d'anabelle et toquèrent . Elle ouvrit la porte et Théo se retrouva donc face à face avec une belle brune aux yeux vert ._

_- Tu veux quoi Théo ? J'ai des devoirs à faire alors tu a intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour me déranger siffla telle_

_- Qui ta donner la lettre que tu m'a passer ? C'est très important Ana , il y a peut être une tentative d'attaque sur un des nôtres répondit son frère avec des yeux très sérieux_

_- Un rouquin avec un gars à la coiffure affro et un autre type avec une tête normal marmonna Anabelle en levant les yeux aux ciel pour se rappeler_

_Quand ils eurent informés Draco , le blond crut faire une attaque et sortit de la salle en furie ._

_**Fin du flash Back**_

Draco courrait dans les couloirs en effrayant tous les autres élèves qu'il croisait . Il bouscula Hermione qui tomba à terre mais il s'en fichait éperdument .

- WEASLEY ! Hurla t'il en voyant le rouquin

- Tu as un problème la fouine ? Demanda Ron d'une voix nasillarde

- Je vais te réduire en bouillie sale ordure ! Comment as tu osé faire ça a mon frère ? Mes parents vont te poursuivre en justice et tu le regretteras très très longtemps ! Vociféra Draco

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ... Dit Ron en se fichant ouvertement de Draco

Draco ne répondit rien et fonça vers le bureau de McGonagall et entra sans frapper à la porte . Il claqua la lettre sur le bureau de la femme aux lunettes carrées et attendit une réaction . Quand Minerva eut fini de lire la lettre Draco lui expliqua la situation , l'emmena avec elle dans la salle commune des Serpents et la préfète confirma les dires de Draco ce qui rassura Minerva car elle pouvait faire confiance aux préfets . Elle était furieuse et se dirigea vers les bureau du directeur avec la lettre .

Draco avait rejoint Gabriel qui était resté cloitré dans le dortoir avec Valerian . Depuis que ce genre de choses arrivaient il préférait rester en sécurité avec son loup qui était son fidèle ami . Son frère le prit dans des bras et le cajola durant un long moment durant lequel des larmes roulèrent sur les joues pales de son jumeau.

1 heure après Severus arriva dans le bureau de Dumbledore en claquant la porte avec un air furieux . Derrière lui Ron , Seamus et Dean ainsi que leurs parents . Il s'assit en silence en faisant signe de tête aux coupables . Lucius arriva par la suite et tout le monde crut à la fin de Poudlard ...

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà un autre chapitre de terminé ! Vous a t'il plus les amis ?<br>Vos avis et réactions en reviews ! :)_

_Bye  
>Mae<em>


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey !_

_Désolée de ne pas avoir poster hier mais j'ai eut une journée un peu chargée . Bref voilà le 15 eme chapitre de Gabriel Malfoy . J'ai une question à vous poser , est ce que je coupe l'histoire au 20 eme chapitre pour faire une deuxième partie , genre Gabriel Malfoy 2 ou je continue ? Je ne sais pas trop alors éclairez moi .._

_Place aux réponses des reviews qui me mettent de bonne humeur :_

**stormtrooper2 : Gabriel ne s'est laissé faire qu'à moitié mais il est vrai que comme tu dis il pensait naïvement que Ron pourrait le reconnaître malgré le changement d'apparence et que celui ci pourrait arrêter d'avoir des préjugés sur les Malfoy , qui finalement est une famille qu'il ne connaît que par les rumeurs . La réalité est dure à accepter mais il s'y fera .**

**Noémie : je dirais que Maugrey n'est ni méchant ni cruel mais plutôt bourru et pas vraiment adapté pour donner des cours à des jeunes . Pour ce qui est de l'histoire original je ne sais pas encore je vais voir ... Rien ne va être facile dans cette histoire mais d'un autre côté si j'écrivais que tout était rose ce serait ennuyant à lire tu ne crois pas ? Oui Gabriel s'en sortira un jour ... La réaction de Lucius se fera sur plusieurs chapitres .. En bon Malfoy rusé et prêt à tout, il mettra un peu de temps à préparer une vengeance digne de son nom ...^^**

**TitaJashin : c'est vrai ? Ça me fait plaisir que ce chapitre te plaise ! Oui je sais que Ron , Seamus et Dean sont bien différents ici mais rassure toi ce n'est que pour cette histoire ^^ tu en a lu beaucoup des fictions traitant ce sujet ?**

_Merci à tous et à toutes de me lire , de me suivre et de me commenter ça me fait vraiment plaisir . Je vous laisse lire et je vous dis a bientôt les amis pour le prochain chapitre des aventures de Gabriel !_

_ENJOY  
>bisous et à bientôt<br>Mae_

* * *

><p><strong>Les 3 Malfoy<strong>

Les parents de Dean , Seamus et Ron étaient dans le bureau du directeur quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment pour aller claquer sur le mur . Un homme blond en sortit , l'air particulièrement furieux , son visage était glacial et toutes les personnes présentes purent sentirent l'aura violente qui s'échappait de lui . Derrière lui il y avait une belle femme blonde également ,grande et élancée qui gardait la tête haute en méprisant les autres personnes du bureau . Ses hauts talons claquèrent fortement au sol quand elle s'avança vers le bureau de Dumbledore . Lucius ,car c'était bien lui fit claquer le pommeau de sa canne sur le bureau si fort que Mrs Weasley et Mrs Finnigan sursautèrent , pensant que la canne allait se casser .

- Vous ! Quel est donc votre explication pour cette tentative d'attaque sur mon fils ? Demanda Lucius doucereusement en essayant de rester calme

- Il se trouve que Gabriel ne s'est pas fait que des amis ici et que certains ont pensé qu'il n'avait pas sa place ici mon cher Lucius répondit le directeur d'un ton aimable mais terriblement hypocrite  
>Cependant nous étions en train de discuter du pourquoi et du comment les 3 jeunes gens ici présents s'y sont pris pour cette tentative d'attaque .<p>

- Poudlard est censé être un endroit ou les élèves sont en sécurité , je peut constater que c'est le contraire . On a beau dire que Ssetpentard est la maison ou sont regroupé les élèves qui sont attirés par le mal mais nous n'avons qu'à regarder chez les Gryffondor . Les élèves sont bien plus vicieux , cruels et j'en passe siffla la voix froide de Narcissa

- Et oh on se calme ma p´tite dame faut pas vous énerver pour si peu ! S'exclama le père de Seamus .( c'était un moldu mais il avait insister pour assister à l'entretien avec le directeur de son fils ) .

Lucius se retourna violemment et se retint d'administrer à cet homme un coup de poing bien placé . On ne parlait pas a sa femme ainsi aussi bien sang pur , sang mêlé ou même sang de bourbes . Il le toisa de tout son haut de ses yeux gris méprisant et attendit la réaction de sa femme qui avait redressé le dos furieusement .

- Pour vous c'est Mrs Malfoy et non " ma p´tite dame " ! Je suis certaine de ne pas me tromper en affirmant que vous ne venez pas du monde des sorciers vu votre tenue , votre langage et vos yeux qui se baladent à travers toute la pièce pour tenter de savoir la signification de chaque objet dit calmement Narcissa d'une voix polaire . Ce n'est certainement pas un moldu dans votre genre qui peut se permettre de parler ainsi aux sorciers appartenant aux familles les plus anciennes .

Voyant que Alain Finnigan ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'avait dit Narcissa , Dumbledore lui expliqua rapidement .

- Les Malfoy ici présent font partie de ce que l'on appelle 28 familles sacrées. Ce sont les familles de sorciers de sang pur , qui n'ont pas d'ancêtres moldu , et qui sont considérées comme les plus hauts aristocrates du pays . Ils sont peu dans le monde car beaucoup de famille sorciers ont du sang moldu dans le sang . Pour quasiment tous les sang purs , la supériorité est évidente et ils considère y que les moldus ou enfants nés de parents sans baguette ne méritent passer e vivre dans le monde sorcier expliqua le directeur en observant le visage horrifié de Alain

- Mais c'est du racisme pur ! S'exclama le père de Seamus d'un ton choqué et horrifié .

- Il y a aussi ce que l'on appelle les " traîtres à leur sang " ce sont les sorciers qui aiment les moldus et qui ne s'en cache pas expliqua Dumbledore . Je suis désolé arthur et Molly mais , Alain la famille Weasley est considérée comme telle parce qu'ils fréquentent des moldus et qu'ils les apprécient .

Les roux ne baissèrent pas la tête et regardèrent les deux blonds qui semblaient terriblement dégoûtés d'être dans la même pièce qu'eux mais qui ne laissaient rien paraître .

- Ce qu'à fait notre fils est horrible et ce n'est vraiment pas loyal mais sachez que votre fils n'est pas blanc comme neige également . Ron m'a raconter que Gabriel avait à plusieurs reprises fait des remarques désobligeantes à son encontre dit Molly en regardant furieusement le couple

- remarques désobligeantes ? C'est tout ? Votre fils harcèle le mien depuis son arrivée alors il est normal qu'il réponde. De plus j'ajouterais que Gabriel n'a jamais hausser la voix ni même proféré d'insultes contrairement à votre délinquant de fils fit remarquer Lucius d'un ton polaire

Il allait encore dire quelque chose quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement pour la deuxième fois et qu'un autre blond arriva l'air tout autant en colère .

- Si j'en déduis par sa couleur de cheveux et son entrée dans la pièce , ce jeune garçon doit être votre fils fit remarquer moqueusement la mère de Dean

Molly et les autres mères posèrent leurs regards sur Draco qui n' haussa même pas un sourcil . Molly voulut lui demander ou était son frère quand la voix de Lucius retentit . Une voix étrangement calme mais bien ferme . Un seul mot.

- Draco . Le jeune blond s'avança vers son père et tous purent constater sans vraiment de surprise que Draco était une copie miniature de son père . Narcissa regardait son aîné avec un regard rempli d'amour mais seuls son époux et son fils purent le voir . Lucius s'avança de nouveau vers le bureau tandis que Draco restait en arrière avec sa mère .

- J'exige une punition sévère pour les actes de ces trois garçons ! Rugit t'il

- Mais professeur Dumbledore nous on n'étaient pas vraiment d'accord au début , on devait juste donner les galions et après c'était fini ! Je le jure sur la tête de Godric s'écrira Seamus qui commençait à réaliser dans quel pétrin il était

- C'est vrai professeur ! Ron a eu l'idée tout seul ! Renchérit Dean

Un regard meurtrier de la part de Ron leur fut lancé mais ils ne tinrent pas compte .C'était SA faute si ils étaient la et en plus ils risquaient de sérieux problèmes , Lucius Malfoy ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié. Ils regardent le professeur Dumbledore en le suppliant et celui ci pût y lire de la sincérité . Il leur retira 50 points chacun et ils eurent 1 retenue pour le lendemain . Quant à Ron il se sentit légèrement piégé devant tant d'adultes si bien qu'il avoua , histoire d'être débarrassé.  
>Peu de gens peuvent se vanter d'avoir vu Bellatrix Lestrange sourire , voir Narcissa Malfoy vous regarder sans avoir l'impression d'être considéré comme une bouse des dragon ou encore Lucius Malfoy hurler . Pourtant les Weasley allaient avoir droit au dernier privilège .<p>

- C'EST INADMISSIBLE ! HURLA Lucius en sortant de ses gongs . Vous devriez le renvoyer pour un tel acte ! On ne s'en prend pas à un Malfoy comme sa ! Ce n'est pas fini Dumbledore , croyez moi ! Tonna t'il

- 150 points à Gryffondor seront enlevés et tu seras pendant les deux prochaines semaines en retenue avec le professeur rogue expliqua calmement Albus a un Ron horrifié .

- Le professeur Rogue ? Balbutia Ron , choqué

Les Malfoy jubilèrent intérieurement et alors que Severus commençait à s'en aller , Lucius lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille tandis que son ami affichait un rictus digne de la sœur de Narcissa . La blonde poussa son fils vers la sortie et le suivit sans regarder derrière elle . Lucius emboîta le pas derrière sa famille tandis que Severus disparaissait dans la cheminée . Les Malfoy se rendirent donc aux cahots qui étaient actuellement vides . Narcissa embrassa son fils et monta avec Lucius dans la chambre de Gabriel . Quand ils ouvrirent la porte le jeune garçon était dans la même bulle qu'au manoir , il tremblait , serrait ses genoux contre sa poitrine sous son menton et marmonnait des paroles sans queue ni têtes .

- Je veux pas ... Pardon ... Je le ferais plus ...j'avais pas le droit ...

- Gabriel regarde moi mon chéri ...dit doucement la voix de sa mère qui s'était agenouillée vers lui

- Je ... Mérite ...pas ...un ...monstre ...pardon ...oncle... Je recommencerais ...pas ...pas ...la ceinture ...pitié ...

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Gabriel et ses parents virent avec horreur que les bras de Gabriel étaient recouvert de morsures et de griffures qui avaient été faites volontairement. Narcissa ne savait pas quoi faire et caressa la chevelure blonde de son fils en lui murmurant des paroles douces réconfortantes

- Mon bébé ... Ne dis plus ça...tu n'es plus avec ces ces monstre . Nous allons te ramener à la maison mon chéri et tu resteras avec nous , n'ai plus peur mon ange maman est la ...

Ces paroles étaient totalement réconfortante pour Gabriel même si il ne les entendait qu'à moitié . Sa mère n'aurait jamais dit sa dans d'autres circonstances et elle les trouverais sans doutes vraiment niaises si elle s'écoutait mais peu importait . Narcissa aimait ses fils , c'étaient les amours de sa vie et jamais elle ne laisserais un petit crétin comme Weasley faire du mal à ses bébés . Lucius prit la relève pour ramener son fils au manoir mais Gabriel se débattit violemment contre la poigne de l'adulte , il le repoussa ,lui hurla de le laisser et de ne pas le frapper . Il n'entendait pas la voix de l'adulte qui le rassurait mais quand il sentit le parfum de l'homme il se calma peu à peu . Puis sans que Lucius ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit il s'accrocha aux habits de son père comme si il avait peut que ses parents l'abandonnent . Il resta accroché tel une sangsue et ne sentit pas son père se relever pour transplaner ...

Quand les Malfoy arrivèrent au manoir Lucius s'installa dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée , son cadet toujours collé à lui ...un haine inimaginable l'habitait et il se le promit ! Son fils ne serait plus jamais le centre d'attaques , Weasley allait payer et ce n'était pas une semaine de retenue qui le calmerais même si Severus avait promis de lui en faire baver .

- Je te promet mon fils que plus jamais personne ne te fera du mal ... L'heure de la vengeance sonnera un jour Gabriel ...

**A suivre ...**

* * *

><p><em>Alors qu'en avez vous pensez ? Comment vous trouvez le caractère des Malfoy avec leur cadet ?<br>Vos avis et réactions en reviews les amis :) !_

_A bientôt  
>Mae<em>


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey !_

_Me revoilà pour le 16 eme chapitre de Gabriel Malfoy . J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que ne vous direz pas qu'on tourne en rond . La suite devrait être sans doute plus drôle avec les retenues de Ron avec Severus et tout ça ... Les petites vengeances de Draco et de son cher papa ...^^_

_Place aux réponses des reviews qui m'ont bien remontés le moral hier :_

**Stormstrooper2 : bien sur que c'est évident , Dumbledore était à Gryffondor et tout moyen est bon pour faire chuter Gabriel qui reste malgré tout le soutien de sa famille un enfant fragile . Effectivement je pense que rester plus de temps au manoir entouré de ses deux parents ne lui fera que du bien .**

**TitaJashin : désolée faute de frappe . Les deux ss font comme le sifflement du serpent haha . Alors c'est bien et j'en suis bien contente si tu apprécie de plus en plus mes chapitres .**

**Pim's : je ne sais pas encore quand il retournera à Poudlard ... Oui la réaction des Malfoy est différente en privé surtout avec leurs deux fils. Je voulais montrer que les Malfoy pouvaient être des parents aussi aimants que les Weasley juste qu'ils ne le montrent pas en public .**

_Voila ! Place au chapitre ! Je vois souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dit a bientôt ! Merci à tous et à toutes !_

_ENJOY  
>Bisous et a bientôt<br>Mae_

* * *

><p><strong>N'ai pas peur pas mon fils ...<strong>

Gabriel ne bougeait pas . Il était tellement bien. Il n'était qu'à moitié conscient et seul l'odeur de son père lui avait permis de l'identifier . C'est pour cette raison qu'il s'accrochait à lui telle une sangsue . Lucius lui caressait distraitement les cheveux et ne bougeait plus du fauteuil . Son fils avait malheureusement replongé dans sa bulle de déprime et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'en sortir. Il était presque sur que cette nuit Gabriel ferait des cauchemars et qu'il viendrait dormir dans la chambre conjugal . Lucius était dans ses pensées et n'entendit pas un elfe de maison transplaner devant lui . La créature s'inclina devant son maître jusqu'à ce que son nez touche le sol .

- Maître Malfoy ... Madame Malfoy s'est enfermée dans la salle de bain et quand j'ai toquer pour la prévenir que j'avais préparée la chambre du maître Gabriel elle n'a pas répondu ...

Lucius se leva d'un bond , posa son fils sur le canapé sans le réveiller et monta à l'étage ou Narcissa s'était enfermée . Il toqua et comme il n'entendit rien il déverrouilla la porte avec un simple sortilège pour voir sa femme assise sur le rebord de l'immense fenêtre , en pleine contemplation du parc . Elle semblait avoir pleurée mais elle était toujours aussi resplendissante , sa robe retombant légèrement sur le sol . Elle tourna son regard océan vers lui .

- Cissy ? Tout vas bien ? Demanda t'il d'une voix anxieuse qu'il n'utilisait qu'avec sa femme

- Oui si on ne prend pas en compte qu'un autre élève a voulu attaquer notre fils , que Dumbledore laisse les coupables sans une bonne punition et qu'il se fiche éperdument de la souffrance de Gabriel vu que c'est lui qui l'a causé ... Lucius ... On ne peut pas le laisser souffrir ainsi il n'est pas bien ... J'ai peur pour lui ...cette nuit encore je suis sûre qu'il fera des cauchemars à cause des ces stupides Gryffondors, ça ne peut plus durer ! Tu dois parler au conseil d'administration de l'école .

Narcissa était complètement désespérée et sa voix semblait trembler par l'émotion. Elle n'arrivait pas à supporter l'idée qu'on ai voulu s'en prendre à un de ses enfants , c'était quelque chose qui la touchait au plus profond de son cœur de maman . Elle n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir correctement , ses pensées s'orientaient vers son cadet qui était au plus mal et à son aîné qui se détruisait lentement à l'école . Elle se lova contre son époux qui lui caressa le dos distraitement en lui murmurant de douces paroles .  
>Ils descendirent au salon et virent Gabriel , qui dormait comme un ange sur le canapé . Sa mère s'approcha de lui et lui embrassa le front .<p>

- Je crois qu'on devrait être bien plus présents pour lui . Pas seulement quand il fait des cauchemars ou quand il est malade . Il ne faut plus qu'il se débatte quand tu l'approches lui dit elle en fixant les yeux de son mari d'un air inquiet

- Oui c'est vrai .. Je suis sur qu'avec le temps Gabriel ira mieux , nous devons lui laisser du temps libre , je te propose donc quelque chose . Le matin nous le laisserons se reposer et l'après midi nous lui ferons faire des activités telles que le Quidditch , la musique , l'équitation et d'autres , qu'en pense tu mon amour ?

- Cela me paraît être une excellente idée mais par contre je te préviens , TU joueras avec lui au Quidditch répondit doucement Narcissa en caressant toujours les cheveux blonds de Gabriel

Les deux parents réveillèrent leur cadet pour lui expliquer le déroulement des prochains jours . A leur plus grande joie le cadet accepta avec joie . Cela signifiait qu'il allait passer encore plus de temps avec ses parents et on pouvait vraiment appeler ça un privilège parce que Lucius travaillait tous les jours et rentrait très tard . Puis Gabriel se rendit doucement dans ses appartements pour prendre une douche et redescendit après avoir longuement hésité si il devait descendre en pyjama ou habillé normalement .  
>Ses parents étaient assis à table et semblaient l'attendre .<p>

- Mon chéri , cela ta fait du bien de prendre une bonne douche chaude ? Demanda sa maman en lui souriant affectueusement

- Oui c'était bien , je n'ai plus froid à présent répondit il dans un léger murmure

- Bon alors je suppose que tu dois avoir faim Gabriel , que dirais tu de manger un peu ? Proposa aimablement son père en poussant vers lui un panier de toasts en tout genre

C'est à ce moment la que des flammes vertes se firent voir dans la cheminée et qu'une sorcière en sortit , l'air plutôt fâché . Narcissa haussa un sourcil en voyant sa sœur débarquer ainsi dans la salle au manger et lui demanda ce qu'elle venait faire par la .

- Vous savez quoi ? J'ai une nouvelle a vous apprendre et je peux vous jurer que vous devriez aller dire adieu à Rodolphus commença t'elle en serrant les poings

- Et pourquoi donc bella ? Demanda Narcissa en regardant sa sœur avec intrigue

- Par merlin ! Je le déteste ! Il ne me touchera plus jamais ! Vociféra telle en se laissant lourdement tomber sur une chaise

- Qu'est ce qu'il ta fait pour que ça te mette dans un état pareil belle ? Insista Narcissa

Lucius regarda sa belle sœur et comprit immédiatement . Une seule chose pouvait énerver Bellatrix à ce point et c'était justement la chose que Rodolphus désirait le plus au monde . Lucius le savait parce que les deux hommes en parlaient souvent , surtout depuis que Gabriel était revenu . Il esquissa un faible sourire qui lui fit se récolter un regard noir de Bellatrix .

- Lucius je t'interdis de rire de mon malheur c'est compris ? S'énerva Bellatrix

- Mais je ne rie pas ...tenta le blond en retenant un fou rire avec difficultés

- Pourrais ton savoir ce qu'est ce grand malheur ? Demanda Narcissa qui n'aimait pas être mise de côté

- Je ...Rodolphus ne veut plus qu'Ares dorme dans notre chambre avec nous ... Avoua Bellatrix d'un ton peiné et énervé

- Tu nous as fait toute cette mise en scène juste parce que ton mari ne veut plus que ton familier dorme avec vous ? S'exclama Narcissa qui ne trouvait pas normal l'obsession de sa sœur pour Ares

- Ce n'est pas qu'un familier c'est mon bébé , Ares c'est toute ma vie ! Tiens l'autre jour on étaient en train de torturer des moldus et on s'est bien amusés , quand on est en mission pour le maître on est toujours vainqueurs et la c'est la catastrophe ! Je t'assure Cissy ! Répliqua Bellatrix en prenant un ton théâtralement dramatique

- Mais un loup n'est pas un bébé ! Tu es au courant que ton bébé fait au moins 2 fois ta taille et que si il le voulait il pourrait te tuer ? Et puis tu sais ce n'est que la nuit ..

- Mais pas Ares . Regarde le il est tellement gentil et j'adore voir ces sales gamins de moldus hurler quand ils voient Arès , c'est tellement divertissant quand sa mâchoire claque et que toute la population s'enfuit en courant ! Mais il va avoir peur si il dort tout seul , et si il a peur il ne dormira pas donc il sera fatigué et si il est fatigué il vas se faire massacrer en mission ...

- Bella les familiers ne peuvent pas mourir ! lui rappela Lucius en se retenant de rire

- Lucius par Merlin ! Tais toi et continue de manger ! S'exclama une Bellatrix exaspérée

- Bella , une question . C'est toi ou lui qui va avoir peur si jamais vous dormez séparément ? Demanda Narcissa qui commençait à comprendre pourquoi sa sœur était tellement énervée

- C'est lui , il a toujours dormi avec moi depuis que je l'ai eu à 18 ans ... Commença Bellatrix en essayant de ne pas rougir

- Et toi tu as dormi avec lui depuis son arrivée et avant ton mariage avec Rodolphus ...termina sa sœur en esquissant un petit sourire moqueur

Ce n'était trop pour Lucius qui ne réussit pas a se retenir et éclata de rire devant sa belle sœur qui menaçait d'exploser . Si une personne étrangère aux Malfoy serait venu et avais appris que Lucius Malfoy savait rire et que Bellatrix Lestrange ne pouvait pas dormir sans son familier il se serait précipiter dans le service de psychiatrie de St mangouste .

Pendant que les adultes parlaient ou plutôt débattaient Gabriel ressentit quelque chose au fond de lui , une sorte de sentiment de tristesse et de colère . Il ne savait pas ce que s'était mais il se sentait triste , déchiré comme si il avait un choix à faire . Il voyait un loup mais qui n'était pas blanc comme Valérian , beaucoup plus grand et de la couleur opposée au blanc , un loup noir comme les ténèbres ... Des yeux saphirs et non améthystes ...c'était lui Ares , c'était le familier de sa tante ... Pourquoi il ressentait les émotions de sa tante ? Gabriel décida de ne rien dire et d'attendre , sa tante ne le montrait qu'à moitié mais Gabriel savait que ça la brisait de devoir se séparer d'Ares la nuit ...

Bellatrix rentra chez elle par la cheminée près avoir fusillé Lucius du regard et le repas continua tandis que Lucius rigolait toujours , intérieurement , de l'histoire de sa belle sœur . Comme à son habitude Gabriel picorait plus qu'il ne mangeait mais comme ses parents savaient qu'il ne pouvait pas manger plus sous peine d'être malade ils ne dirent rien. Puis quand 21:30 sonna Gabriel monta se coucher , et se glissa dans son immense lit .

Lucius et Narcissa étaient restés un moment au salon avec du thé et discutaient . Narcissa était très inquiète parce qu'elle savait que Gabriel ne pourrait pas dormir toute la nuit tout seul et que les potions anti rêves ne faisaient plus d'effets , Gabriel en ayant pris beaucoup ces derniers mois ... Elle savait que son cadet était malade intérieurement et que physiquement il l'était également. Lucius en était à sa troisième tasse de thé ce qui inquiétait également sa femme car Lucius avait du mal à dormir et avec le thé c'était encore pire . Il dormait vers 22h et se réveillait toute la nuit ...

Ils montèrent se coucher et ne jetèrent pas le sort d'insonorisation . Narcissa s'endormie directement mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Lucius qui pensait et qui comme d'habitude mit environ 1heure à s'endormir . Il était presque minuit quand un cri de panique retentit dans tout le manoir . Les deux parents se réveillèrent en sursaut se levèrent en vitesse et manquèrent de piétiner un elfe de maison qui était venu les avertir que le jeune maître était au plus mal ..  
>Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre ils virent le lit vide ... Les draps complètement sans dessus dessous et Valérian qui grognait en tournant autour de son maître pour le protéger .<br>Gabriel lui voyait des ombres , entendaient les voix de ses tortionnaires et n'arrivait plus à penser , respirer , comprendre correctement . Il entendait de nouvelles voix mais qui semblaient brouillées . Une silhouette blonde se pencha vers lui mais il la repoussa ,se débattit , hurla .

- Ne me touche pas ... Lâche moi ... J'ai rien fait ... C'est pas de ma faute ... Pitié

Les hurlements de terreurs de leur fils inquiétèrent au plus haut point Lucius et Narcissa qui ne savaient pas quoi faire . Gabriel se mît en position de protection , il se recroquevilla sur lui même et plaça sa tête contre ses jambes .

Sa mère s'approcha de lui et fit quelque chose que Lucius n'aurait jamais imaginer même dans ses rêves les plus fous . Elle s'allongea a même le sol aux côtés de son fils et le fit doucement basculer vers elle en lui caressant les cheveux . Gabriel ne fit aucun mouvements , il sentit la chaleur du corps de sa mère , il sentait son doux parfum , il savait que c'était elle , sa mère avait quelque chose qui lui permettait de l'identifier rapidement . Pendant près d'une bonne demi heure Gabriel resta blotti contre sa mère puis Lucius souleva doucement son fils , le garda dans ses bras puisants et les 3 Malfoy se dirigèrent vers la chambre conjugal . Une fois les deux garçons couchés , Narcissa reprit son fils et le serra contre elle en lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes .

- Maman t'aime mon bébé ...tu ne nous quitteras plus jamais mon chéri ...

Elle murmurait des paroles qu'on aurait adressés à un bébé mais Gabriel n'avait jamais connu l'amour maternelle ou paternel durant son enfance alors peu importait l'âge qu'il avait maintenant . C'était un enfant fragile qui devait avoir droit à ce dont il avait été privé étant plus jeune : l'amour d'une famille . Narcissa continua son monologue pendant une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que son précieux trésor s'endorme et les deux parents contemplèrent leur fils collé contre la poitrine de sa mère avant de sombrer aux aussi dans le sommeil .

Demain une nouvelle journée commencerait ...

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre ...<strong>

_Et voilà ... Un nouveau chapitre de terminé ! Je sais que ce chapitre a été uniquement sur le retour au manoir mais le prochain Draco sera présent ne vous inquiétez pas .  
>Vos avis et réactions en reviews les amis :)!<em>

_A bientôt  
>Mae<em>


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey !_

_Voilà le 17 eme chapitre de Gabriel Malfoy ! Ce chapitre a été relativement facile à écrire et encore une fois rien n'avait été préparer à l'avance , tout à été écrit directement sur informatique .  
>Je vais écrire des noms de dieux ou divinités et j'ai mît leurs significations à la fin du chapitre . :)<em>

_Place aux réponses des reviews les amis ! :_

**Stormstrooper2 : Si tu est heureuse de voir le rapprochement entre Gaby et ses parents je pense que tu le seras encore plus en lisant ce chapitre. ^^**

**TitaJashin : Effectivement j'aime beaucoup écrire et ça me plait énormément d'écrire cette fiction ! Tu es peut être gêné(e) parce que c'est dur de s'imaginer que Bellatrix Lestrange la tueuse sanguinaire , sadique et complètement déjantée ne peut pas dormir sans Ares ( qui est comme une peluche la nuit ...) Ou alors je ne sais pas ... ^^  
>A bientôt<strong>

_Merci à tous et à toutes de me lire , de me suivre et de me commenter ça me fait vraiment plaisir .  
>Bon je vous laisse lire et je vous dis à bientôt les amis pour le prochain chapitre .<em>

_Bonne lecture  
>ENJOY , bises<br>Mae_

* * *

><p><strong>Mise au point et confiance <strong>

**Poudlard**

Draco remontait des cachots pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner . Aujourd'hui il était de bonne humeur et avait pris de bonne résolutions . Premièrement il allait travailler encore plus dur, ces derniers temps il s'était relâché et n'avait obtenu que des efforts exceptionnels ce qui était inacceptable et il s'était fait battre par Hermione qui était la première de sa promotion . Il en rageait pour ça , se faire battre par une née moldu était une honte d'après lui et son père serait sans doute furieux .  
>Deuxièmement il se promit de mettre son poing en pleine figure de Weasley si il recommençait à insulter son frère . Puis il était de bonne humeur car aujourd'hui il y avait une sortie à Pré au lard et qu'une personne devait l'y rejoindre pour la journée . Il déjeuna donc le minimum vital sous l'œil sévère de Severus mais il n'en tint pas compte et sortit sans attendre ses amis . Il attrapa une cape , prit de l'argent liquide pour faire quelques emplettes avant son rendez vous et sortit en donnant son autorisation a Rusard qui vérifiait les sorties du château .<p>

Il entra dans une boutique de vêtements et trouva une belle robe noire avec un corsage en cuir dans le dos , un decolté en V élégant , des motifs argentés sur le bas , très simple en soi et la coiffe assortie . Il la fit emballer et paya les 50 galions qu'elle coûtait . Autant d'argent pour une robe ? Lucius avait donner a son fils une somme qu'il considérait normal et qui représentait une goutte d'eau dans son océan de richesse mais qui devait bien faire quelques mois de salaire du père de Ron .  
>Il entra ensuite dans un magasin d'accessoire de baguettes et acheta un autre support en forme de dragon cette fois pour la canne à pommeau de son père , Lucius aimait bien changer de temps en temps .<br>Puis il se rendit dans une animalerie magique et acheta un magnifique hibou grand duc qui enverrait les cadeaux et qui lui même était un présent pour son frère .

Il regarda l'heure et se dirigea sans se presser vers le bar de Rosmerta . Il entra et se dirigea vers une table ou une sorcière l'attendait . Il s'assit et elle leva les yeux vers lui .

- Draco je te préviens que je n'ai pas tout mon temps ...

- Ne t'inquiète pas tante Bella . Alors de quoi voulait tu me parler ? Demanda Draco plus que surprit

- Tout d'abord je peut bien être folle , sadique , cruelle mais je ne suis pas dupe ...commença t'elle . Harry Potter disparaît et Gabriel Malfoy apparaît drôle de coïncidence non ? Il est craintif , réservé , à peur des qu'on l'approche , se débat constamment , ne parle pas , fais des cauchemars etc...Tous les réflexes d'un enfant battu et tout le monde savait que Potter était battu . Alors tu va arrêter de me prendre pour une idiote et me raconter la vérité ou je te promet que je ferais de ta vie un enfer et tu sais bien que je ne plaisante pas ! Dit Bellatrix d'un ton menaçant

Draco était sans voix . Sa tante avait découvert la vérité juste par ce qu'elle avait bien observé son frère . Mais si il lui disait ? Le lord serait au courant et Gabriel serai dans le pétrin ...que faire ?

**Manoir Malfoy**

Quand Gabriel se réveilla il était toujours collé contre la poitrine de sa mère . Il la sentait s'abaisser quand elle respirait . Le soleil n'était pas encore levé mais la place de son père était vide. Gabriel resta blotti contre sa mère et il sentit quelques instants plus tard qu'elle lui caressait distraitement les cheveux . Il leva les yeux vers elle et croisa son regard empli d'amour . Narcissa se redressa et cala son cadet contre elle en l'enlaçant tendrement . Un déclic se produisit dans la tête de Gabriel et il réussit à dire un mot . Le plus beau cadeau qu'il puisse faire à sa mère.

- Maman ...murmura t'il d'une voix à peine audible

Des larmes de joie coulèrent sur les joues de Narcissa . Elle ressera son étreinte sur son fils en lui embrassant la tête . Son fils venait de l'appeler maman , elle était la plus comblée des mères au monde .

- Je t'aime tellement mon chéri , toi , ton frère et ton père êtes ce que j'ai de plus précieux . Mon bébé ...

C'est dans cette position que Lucius retrouva son cadet et sa femme . Quand elle lui dit comment Gabriel l'avait appeler il se permit un sourire heureux . Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que son fils saute le pas pour le "papa" . Mais en attendant il fallait continuer la vie . Il leur glissa doucement aux oreilles que le petit déjeuner était prêt et tous les 3 descendirent , bien que Gabriel aurait préférer rester dans l'étreinte maternelle .  
>Il picora comme à son habitude puis monta s'habiller pour l'après midi d'activités . Aujourd'hui il allait faire de l'équitation,un sport qu'il avait toujours eu envie d'exercer . Il fit donc un faible sourire à ses parents et ils montèrent s'habiller avec des tenues adaptées .<br>Lucius amena son fils devant le box d'un magnifique étalon noir qui semblait attendre qu'on l'emmène faire de l'exercice .

- Voilà , désormais c'est ton cheval . Tu pourras le monter quand tu en auras envie , le parc est immense et il y a beaucoup d'endroits pour une balade à cheval expliqua t'il a son fils qui ne bougeait pas .

- A ... A. ...moi ? Pour toujours ? Demanda faiblement son fils qui n'en revenait pas

- Oui bien sur Gabriel . Regarde elle , c'est **Arizona Rose** la jument de Draco , elle vient des plaines Australiennes lui dit il en désignant une magnifique jument blanche comme la neige dans le box voisin . Lui c'est **Mykerinos Seth** **(1) **, mon cheval c'est un étalon d'Arabie . Tu vois Gabriel , nous possédons tous un cheval et je peux te garantir que les balades à cheval peuvent te remonter le moral et te faire prendre l'air . Ta mère en possède un également et elle pourra t'apprendre la monte en amazone , c'est une technique particulière que les femmes utilisent pour monter en robe mais que des hommes pratiquent également . Sa jument s'appelle **Luna Artemis** .** (2)**

- Pa... Pa... Papa ? Commença Gabriel en tremblotant . Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que Lucius l'avait déjà serré dans ses bras tellement il était heureux . Son fils le métamorphosait mais il n'oubliait pas pour autant qu'il devait le venger , personne ne touchera à un de ses fils ou à sa femme sans subir sa colère .

- Mon fils ... Tu devrais choisir un nom pour ton étalon ..

- Il s'appellera désormais** Svarog Lada** .** (3)**

Le père resta un moment avec son cadet puis il lui demanda si il avait déjà fait du cheval . Il fit un signe négatif de tête . Quelque chose de rare mais Lucius lui montra comment le sceller alors que d'habitude les palefreniers et autres personnels s'en occupaient . Puis il fit monter son fils sur Svarog et lui fit faire deux trois tours dans une carrière avec une longe pour ne pas laisser son fils seul avec Svarog Lada .  
>Ils passèrent l'après midi entier à s'entraîner tandis que Gabriel appréciait de plus en plus ses moments de complicités avec son papa qui lui aussi semblait aimer . Les deux hommes ne rentrèrent que quand le soleil se coucha ...<p>

**Retour Pré au lard**

Draco continuait de fixer sa tante avec des yeux ronds comme des balles de tennis .  
>Il se décida enfin quand celle ci claqua des doigts sous son nez pour le réveiller .<p>

- Effectivement tante Bella tu as bien raison . Si nous ne t'avons pas dit la vérité tout de suite c'est larve que l'on appréhendait ta réaction ... Commença Draco

- C'est sur ... Mais attend ? Mon neveu est l'ennemi juré du maître ? Tu te fiches de moi ?

- Bien sur que non ! S'indignait Draco

Bellatrix ne répondit rien et contempla son verre d'un air songeur .

- Tu ne diras rien n'est ce pas ? Gabriel n'est pas prêt pour que tu le détruise ou que le seigneur des ténèbres lui fasse du mal .

- Ce serait génial de l'avoir dans nos rangs ... marmonna Bellatrix d'une voix calme et doucereuse

- N'y pense pas ! Gabriel appartient à notre famille et ne fais parti ni du camp de la lumière ni des ténèbres . La décision revient à notre père et à nous ! Alors ne le considère pas comme tel pour le moment tante Bella !

Draco était immédiatement sur la défensive quand il s'agissait de son petit frère . Il s'était promis de le protéger quoi qu'il arrive même si il devait tenir tête à sa tante adorée . Car oui , Draco adorait sa tante qui le lui rendait bien même si elle n'était pas du genre à laisser voir des émotions . Sa tante s'en rendit compte et étouffa un rire bien qu'elle laissa apparaître son rictus qui pouvait effrayer bien des personnes . Ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce que Draco obtienne une promesse de silence de sa chère tante . Une fois satisfait il rentra au château , se dirigea vers la volière , accrocha une lettre écrite la veille à la patte du hibou grand duc et le laissa prendre son envol pour le manoir Malfoy .

Il était presque 7 heure du soir quand il regagna son dortoir pour rejoindre ses amis . Blaise lui sauta quasiment dessus en criant .

- Eh Draco ! Tu aurais dû voir quand Weasley est tomber devant tout Poudlard dans la grande salle , c'était à mourir de rire ! S'exclama son ami encore secoué d'un fou rire en pensant à Ron

- J'aurais aimer mais j'ai fait des choses bien plus intéressantes . Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour observer un pauvre imbécile embrasser le sol ! répondit la voix froide du prince des Serpentards .

- N'empêche c'était très drôle , et comme la farce venait de nous et que Rogue a compris il nous a rajouter 5 points pour " remise en place d'un arrogant " intervint Théodore en entrant dans la pièce sans lever les yeux de son bouquin

- Sans doute ...marmonna Draco avant d'aller prendre une douche

Puis tous les garçons descendirent pour dîner dans la grande salle . Tous se racontaient leurs journées avec joie tandis que d'autres se moquaient encore de la mésaventure de Ron qui était devenu aussi rouge que son écusson . Les professeurs bavardaient également des cours . Dumbledore regardait discrètement Draco en quête d'un indice ou autre mais il ne vit rien et quand il tenta une intrusion dans son esprit , il se retrouva bloqué contre des barrières très solides digne d'une grand Occlumen.

"Alors comme ça vieux fou tu tentes de pénétrer dans mon esprit ? Tu vas perdre à ton propre jeu ..." Pensa la voix cruelle et froide de Draco qui comprenait les manigance de Dumbledore.

_A suivre ..._

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Mykérinos est le nom grec du souverain Menkaourê de l'Ancien Empire égyptien.<br>Seth est une divinité guerrière de la mythologie égyptienne.**

**(2) Luna est la déesse de la Lune dans la mythologie romaine .  
>Dans la mythologie grecque, Artemis est la déesse de la Chasse, et une des déesses associées à la Lune .<strong>

**(3) Svarog est le dieu du Soleil, du ciel, du feu et de la métallurgie dans la mythologie slave.  
>Lada est une divinité russe représentant la génération .<strong>

_Et voilà un autre chapitre terminé! J'aime beaucoup donner des noms de dieux ou de divinité aux animaux . Comme la tradition est de donner des noms d'étoiles chez les Black et bien moi je donne à leurs animaux des noms de dieux .^^_

_Avez vous aimez ? Qu'en avez vous pensez ?  
>Vos avis et réactions en reviews les amis !<em>

_A bientôt , bises _

_Mae _


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey !_

_Désolée pour le retard j'ai un peu tarder mais en fait l'inspiration vient doucement pour certains chapitres et pour lui je n'avais vraiment aucunes idées au début . J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres . Je vais vous reposez la question vu que vous n'aviez pas répondu , j'arrête a 20 chapitres pour faire une partie 2 ou je continue en une seule partie ?_

_Maintenant , place aux réponses des reviews ! :_

**Stormstrooper2 : Pour le papa et le maman j'ai beaucoup aimer écrire ce passage , c'est toujours des moments magiques surtout que Gabriel n'a jamais pu dire ces deux mots qui sont pourtant anodins . Protectrice je ne sais pas , on parle de Bellatrix lestrange ^^ , mais je pense effectivement qu'elle va bien s'entendre avec lui .**

**MissGriffy : super ça me fait vraiment plaisir si tu l'apprécie de plus en plus ! C'est un mystère pour le moment , j'introduirais Voldemort bientôt donc tu sauras très prochainement . Émouvant ? En tant qu'auteure je voulais qu'il soit émouvant mais comme je ne peux pas juger en tant que lectrice je te croie sur parole quand tu le dis , si le but est atteint j'en suis ravie !**

**Kits : c'est vrai , les Malfoy sont tendres . Bien plus que dans la normal , mais dans les films ont nous les décrits que quand ils sont en public , ils sont froids , sans expressions , parfois méchants et cyniques.. Mais comment sont ils en privés ? Personne ne le sait , JK Rowling ne l'a pas developer ...  
>Harry Potter était courageux et Gabriel l'est aussi , rien que le fait d'avoir voulu retourner a Poudlard était courageux de sa part car il aurait pu vouloir fuir en allant à Salem comme ses parents lui avaient proposer ...<br>C'est parce que si il avait été seul ça n'aurait servi à rien , personne n'aurait pu l'aider à surmonter ce traumatisme et personne n'aurait comprit . C'est comme si il s'était confier en laissant aller sa crainte . Les Dursley s'en fichaient éperdument et si il avait laisser aller ses émotions ils l'auraient sans doutes encore plus battu qu'il ne l'était déjà . La baguette de Harry ou celle de Gabriel ?**

**Dadoumarine : oui pauvre Gabriel ... J'aime beaucoup le personnage de Bellatrix et je suis sûre qu'avec les membres de sa famille elle est différente . Du moins c'est ce que j'essaye de faire paraître en la décrivant ainsi mais ne t'inquiète pas , elle ne perdra pas son image de tueuse sadique dans cette fiction ^^ c'est vrai qu'avec une tante comme elle , les deux jeunes blonds sont protègés de n'importe quel danger ..**

_Merci à tous et à toutes de me suivre , de me lire , de me commenter . Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis a bientôt les amis !_

_ENJOY  
>a bientôt , profitez !<br>Bises  
>Mae<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Retour du boomerang<strong>

**Poudlard , grande salle**

- Vous avez tentez de vous introduire dans un esprit non consentant ? Vous savez que c'est mal et les risques que vous prenez en faisant cela pourtant , je ne vous pensais pas assez idiot pour tenter quelque chose de ce genre ! résonna la voix froide de Draco dans la tête de Dumbledore .

Le vieux directeur ne répondit rien a cette insolence et détourna son regard du jeune blond qui semblait vouloir le tuer sur place . Il continua donc son dîner en discutant avec les autres professeurs de sujets en tous genre.  
>Draco lui fulminait , ce directeur était complètement stupide ou quoi ? Sénile oui c'était certain !<p>

**Table des Gryffondors**

- Tu compte arrêter de me parler jusqu'à quand hermione ? Demanda Ron à son amie qui avait le visage fermer et des yeux qui lançaient des éclairs

- Quand tu iras voir Draco et t'excuser de ce que tu as fait à son frère ! C'est immonde ce que tu as fait et ce n'est pas le comportement d'un lion , c'est lâche . J'ai vraiment honte d'être ton amie quand tu agis ainsi ! Lui répondit t'elle d'une voix glaciale digne des Malfoy

- Jamais je n'irais voir Draco ! Mais avoue le , son frère n'était qu'un deuxième prétentieux qui avait besoin de savoir ou était sa place et maintenant Grace a moi il le sait !

- Je pensais qu'après ce que t'avais dit le directeur et tes parents tu aurais mûri mais apparemment je me suis lourdement trompée . Toi qui a des frères et sœurs tu pourrais comprendre ce que ressent Draco , à cause de toi et des stupidités sans nom que tu a faites , son jumeau est partit et ne reviendra sans doute jamais , tu es content de toi ?!

- Bah oui évidemment . Je suis peut être un frère mais moi mes frères et sœurs ne sont pas aussi faibles que celui de Malfoy réplique Ron en devenant rouge

- Tu me déçois beaucoup Ron . Dit simplement Hermione en retournant dans son assiette .

**Manoir Malfoy**

Gabriel avait passer la journée à faire du cheval . Depuis que son père lui avait montrer comment faire il avait commencer a en faire tous les jours . Il se leva donc ce matin aux alentours de 10h et sortit dans l'immense propriété Malfoyenne . Puis d'un pas lent il arriva devant le box de Svarog qui secoua la tête à son arrivé . Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle ou les palefreniers et autres personnes s'occupant du ranch se réunissaient et leur demanda très poliment de seller son cheval . Les personnes présentes en furent très surprises car d'habitude quand un des Malfoy demandait quelque chose ce n'était pas avec une voix si calme mais plutôt avec autorité et froideur . Sam se leva et partit sceller Svarog Lada qui attendait impatiemment puis il aida Gabriel a monter sur l'étalon .  
>Gabriel sortit des écuries et se promena en trottant pendant une petite heure durant laquelle il eu le temps d'observer les plantes , le lac , les arbres , les fontaines et les nombreux buissons fleuris du parc . C'était tellement beau et si agréable . Il avait juste omis de préciser à sa mère qu'il sortait ...<p>

Quand Narcissa eut finie d'écrire les réponses aux lettres elle se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils et toqua à la porte. Comme elle n'entendit aucune réponses elle ouvra légèrement la porte et quand elle ne vit qu'il n'y avait personne elle lâcha sa baguette au sol . Elle pensa intérieurement " relativise il n'est pas loin ..." . Cette tentation de pensée positive ne marcha pas et elle chercha dans toutes les pièces du manoir , qui a son plus grand malheur , était immense .  
>Elle allait appeler Lucius a la rescousse quand elle vit son fils trottiner dehors sur un étalon noir . Elle se stoppa dans sa recherche et l'observation à travers la baie vitrée , l'équitation lui faisait un grand bien et elle en était ravie . Elle appela une elfe .<p>

- Tauriel , vas chercher mon fils . Dis lui qu'il est l'heure d'arrêter un peu l'équitation et d'aller déjeuner .

- Bien maîtresse , Tauriel va aller chercher le jeune maître Malfoy répondit Tauriel en s'inclinant devant Lady Malfoy

Puis elle disparut dans un petit pop avant de revenir avec Gabriel qui avait revêtu un pantalon noir avec des grandes bottes cirées , un blazer caramel et une chemise à jabot blanche . Narcissa sourit doucement en voyant son fils habiller de la sorte , en effet depuis qu'il faisait du cheval, Lucius avait investi dans beaucoup de tenues d'équitation différentes , toutes très élégantes qu'il avait payées à prix fort . Ainsi Gabriel avait une tenue différente pour tous les jours .

- Tu es bien habillé Gabriel lui dit elle en lui caressant les cheveux

- Merci ..mam...maman bredouilla Gabriel en levant les yeux vers la blonde

- Viens chéri , allons déjeuner et après tu pourras retourner faire du cheval si tu veux lui dit elle en emmenant son cadet vers la table ou attendait divers plats

Narcissa était bien heureuse de pouvoir parler normalement avec son fils . Il n'avait plus peur , ou du moins pas autant qu'avant quand ses parents s'adressait à lui ou quand ils lui montraient un signe d'affection . C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle eu une idée . Ça faisait un bon bout de temps que Gabriel n'était pas sorti du manoir , sa mère voulait le sortir un peu , qu'il voit autre chose que les 4 murs de sa chambre ou encore le parc . Elle décida de l'emmener sur le chemin de traverse pour lui acheter de nouveaux vêtements et lui faire plaisir .

C'est ainsi qu'en début d'après midi après une bonne douche pour Gabriel que la mère et le fils se dirigèrent vers l'allée anglaise . Ils avaient atterris du côté moldu et devaient se rendre au bar de Tom . Beaucoup de personnes regardèrent les deux blonds avec surprise . C'est vrai que ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on croisait des personnes habillées de la sorte . Narcissa avait une belle robe longue beige argentée qui pour toutes les sorcières de la classe "normale " était une robe de bal alors que pour la belle blonde c'était une robe normale de tous les jours . Elle avait mît par dessus une fine veste noire longue avec des attaches en argents et des escarpins noirs très haut . Son fils avait mît une chemise blanche avec un pantalon noir . Il avait à peu près la même apparence que Lucius sauf qu'il était sa version miniature .  
>Ils entrèrent dans le bar et se dirigèrent dans l'allée ..<p>

**Retour à Poudlard ...**

Ron essayait de se faire pardonner par Hermione mais sans succès . Chacun restait sur ses positions . Ron refusait de s'excuser et Hermione de lui adresser la parole sans excuses faites au frère de Gabriel . Ils montèrent donc tous les deux en cours de défense contre les forces du mal ou Maugrey les attendaient .  
>Il fit l'appel et quand il arriva au nom du deuxième Malfoy il ne vit pas de main levée . Il demanda donc à la classe et vit un main se lever .<p>

- Professeur Maugrey , si mon frère Gabriel Malfoy n'est pas présent c'est par ce qu'un stupide Gryffondor a tenter une attaque sur lui en soudoyant avec de l'argent le capitaine de l'équipe de serpentard . Oui , en fait le but était de le faire renvoyer et mon frère ne pouvait pas supporter de se faire insulter , frapper et j'en passe , tous les jours . Cet élève l'a malmener depuis son arrivé à Poudlard et tout cela juste parce qu'il fait parti de la famille Malfoy et qu'il les déteste. Mes parents l'ont ramener au manoir afin qu'il récupère des événements et qu'il devienne plus fort pour affronter les personnes qui lui font du mal ! expliqua Draco en gardant la tête haute , une expression froide et des yeux méprisants le rouquin .

- Et je suppose que cet élève est Ronald Weasley ? Demanda Maugrey en suivant le regard du blond

- Vous supposez bien professeur répondit Draco d'un ton sarcastique

- Pas d'insolence Monsieur Malfoy ! Quant à vous monsieur Weasley je ne suis pas votre directeur de maison mais je peux vous dire que votre conduite n'est pas digne de votre maison . Je comprend enfin la raison des problèmes de votre père au ministère ...commença Maugrey

- Quoi ? Quels problèmes au ministère ? Demanda un Ron abasourdi devant une telle nouvelle

- Oh vous ne saviez pas ? Je vais laissez à votre père le soin de vous expliquer la cause de ses problèmes et qui est le responsable .

Ron ne comprenait plus rien , qu'est ce que son père avait à faire dans cette histoire ? Il regarda Hermione qui elle , semblait avoir compris toute l'histoire . Il l'interrogea du regard mais elle ne souffla pas un mot. Durant toute l'heure du cours il chercha sans relâche mais sans jamais trouver la réponse .

Quand il sortit il vit ses deux frères , Georges et Fred qui semblait très énervés ce qui était plutôt rare . Ils lui prirent le bras et l'entraînèrent vers un coin calme .  
>Les deux aînés fixaient leurs cadet d'un ton froid qui les faisait ressembler a la version rousse des Malfoy .<p>

- J'espère que tu es content de toi ...commença Fred

- Parce que maintenant on est dans le pétrin , TOUTE LA FAMILLE ! Termina Georges en se retenant d'étrangler son cadet .

- Mais je ne comprend pas ... Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Demanda Ron qui était complément perdu et qui ne suivait pas ce que voulait dire ses aînés ..

**A suivre ... ( je sais j'aurais pas du couper mais un peu de suspens ne fait pas de mal ^^ )**

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ! Alors qu'en pensez vous mes chers lecteurs ? J'attend vos avis et réactions en reviews , je tiens à préciser que j'accepte toutes critiques bonnes ou mauvaises mais pas d'insultes , les demandes en mariages et ma boîte Mail est ouverte si vous avez des idées à proposer ou que vous avez des thèmes d'OS ou de fictions que je pourrais vous écrire . Voilà je crois que c'est tout .<em>

_A bientôt les amis !  
>Mae<em>


	19. Chapter 19

_Hey !_

_Me revoilà les amis pour un nouveau chapitre de Gabriel Malfoy ! Il va y avoir des surprises dans ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira . Pour ceux qui attendaient la réaction d'Hermione je vous donne la réponse sur un plateau d'argent ^^ je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis a bientôt !_

_Place aux réponses des reviews :_

**Stormstrooper2 : Évidemment que les actions de Ron vont avoir des répercussions ! Lucius est un homme patient qui peut concocter de plans terribles pour venger sa famille . En fait il représente à lui seul les qualités de la maison Serpentard ! ^^ c'est sur qu'il faut quand même être un peu stupide pour pas comprendre avec toutes ces allusions ...  
>Oui j'y ferais plus attention , c'est pas pour me justifier mais des fois j'ai tendance a oublier comment écrire certains verbes et j'oublie même des mots depuis que je suis au Mexique haha ^^<strong>

**MissGriffy : oui je suis d'accord avec toi ! Aha surprise , tu le découvriras dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que la suite plaira !**

**Dadoumarine : oui mais bon des fois il est obligatoire d'utiliser la manière forte pour faire comprendre à quelqu'un la gravité de ses actes. C'est ce qui arrive à Ron...**

**Frédérique : c'est super sympa merci beaucoup ! J'apprécie vraiment ! :) bisous**

**TitaJashin: oui moi aussi j'aime tellement ce passage , Bellatrix est juste géniale :D Oh oui et je compte pas m'arrêter de si tôt ! A la prochaine !**

_Merci de me suivre ,de me lire , de me commenter , ça me fait vraiment plaisir !  
>A bientôt les amis<br>Profitez  
>ENJOY<br>Mae_

* * *

><p><strong>La vie est bien faite mais aussi très bizarre .<strong>

**Poudlard**

- Mais je ne comprend pas ... Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Demanda Ron qui était complément perdu et qui ne suivait pas ce que voulait dire ses aînés ..

- Si tu avais entendu maman je crois que tu ne t'en serais jamais remis , elle était dans une colère plus que noire et c'est de TA faute ! Que c'est qui ta pris d'attaquer en traître le frère de Malfoy ? Tu sais bien que Lucius Malfoy est très bien placé au ministère et qu'il est presque aussi puissant que le ministre lui même !

Ses deux frères le fusillait du regard . C'était un fait rare car les jumeaux ne s'énervaient jamais et étaient constamment de bonne humeur sauf qu'aujourd'hui tout était différent !  
>Ron était muet comme une carpe et écoutait silencieusement les remarques de ses frères .<p>

- Tu veux savoir n'est ce pas ? Demanda Fred d'un ton sarcastique . Oui évidemment ! renchérit son jumeau , on va te le dire . Alors voilà le petit plan que tu avait inventé pour faire renvoyer Gabriel Malfoy a fait perdre à papa son travail au service des perquisitions moldus .. Maintenant le seul poste qu'il a réussi à négocier pour avoir un salaire chaque mois c'est homme de ménage ! Notre père va se retrouver à nettoyer chaque recoin du ministère par TA faute ! Vociféra Fred en jetant un regard dégoûté à son frère .

- Et comme tu t'en doutes déjà le salaire est beaucoup moins élevé , encore moins que quand il travaillait pour ses perquisitions donc nous voilà encore plus pauvres qu'avant ! J'espère que tu es content de toi ! Cracha Georges en tournant les talons .

Et avant que Ron n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit pour sa défense , ses frères aînés avaient tourner le dos et étaient partis d'un pas rageur . Ron repartit vers la salle commune des Gryffondors , le moral dans les chaussettes .  
>Dans la salle commune opposée à la sienne Draco se retenait de sauter de joie au plafond . Il venait d'apprendre la nouvelle par une lettre de son paternel qui le remercia également pour les cadeaux . Lucius lui avait également appris que Gabriel pratiquait l'équitation ce qui avait bien plu à son aîné vu que Draco adorait l'équitation . Au comble du bonheur mais à sa manière , Draco descendit et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour aller cherchez un livre sur l'astronomie .<br>Cette matière ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement mais bon , il s'était juré d'avoir des optimals partout . Il était avantager quand il s'agissait de connaître les noms d'étoiles et de constellations , il n'avait qu'à penser à sa famille du côté de sa mère et il avait toutes les réponses . Quand le professeur Vector avait expliquer que l'étoile Bellatrix de la constellation d'Orion était l'étoile Guerrière , Draco avait penser que ses grands parents avaient du êtres voyants dans une vie antérieure .

Il marchait donc dans les couloirs quand il croisa les deux jumeaux Weasley qui se regardèrent en apercevant le blond . Ils hésitèrent mais engagèrent timidement la conversation .

- Malfoy on peut te parler ? Demanda Fred tandis que son jumeau acquiesçait

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre alors faites vite ! Répondit froidement Draco

- On est vraiment désolés pour ton frère et par la conduite intolérable que mon frère a eu . Mais on sais bien que nos excuses ne serviront à rien ...

- C'est la faute de Ron pas de notre père ! On voudrait que tu demande à ton père de retirer la plainte contre notre père parce qu'en ce moment il doit effectuer des tâches ingrates et il n'est pas qualifier pour faire le ménage .

- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais faire ce que vous mes dites ?! Demanda sadiquement le blond . Je n'ai pas que ça a faire !

- On peut t'aider à te venger de Ron mais laisse notre père parce qu'il n'est pas coupable ! dit Fred d'un ton presque suppliant

- Si vous m'aidez a venger mon frère en ridiculisant Weasley de n'importe quelle manière possible ...Enfin Ronald ...je pourrais sans doute discuter avec mon père ! Mais il y a plutôt intérêt à ce que ça en val la peine et que vous teniez parole sinon ce ne sera pas les sols crasseux du ministère que votre père nettoiera mais les sols crasseux de votre .. Maison .. Et ce ne sera pas en homme de ménage que votre père se reconvertira mais en homme au foyer c'est clair ?! Répliqua le blond en savourant sa victoire , les jumeaux n'avaient pas le choix .

- Ça marche ! De toutes façons Ron est vraiment pénible en ce moment ça lui fera du bien de se faire remettre en place ! Dirent les jumeaux en serrant la main de Draco qui hésita avant d'attraper les mains tendues devant lui .

C'est ainsi que le " petit marché " entre Draco Malfoy et Les jumeaux Weasley commença . Chaque jour les jumeaux fournissait au blond des créations faites maisons ( pas mortelles ) pas toutes testées que le blond se débrouillait pour faire avaler à Ron . C'est ainsi que plusieurs fois dans la semaine il se retrouvait couvert de pustules violettes , se transformait en canari et ne changeait d'apparence qu'en fin de journée ou alors ses uniformes prenaient le blason des Serpentards . Ses habits retraçaient , se déchiraient dans les couloirs laissant voir ses caleçons à fleurs ( gros classique je sais ^^ ). Oh bien sur tout ceci n'était que très gentil si on comparait à ce que Severus faisait faire au Gryffondor qui ce demandait vraiment pourquoi il avait eu cette idée qui s'avérait être très stupide .

Rogue lui faisait faire les tâches les plus ingrates , nettoyer une vingtaine de chaudrons crasseux sans magie avec éponge et savon , récurer les bocaux dans lesquels des animaux visqueux et immondes flottaient dans un liquide vert kaki gluant et bien d'autres choses affreuses . Tout ça jusqu'à très tard dans la soirée . Lucius jubilait en entendait les sanctions imposées par son meilleur ami sur celui qu'il jugeait responsable de la déprime de Gabriel . Quand on pense que Ron était le meilleur ami d'Harry et qu'il lui faisait à présent les pires crasses !

"Par merlin ou va le monde ! " se demandait Lucius à longueur de temps .

**Manoir Malfoy**

Gabriel venait de se lever et avait revêtu comme à son habitude une tenue d'équitation . Il se dirigea vers la porte vitrée et vit sa mère au dehors qui avait tout l'air d'une princesse . Sa longue robe rouge vaporeuse flottait dans l'air et touchait presque le sol . Narcissa était légèrement courbée mais c'était très élégant , ses cheveux rayonnaient au soleil et elle semblait apprécier ce moment . Gabriel regarda avec fascination sa mère , il était toujours impressionné quand elle montait. Jamais il ne l'avait vu faire du cheval autrement qu'en amazone . C'était magnifique d'après lui surtout que sa mère avait toute la beauté qu'il fallait pour charmer n'importe qui .  
>Il la regarda ainsi pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes puis se dirigea vers le box de Svarog qui l'attendait , déjà équiper , prêt pour une balade en forêt . Il monta sur un petit escabeau et fit avancer le cheval vers sa mère qui s'avançait également vers lui .<p>

- Alors Gabriel , que dirais tu d'une petite promenade dans la foret qui se situe à la sortie du manoir ? Demanda telle doucement avec gentillesse

Son fils hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers le portail qui s'ouvrit de lui même pour laisser passer les deux occupants . Ils trottèrent quelques temps pour se retrouver sur une allée ou des personnes se promenaient également . Gabriel était très étonné , sa mère savait elle que plein de moldus se promenait ici ? Le manoir était quand même prêt et les moldus pourraient le voir ...

Comme si elle avait deviner l'arrière pensée de son cadet elle lui rendit doucement.

- Tu sais Gabriel le manoir est protégé par des sorts de protections . On ne peut pas le trouver sur une carte et les moldus ne peuvent pas le voir. lui expliqua t'elle

Son fils hocha la tête et ils continuèrent leurs chemin . Puis à un croisement de chemin ils virent trois personnes accompagnées d'une dizaine de chiens qui semblaient êtres des bouledogues miniatures et tout bouffis . Un homme assez gros de corpulence marchait en tête et derrière lui une femme également enrobée pour ne pas dire grosse marchait avec un garçon qui boitait et qui utilisait des béquilles. Les visages étaient familiers à Gabriel qui prit soudainement peur en les voyant se rapprocher d'eux . Le gros homme fit un clin d'œil a Narcissa qui le fusilla du regard . Ce goujat lui faisait les yeux doux sous le nez de sa femme , les gens ne manquent pas de culot !

Soudain le garçon brun aux béquilles s'arrêta et hurla de terreur en voyant le visage de Gabriel . Dudley , car oui c'était lui , avait peur de tous les garçons blonds qu'il voyait parce qu'un certain blond avait été son tortionnaire .  
>Évidemment il ne se souvenait pas du visage , il se souvenait simplement des formes flous qu'il voyait de temps en temps . De l'autre côté du chemin Gabriel était tout autant terrifier mais n'émit pas le moindre son . Son regard affolé fut suffisant pour que sa mère comprenne qui était le garçon en face de lui et vu la réaction qu'il eut en entendant l'homme dire " Marge " elle comprit aussi que ces deux adultes ne lui étaient pas inconnus.<p>

Elle lui dit d'avancer et ils continuèrent de se promener sans vraiment oublier ce qu'ils avaient vu . Gabriel avait eu du mal à rester concentré et avait manquer de se prendre des branches d'arbres en pleine figure à plusieurs reprises ...

" Je dois parler à Lucius ! " pensa Narcissa tandis qu'elle trottait toujours avec son fils .  
>Elle était inquiète , son mari n'était jamais rentrer dans les détails quand il lui avait annoncer que les Dursley étaient à jamais éloignés de Gabriel . Elle n'avait jamais demander mais maintenant elle voulait savoir, que c'était t'il passer ?!<p>

Retour à Poudlard , Cours d'histoire de la magie

Tous les étudiants dormaient alors que le professeur Binns , un fantôme qui avait tendance à parler seul , faisait son cours tout seul comme d'habitude . La seule qui suivait c'était Hermione qui n'était pas surprise que Ron fut le premier a s'endormir et ce qui l'étonna le plus c'est que Draco Malfoy aussi s'était endormi alors que d'habitude il lançait des remarques à tout va sur n'importe quelle personne qui dormait . Elle pensa à Harry, c'était si anormal qu'il n'ai pas donner de nouvelles , qu'il ne soit pas la ... C'était bizarre tout de même ... Gabriel Malfoy apparaît et Harry Potter disparaît Marlin ne sait ou ... Elle eu un affreux doute mais se retint , ne voulant pas s'adresser les foudres d'un Draco réveillé .

Hermione caressa ses cheveux et remarqua avec effroi que ceux ci devenaient de plus en plus noirs et qu'ils étaient bouclés , plus qu'en temps normal . Ça peau avait blanchie et pourtant le soleil était bien présent dans le parc ... Elle ne comprenait plus rien ... Elle avait l'impression de changer physiquement . Elle n'avait pas changer que du visage mais elle avait prit également de la poitrine et avait légèrement grandi et tout cela depuis environ 1 semaine . C'était quoi ce cirque ?!  
>Avec ce changement elle pensa à une personne qui avait les mêmes caractéristiques ...mais c'était IMPOSSIBLE !<p>

Elle se décida à réveiller Ron et même si elle ne lui parlait plus elle voulait savoir . Elle lui claqua son livre sur la tête et celui ci la releva brusquement en maudissant son amie pour ce réveil si brutal .  
>- Mais ça va pas ?'tes complètement malade ?! Siffla t'il dans sa direction<p>

- Ron ! Regardes moi ! J'ai changer tu ne trouves pas ? Demanda t'elle en se tournant vers lui pour qu'il l'observe mieux

- Bah je trouve pas mais juste c'est normal que tu ai les cheveux presque noirs et carrément bouclés ? Tu as voulu changer de look ? Demanda t'il d'une voix légèrement amusée ...

- Mais c'est pas drôle ! Je sais pas pourquoi ça fait ça ! Ça fait une semaine que je change physiquement et je n'ai rien trouver à la bibliothèque qui explique ce changement d'apparence !

- Bah écoute tu as qu'a aller à l'infirmerie et demander à Pomfresh de te soigner !

-Si tu le dis ... Marmonna Hermione , qui commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter ...

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre ...<strong>

_Et voilà ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Avez vous des idées pour la transformation d'Hermione ? Des Hypothèses ? Je suis toute oui et j'attend avec impatience vos verdicts , avis et réactions en reviews ! :D On se retrouve bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !_

_A bientôt les amis  
>Mae<em>


	20. Chapter 20

_Hey !_

_Eh bah dis donc je vois que beaucoup ont répondu pour la nouvelle apparence de Hermione ^^ je vais vous donner la réponse mais patience . Alors d'abord je ne pensais pas écrire cette transformation au début mais je me suis dit qu'Hermione serait mieux ainsi , j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira . Comme nous sommes au chapitre 20 je vais couper l'histoire au chapitre 21 ...,,_

_MAIS ne vous inquiétez pas .^^ L'histoire continuera mais dans une autre partie dont je vous donnerais le titre à la fin du chapitre 21...Voilà je vous souhaites à tous et à toutes une très bonne lecture ! A bientôt , je vous fais de gros bisous !_

_Places aux reviews :_

**Dadoumarine : tu trouves ? Il ne faut pas. Je pouvait pas le charger trop , ce n'est pas lui a qui a fait le plus gros du mal à Gabriel ...même si il n'est pas blanc comme neige . Aucun des deux .. Perdu ^^ même si Severus aura un rôle**

**Stromstrooper2 : tu verras dans ce chapitre ! Qui sais ce qui peut ce passer dans la tête du vieux citronné ? BRAVO ! Gagner ! Mais tu as oublier quelqu'un ^^**

**Shizuka29 : BRAVO ! Gagner ! Super c'est gentil merci ! J'espère que tu continueras à lire mon histoire et à me laisser des petites reviews :)**

**P'tite Princess : merci ! C'est sympa ! Même chose que pour Shizuka29 , j'espère que la suite te plaira et que tu continueras de me commenter , ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Tu as une réponse de juste ! :) BRAVO !**

**MissGriffy : pauvre Ron ?! Oui tu as raison on ne vas pas le plaindre haha . Oui elle change d'apparence mais malheureusement non , ce n'est pas la fille de Severus . C'est une surprise , mais un indice comment réagirais tu si tes deux meilleurs amis se changeaient en enfants des deux familles que tu hais le plus ? ^^  
>Je ne dis rien pour la réaction d'Hermione vis à vis de Gabriel mais je pense que tu le sauras très bientôt ! Ce chapitre ne parle pas de Gabriel mais le prochain oui , je n'ai pas encore décider on verra pour Dudley .<br>Merci ! C'est super sympa ! :)**

_Bisous et bonne lecture !  
>ENJOY ! Profitez<br>Mae_

* * *

><p><strong>Retrouvailles ..<strong>

**Poudlard , Tour des Gryffondors**

Quand Ron se dirigea vers le vestiaire des filles pour appeler Hermione il croisa le chemin de Lavande qui l'informa que la brune s'était enfermée à double tour et qu'elle ne voulait plus sortir du dortoir . Lavande avait passer près d'une demi heure à faire sortir Hermione mais il n'y avait pas moyen , la porte était restée close .

Ron se dit alors que la seule personne qui pouvait sans doute faire sortir son amie des dortoirs était un professeur . Il courut jusqu'à la grande salle et arriva tout essoufflé devant le professeur McGonagall . Celle ci le regarda avec un air bien étonné .

- Professeur McGonagall ! J'ai besoin de votre aide, je vous en prie . Hermione s'est enfermée dans les dortoirs et refuse d'en sortir ça fait plus d'une demi heure qu'elle y est !

- Enfin calmez vous Mr Weasley ! Je suis certaine que Miss Granger a de bonnes raisons et si ça ce trouve elle dort encore ! répondit calmement son professeur en continuant de boire son thé .

- MAIS JE VOUS DIS QUE NON ! Ça fait un moment qu'on essaye tous de la faire sortir ! Elle ne veut plus sortir et encore moins ouvrir la porte ! Je vous en supplie venez professeur !

Ron était presque à genoux devant son professeur pour que celle ci daigne enfin se lever . Puis quand elle vit l'air suppliant de Ron elle se leva à contrecœur et abandonna son petit déjeuner pour suivre le rouquin . Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte du dortoir elle dit a Ron d'aller déjeuner et qu'elle s'occupait d'Hermione . Elle frappa plusieurs fois à la porte mais elle n'eut aucune réponses . Après 5 minutes d'attente elle se décida à ouvrir la porte avec un simple sort " Alhomora " . Elle entra doucement dans la pièce et ne vit personne . Puis de faibles sanglots se firent entendre du côté de la salle de bain . Elle s'avança et retint un cri de surprise en voyant Hermione .

La jeune fille qui se trouvait devant le lavabo n'avait plus rien d'Hermione Granger. Cette jeune fille avait de long cheveux noirs jais bouclés qui tombaient dans son dos , une peau laiteuse , elle était plus grande et plus mince . Avec le reflet du miroir , Minerva pût voir que les yeux de la jeune fille étaient devenus bleus azurs avec un soupçon de gris .

- Qu'est ce ... Que ... Ça faisait une semaine professeur ... Je n'ai rien trouver ... Je n'ai rien fait professeur ...balbutia Hermione les larmes aux yeux en se tournant vers son professeur .

- Miss Granger , je crois que nous allons aller voir le directeur qui j'en suis sûre pourra nous éclairer sur votre mystérieuse transformation ...répondit Minerva d'une voix blanche ..

Le professeur se souvenait très bien de ce visage , ce visage qu'elle avait eu il y a quelques années . Un visage très dur à oublier , une personne dure à oublier également , comment étais ce possible ?

Hermione baissa la tête , attrapa un foulard sur une chaise et se recouvrît la tête avec . Elle suivit son professeur en se cachant derrière elle . Heureusement pour elle la sonnerie avait retentir il y a un moment et tous les élèves étaient en cours . Les couloirs étaient donc libres . Quand les deux femmes arrivèrent vers le bureau du directeur elle croisèrent Severus Rogue . Quand il aperçu la jeune fille il distingua très bien sa nouvelle apparence malgré le foulard et quand il reconnut Hermione il crut faire un attaque cardiaque ... Elle était le clone ... De ... IMPOSSIBLE ! Pourquoi n'était t'il pas au courant ? Il était sur que Lucius était au courant .  
>" oh le traître ! " Pensa le maître des potions en rageant .<p>

Puis il ferma convulsivement les yeux comme pour se dire que tout ceci n'était pas vrai et quand il les ré ouvrit il s'aperçu que ce n'était pas un rêve mais bien la réalité . " J'ai besoin de vacances je crois " pensa Severus qui se demandait si il perdait la raison .

Ils regarda les deux femmes s'avancer vers la gargouille de pierre qui gardait le bureau du directeur et s'éloignant dans un tournoiement de robes .

- Sorbet citron dit McGonagall à la statue qui laissa apparaître un escalier pour les laisser passer . Elles montèrent et se retrouvèrent devant une porte en bois de chaîne avec une poignée dorée . Minerva toqua , fit entrer son élève , expliqua brièvement la situation à Dumbledore et quitta la pièce pour aller donner les cours aux élèves qui l'attendaient .

Dumbledore regarda la jeune fille qui s'était assise en tremblant en face de lui . Elle avait fait tomber le foulard et avait libéré par la même occasion une longue chevelure noire . Elle regardait le sol et se lança pour expliquer au directeur .

- Professeur Dumbledore , je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive . Ça fait environ une semaine que je change physiquement et quand je me suis réveillée ce matin j'avais cette apparence . Il ne reste plus rien de mon ancienne apparence et je ne comprend plus rien , je suis perdue .. En plus regardez , j'ai un médaillon qui a également apparut . Je le sentais avant mais personne ne l'avait jamais vu et personne le sentait quand on me touchait le cou ... Expliqua Hermione en séchant ses larmes .

- Il ce peu que vous ayez retrouver votre apparence originelle mademoiselle Granger mais je n'en suis sur qu'à 75 pour-cent . Je crois que vous devriez aller voir Mme Pomfresh qui vous dira si c'est un sortilège éphémère ou si c'est vraiment votre véritable apparence répondit le vieux directeur très calmement .

- Quoi ? Ma vrai apparence ? Mais vous voulez dire que je ne suis pas Hermione Granger mais une autre personne? Demanda une Hermione totalement perdue et choquée

- Oui répondit simplement Dumbledore en la conduisant vers la cheminée . Il envoya un hibou à Severus et partir à son tour dans la cheminée.

Hermione disparut dans les flammes vertes vite suivie du directeur . Elle arriva dans l'infirmerie ou Dumbledore expliqua à Pompom le problème . Elle examina Hermione de Long en large et de haut en bas afin de vérifier . Près d'une dizaine de minutes passèrent et Mme Pomfresh pût affirmer que ce n'était pas éphémère mais que c'était bien la véritable apparence de miss Granger .

- Je vous demande pardon ? Demanda aussitôt Hermione , un peu déconcertée par les événements

L'infirmière n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent . Severus poussa la porte avec force . Il était suivi par un couple de sorciers qui semblaient assez bouleversés par ce qu'ils venait d'apprendre . Ils ne le montraient pas et seule une personne de la famille pouvait distinguer cette pointe d'anxiété dans leurs regards . Dumbledore , Severus et Pompom laissèrent Hermione avec le couple . Heureusement il n'y a avait personne d'autres . Ils étaient seuls dans l'infirmerie ...

**Infirmerie**

Le couple qui se trouvait être Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange ne bougeait pas . Hermione non plus . Elle avait tellement entendu de ragots mal sur les Lestrange qu'elle avait du mal à les regarder dans les yeux . En fait si on n'y repensait il n'y avait que les lions qui lui avaient dit du mal des Malfoy ou des Lestrange . Ron les qualifiait de monstres , des sorciers qui se croyaient plus puissants que les autres , des racistes qui jugeaient la pureté du sang bref il les qualifiait comme les pires monstres du monde sorcier . Et maintenant elle se retrouvait devant eux , ces personnes qui se trouvaient êtres ses parents ...

Environ 20 minutes après Rodolphus décida de briser la glace et ce lança .

- Tu sais nous t'avons cherché pendant très très longtemps . Quand on avaient 19 ans avec ta mère on étaient déjà promis l'un à l'autre. On devait se marier à nos 20 ans . Comme on savaient qu'on seraient bientôt mari et femme on n'a commencer a se fréquenter de plus en plus . Dans les familles de sang pur la tradition veut que la jeune fille reste vierge et se préserve pour le mariage . Nous n'en n'avons pas tenu compte et après un gala bien arrosé nous avons passer une nuit ensemble ...

Rodolphus était gêné de devoir parler de ça mais il continua . Après tout , sa fille avait le droit de savoir la vérité et de toute manières elle était assez mature pour comprendre .

- Bellatrix s'est rendu compte de sa grossesse que quelques mois plus tard . Nous avons voulu garder l'enfant malgré les risques encourus . Bella camouflait sa grossesse avec des sorts d'invisibilité mais quand Druella , sa mère et Wilhelmina ma mère lui ont fait essayer des robes de mariages elles se sont aperçue de la supercherie . Elles étaient furieuses , surtout ma mère . Quelques instants après ta naissance ma mère ta emmener devant un orphelinat moldu , à changer ton apparence et ta laisser. Bellatrix ne s'est réveillée que quelques jours après et quand nous avons voulu te retrouver ma mère nous a annoncer que tu avait déjà été adoptée par un couple moldu . Cette nouvelle nous a détruit .  
>Nous avons juste eu le temps de te mettre un médaillon en argent autour du cou avant que ma mère ne t'arracher a nous .. Il devait te rendre ton apparence dans l'année qui précéderait tes 15 ans ...<p>

Rodolphus avait raconter toute l'histoire , ravivant des souvenirs plus que douloureux dans son esprit mais aussitôt dans celui de sa femme . La perte de sa fille avait été dramatique et c'était la raison pour laquelle elle ne voulait plus d'enfant . Elle voulait SA fille , pas un autre. Et c'est aussi la principale raison du changement de comportement des Lestrange . Ils s'étaient renfermés , étaient devenus encore plus froids , cyniques , arrogants . Et tout ça pour cacher leurs souffrances d'avoir perdu leur précieuse fille .

Hermione ne pleurait pas , elle regardait ses parents avec des yeux absents . C'était horrible et le pire c'est que c'était un acte de ses grands mères ! Comment un grand mère peut faire ça a son enfant ? C'était tout juste immonde !

- Mais ... Pourquoi ? ... Pourquoi elles n'ont pas voulu de moi ? Demanda Hermione avec une voix tremblante sous l'émotion

- Le protocole interdit d'avoir des enfants avant le mariage , nos parents et beaucoup d'autres familles sorcières jugent que c'est impur , que l'enfant est un bâtard même si il ou elle nait de parents sang pur expliqua Rodolphus en fixant la jeune fille en face de lui .

- Mais ... Je ... Vous êtes mes parents ?

- Oui nous sommes tes parents et nous t'aimons de tout notre cœur . Si tu savais comme on ta cherchée au fil des années , tu étais toujours avec nous ... Mais je peux t'assurer que maintenant tu ne nous quitteras plus . Nous te le promettons ...

Hermione était très étonnée , sous le coup de l'émotion elle faillit ré pleurer. Si on lui avait dit un jour que Bellatrix et Rodolphus pouvaient montrer leurs émotions , raisonner humainement et sourire sans que cela paraisse sadique ou cruel elle aurait rigoler . Ils avaient l'air tellement sincères , ils avaient l'air de vouloir l'aimer comme personne ne l'avait jamais aimer . C'était ses parents elle le savait , au fond de son cœur elle ressentait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais eu auparavant . Cette sensation de confiance , de sérénité , c'était un signe .

Elle fit un faible sourire à ses parents et sa mère n'y tenant plus , la prit dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux . Hermione haussa un sourcil , sa mère , celle que Ron qualifiait de folle sadique la serrait dans ses bras . Elle sentait bon et cette étreinte était la première que Bellatrix pouvait avoir avec sa fille , qu'elle aimait tant.  
>Rodolphus arriva à son tour et caressa les cheveux de sa fille . Il allait rattraper le temps perdu et s'occuper au maximum de sa magnifique princesse .<br>La famille Lestrange était enfin réunie ... Hermione était toujours sonnée par les événements mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Ses parents étaient déjà dévoués à elle et elle commençait à se dire qu'elle était vraiment stupide de croire tout ce que Ron lui disait alors qu'en fait il n'en savait rien et se contentait de lui répéter ce que disait les journaux . C'était tellement différents en privé ...  
>Elle demanda alors quel était son nom et ce fut sa mère qui lui répondit :<p>

**Oxana Calliope Katarina Athena Isobel Black Lestrange .**

" Whaoo je vais devoir me souvenir de tous ces noms ?! " pensa Hermione en entendant sa mère énumérer les prénoms un par un

Quand elle demanda qu'était devenu ses parents moldu , Bellatrix et Rodolphus se regardèrent . Jeanne et Gille Granger avaient eu du mal à digérer la nouvelle, déjà que leur fille soit une sorcière c'était dur à avaler mais la , la pilule n'était pas Passée . Malgré l'amour qu'ils avaient portés à leur " fille" ils n'avaient pas pu accepter la réalité et l'avait reniée ...  
>Cette révélation ne fit même pas d'effet à Hermione rebaptisée Oxana qui ne lâcha même pas une larme à cette nouvelle . Elle se contenta de resserrer son étreinte sur sa mère qui en était ravie . Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à elle . Elle comptait bien en profiter ! Foi de Oxana Calliope Katarina Athena Isobel Black Lestrange !<p>

**A suivre ...**

* * *

><p><em>Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Franchement j'ai vraiment aimer écrie ce chapitre ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas , il n'y aura plus d'apparence cachées à présent , tout le monde est à sa place dans la fiction . Pour les prénoms d'Hermione qu'en pensez vous ? J'adore le prénom Oxana ,c'est d'origine Russe . Pour les autres Calliope est le nom d'une fée , Athena une déesse et les autres sont ... Normaux ^^<br>J'attend avec beaucoup d'impatience vos avis , réactions et commentaires en REVIEWS ! A bientôt les amis pour la suite de Gabriel Malfoy !_

_Bisous ! See youu  
>Mae<em>


	21. Chapter 21

_Hey !_

_Le chapitre 21 était divisé en deux alors voilà la deuxième partie. J'avais oublier de le préciser , Pardonnez moi . Bon alors je suis plutôt contente car cette fiction s'achève mais pour ceux qui l'ont bien aimé une suite est en cours d'écriture donc ce n'est pas la fin définitive de Gabriel , Draco et Oxana . La partie II sera posté dans un ou deux jours je pense :) .  
>En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira , je vous laisse lire en paix !<em>

_A bientôt et gros bisous  
>ENJOY<br>Mae_

_PS : les réponses des reviews seront poster dans une autre page . Cette page clôturera la fiction et se nommera " reviews " :)  
>Et aussi si vous avez le temps ou si vous pouvez écouter de la musique en lisant , prenez le temps d'écouter :<em>_** Lost and found de Katie Herzig**__ ( le nom est dans mon profil ) . C'est un des musiques que j'écoute quand j'écris cette fiction . ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>La vie est belle<strong>

On était en juin et le soleil était au rendez vous . Trois jeunes adolescents discutaient tranquillement dans un des salons de l'immense demeure . Ou plutôt débattaient avec entrain . Leurs parents respectifs étaient dans un autre salon à discuter de choses et d'autres .  
>Deux blonds et une brune débattaient sur le programme de la cinquième année et sur les BUSE ( brevet universel sorcellerie élémentaire ) . Aucun ne restait à l'écart dans la conversation et il ne virent pas leurs parents se rapprocher pour les observer . Il arrivait souvent que les parents se rappellent de la première rencontre de leurs enfants .<p>

**Flashback**

_Dans l'école la transformation d'Hermione avait fait tout le tour . Ce n'était un secret pour plus personne . Oxana avait émit le vœux d'être changée de maison et ce fut sans surprise qu'elle atterrit à Serpentard ou elle retrouva Draco . Au début il ne savait rien mais quand il l'avait appris il l'avait plutôt bien pris . Ron avait été terriblement vexé et ne voulait plus parler à Oxana qu'il considérait comme une traîtresse ._

_La Première conversation entre Draco et Oxana se déroula ainsi , très brièvement :_

_- En fait si je comprend bien le castor savant de Gryffondor est en fait ma cousine , la fille de ma redoutable tante adorée ? Demanda Draco en regardant Oxana qui lui souriait_

_- Et bien oui ! Alors ne t'avise plus de m'appeler sang de bourbe ! Je suis tout autant sang pur que toi ! Et le castor savant arrive chez les serpents alors cette année la coupe des maisons est à nous ! S'exclama telle d'un ton joyeux_

_" Par merlin !"Fut la pensée de Draco ._

_Sa cousine ne ressemblait en rien à Hermione Granger , difficile de croire qu'un mois auparavant elle était cette personne . Il n'en revenait pas . Vivement que Gabriel revienne pour qu'il puisse profiter de passer du temps ensembles . Oui car Gabriel allait beaucoup mieux . Lucius lui avait organiser un voyage en Australie ou il avait rencontrer des chamans qui avaient effectués des sorts spéciaux très anciens et que seuls eux connaissaient . Les cauchemars de Gabriel étaient beaucoup moins fréquents mais il arrivait qu'il en fasse encore et le seul remède qui le calmait c'était de finir la nuit avec ses parents . Il avait également fait un stage en Corée du Sud ou il avait appris à contrôler ses émotions et à ne pas laisser le mal entrer en lui . Des tentations d'intrusions avaient êtes effectuées sur lui et même si ça avait été dur même très dur , le résultat était surprenant . Gabriel savait parfaitement gérer ses émotions , repousser le mal grâce aux expériences et Grace aux sortilèges qu'il avait exécuté et appris durant les voyages . Ses parents en étaient très heureux .  
>C'est pour cette raison qu'il retournerait à Poudlard pour la cinquième année plus fort que jamais .<em>

_Même si il était en partie guéri ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était redevenu comme avant . Quand il était très fatigué c'était dur pour lui et à chaque fois ses parents avaient peur de le voir retomber en dépression ._

_Puis un jour alors que Draco et lui étaient en vacances , sa tante et son oncle arrivèrent . Il ne savait pas pour Hermione et elle ne savait pas pour lui . Ils étaient tous les deux dans l'ignorance . C'était un jour plutôt agréable et Gabriel avait passez toute la matinée à chahuter avec son frère comme si ils étaient âges de 3 ans . Mais peu importait ._

_Les Malfoy se levèrent pour saluer les nouveaux venus et Gabriel pût voir une jeune fille qui était exactement le clone de sa tante comme lui et Draco étaient les sosies de Lucius . Elle paraissait confiante et son père semblait très protecteur envers elle . Il s'avança vers elle et il la regarda dans les yeux ._

_- Gabriel , je te présente ta cousine Oxana . Oxana voici ton cousin Gabriel dit Narcissa pour présenter les deux adolescents qui se regardaient sans savoir quoi dire ._

_- Je ne savais pas que vous aviez une fille ma tante dit doucement Gabriel en égarant Bellatrix_

_Contrairement à Draco qui tutoyait sa tante , Gabriel avait encore du mal sur ce point et la vouvoyait ce que Bellatrix n'aimait pas trop mais elle comprenait le blocage de son neveu . Avoir retrouvé sa fille l'avait encore plus changer mais elle n'en restait pas moins une tueuse sadique . Rien qu'un jour dans la rue elle avait failli tuer un moldu qui avait dit que c'était un scandale pour une mère d'obliger sa fille à lui ressembler alors que la vérité , c'était que dans les familles de sang pur les gènes se transmettaient plus que dans les autres familles et donc les enfants étaient très souvent les clones de leurs parents ._

_- Nous allons devoir vous expliquez certaines choses . Draco toi tu le sais mais ton frère et ta cousine non alors laisse nous expliquer d'accord ? Dit Rodolphus en regardant un à un les 3 jeunes sorciers en face de lui ._

_Il acquiesça et s'assit aux côtés de son frère . C'était hallucinant mais les deux étaient indissociables . Il fallait être très près pour voir la légère différence dans leurs yeux . Gabriel avait les yeux bleu et Draco avait les yeux gris ._

_Rodolphus raconta alors comment ils avaient retrouver leur fille Grace au médaillon et Lucius raconta pour son fils en évitant de parler des aspects sombre de la vie de Gabriel . Gabriel et Oxana se regardèrent et eurent la même réaction . Ils s'exclamèrent t'en même temps :_

_- QUOI ?_

_Le temps que l'information monte à leurs cerveaux ils restent bouches grandes ouvertes avec des yeux en forme de balle de tennis . Lucius se racla fortement la gorge et les deux jeunes consentirent à parler ._

_- Mais Harry ? Euh je veux dire Gabriel ? C'est ... Toi ? Oh par merlin ! J'avais des doutes mais la je n'en reviens pas !_

_- Hermione ... Je veux dire Oxana , tu es méconnaissable ... Je ..._

_Ils n'arrivèrent pas a prononcer une phrase complète tellement le choc était grand. Ils étaient meilleurs amis avant et les voilà cousin/cousine . Draco lui regardait son frère et sa cousine . Il avait une merveilleuse famille et c'était assez drôle à regarder . D'un côté il y avait ses parents et son frère , blonds platine jusqu'aux racines et de l'autre Oxana et ses parents qui avaient tous une chevelure brune ébène . Le parfait contraire ._

_- Et Draco tu te souviens quand tu ma traiter de sang de bourbe ? Lança Oxana avec un sourire en sachant très bien ce qu'elle faisait ._

_- Quoi ? Draco Malfoy ! Tu as insulter ma fille ? S'écria la voix perçante de Bellatrix_

_- Mais à l'époque elle n'était pas ta fille ...enfin si mais c'était la fille de moldu donc c'est la même chose ...et marmonna Draco en s'enfonçant dans ses réponses minables_

_Narcissa rigola intérieurement . Son fils avait hériter de beaucoup de caractéristiques de Lucius . Le grand blond aussi n'était pas doué pour ce justifier surtout auprès de sa femme qui s'en amusait énormément . C'est ainsi que la journée se termina . Les deux familles se séparent vers 19 heures ._

**Manoir Malfoy**

_- Tu imagines Gaby ?! Le castor savant est ma cousine ! S'exclama Draco en jouant évasivement aux échecs avec son frère ._

_PAF ! La gazette du sorcier vint s'abattre sur la tête du blond dans un bruit sonore . Draco grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se frotta la tête en regardant son père qui fronçait les sourcils ._

_- Tss . Allons Draco ce ne sont pas des manières de parler . C'est ta cousine maintenant alors surveilles ton langage ! Lui dit son père pour le rappeler à l'ordre_

_- Draco , depuis quand parles tu le langage Troll ? Demanda Gabriel en prenant l'air le plus sérieux au monde_

_Draco regarda son jumeau qui se fichait de lui intérieurement . Depuis quand Gabriel faisait il des blagues ?! Il écarta les yeux de surprise et vit que son père avait lâcher son journal . Croyant qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal , Gabriel baissa les yeux mais fut relevé et se retrouva contre la poitrine de sa mère dans une douce étreinte .Elle l'embrassa sur le front et prit place sur un canapé pour regarder ses fils jouer . Lucius lui avait garder un œil étonné sur son cadet . Étais ce la rencontre avec Oxana sa cousine qui avait été sa meilleure amie qui l'avait changer ? Ça restait pour le moment un mystère ._

_- Lucius , Severus arrivera demain après sa réunion. l'informa sa femme tandis que le blond replongeait le nez dans son journal_

_- Oui oui ma chérie , il faut pensez à inviter les Nott marmonna Lucius sans vraiment prêter attention aux paroles de sa femme qui leva les yeux au ciel_

_- Lucius ... Dit t'elle d'une voix plus menaçante_

_Son mari hocha la tête et Narcissa se retint de lui administrer un coup de journal sur la tête comme il avait fait pour son petit dragon. Comme ses fils écoutaient la conversation Draco la devança et eut une idée de génie. Il prit alors la parole et formula une phrase qui restait très polie ._

_- Père , demain je vais aux Bahamas avec une fille que j'ai rencontrer dans un village moldu ._

_Pas de réactions ... Draco soupira puis se leva , courut dans toute la pièce en hurlant : ATTAQUE DE MOLDUS ! LE MANOIR EST ENVAHI PAR LES MOLDUS !_

_En entendant ces mots Lucius se leva en sursaut sa baguette en main et quand il s'aperçut que ses fils et sa femme le regardait en se retenant d'éclater de rire il se rassît dans son fauteuil en marmonnant ._

_- La prochaine fois qu'on sera envahi par n'importe quel créature je ne répondrais plus de rien !_

_- Père , Severus viendra pour les vacances ? Demanda Son cadet en essayant de capter l'attention de son paternel_

_- Oui il me semble répondit Lucius d'un ton vague .._

_Et c'est ainsi que que le reste de la journée se termina ..._

**Fin du flashback**

- Je vous dis qu'on aura un nouveau professeur cette année ! S'écria Oxana en regardant les deux blonds en face d'elle .

- Si tu le dis mais moi je pense que Maugrey va rester . Il est sévère mais il a la belette dans son viseur c'est tellement bien quand il s'acharne sur lui répondit Draco d'un ton rêveur mais toujours avec sa voix froide

- J'aimerais qu'on en ai un nouveau fit remarquer distraitement Gabriel

Deux têtes se tournèrent vers lui et ils demandèrent pourquoi ? Pendant qu'ils continuaient de bavarder les deux couples de parents s'étaient rapprochés pour observer leurs enfants .

- Je suis sur que cette année risque d'être mouvementée ! Fit remarquer Rodolphus

- Je vous jure que si Dumby tente encore une intrusion sur un de mes fils je me dérouille pour le faire renvoyer comme j'avais fait pour cet imbécile de Weasley ! Il a déjà essayer d'utiliser la légilimencie sur Draco il y a quelques temps répliqua Lucius en se rappelant des lettres de son aîné

- Il en va de même pour Oxana mais je suis sur qu'elle saura se débrouiller . Notre fille est la meilleure de l'école ! Dit Bellatrix en souriant légèrement

- Avec mes fils ! Rajouta Narcissa qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à maintenant mais qui adorait tenir tête à sa sœur . C'était comme un nouveau jeu entre les deux sœurs à présent , c'était celle qui vantait le pus les qualités de son enfant mais pour tout dire les 3 étaient à égalité . Gabriel avait apprit les cours de quatrième année avec un professeur quand il n'était pas fatigué et qu'il était revenu de ses voyages très bénéfiques ..

C'est ainsi que dans deux mois , les cours reprenaient . Les jumeaux et Oxana avaient à présent deux longs mois de vacances devant eux pour rattraper le temps perdu et mieux faire connaissance , enfin pour Draco et Oxana ...

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre et pour la partie I de Gabriel Malfoy. J'avais dit que je vous donnerais le titre mais je n'en ai encore aucune idée . Ce qui est sur c'est que la suite arrivera bientôt et que vous pourrez continuer à suivre les aventures de Gabriel et Draco Malfoy sans oublier Oxana Lestrange . IL Y A UNE SUITE :D<br>Voilà j'espère que cette fiction vous aura plu et je vous dit a bientôt .  
>Vos avis , réactions et commentaires en REVIEWS les amis ! :)<em>

_On se reparlera sur la partie II de Gabriel Malfoy ! ^^_

_Bisous les amis  
>Merci pour tout<br>Mae_


	22. REVIEWS

**Les réponses des reviews les amis ! Merci d'avoir été si nombreux à me répondre ! Je vous aimes !**

**MissGriffy : Oui c'est bizarre de se dire que Bellatrix qui haie les moldus à une fille qui se trouvait justement être la fille adoptive d'un couple moldu ... C'est immonde et inconcevable de la part de ses grands parents mais comme le protocole l'obligeait , Bella et Rodolphus n'ont pas eu de choix ... Je suis super contente si tu aimes les rebondissements !  
>Oui bien fait pour Ron il ne mérite que ce qu'il a semé ! Si tu as hâte de voir la rencontre entre Draco , Gabriel et Oxana tu vas être ravie en lisant Gabriel Malfoy II. Du moins j'espère ^^ merci beaucoup !<strong>

**Stormstropper2 : j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérance et que la suite te plaira ! Bonne journée de travail ! :) Dans quoi travailles tu ? Oui Gabriel ne sera jamais aussi fort physiquement ou mentalement que son frère jumeau c'est certain .**

**Dadoumarine : ton commentaire est assez expressif mais si le chapitre ta plu alors j'en suis contente même ravie ! C'est sur que je n'aie core jamais lu de fiction ou Hermione est la fille de Bellatrix mais il fait bien innover de temps en temps non ? ^^**

**TitaJashin : désolée .. ^^ moi non plus je n'aime pas trop Hermione c'est pour cela que son comportement va quelque peu changer et je pense que tu l'apprécieras , du moins j'espère . A bientôt ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le reste !**

**Adénoïde : Whaou que de commentaires ! Alors si tu veux assassiner Dumby tu as carte blanche ! Bonne chance hahah ! :) pour le reste étant donner que tu as poster sur différents chapitres je vais te laisser lire la suite sans te dévoiler toutes les informations :)  
>Bonne lecture !<strong>

**Merci beaucoup pour avoir suivi et lu cette fiction ! J'espère que la suite de Gabriel Malfoy vous plaira tout autant ! Je vous dit à bientôt et nous nous reparlerons sur la partie 2 !**

**A bientôt les amis  
>Bisous<br>Mae**


	23. RÉPONSE TARDIVE VISITEUR

Hey visiteur ! Ok ton message est assez explicite, je te rassure je ne suis pas morte ni vieille et la suite est en ligne depuis un moment.

La deuxième partie est déjà terminée et la troisième est en cours ( Gabriel malfoy les vacances et gabriel malfoy retour a poudlard ). Voilà donc ne t'énerve pas tout est en ligne et en attente de lecteurs en plus !

Mae


End file.
